Reality of Perfection
by GGirl-CB4BW
Summary: Literally AU! Chuck and Blair find themselves in a peculiar situation forced into what is inevitable, how will they handle their new living arrangements? C/B S, N. Some chapters rated M...Give it a try, lots of CB tension/loving! Epilogue posted.
1. Chapter 1

**Reality of Perfection**- THIS FIC IS COMPLETE BUT I MAY ADD AN EPILOGUE IN THE FUTURE BUT THAT DOESN'T EFFECT THE CURRENT ENDING OF THE STORY.

**Chapter 1**

**A.N. This Fan Fiction is totally science fiction but the characters are still roughly based on Gossip Girl characters up to the end of season 2...  
It might be a bit confusing to begin with because of the whole science fiction story but just bear with me and if you don't get anything just ask...usually where there is something that doesn't make sense it usually gets clarified in the next chapter...hopefully! but please try to keep an open mind when reading because it is just fiction so you kind of have to accept the unrealistic things that i write! I really hope you like it...i've been writing this fiction kind of sporadically so I haven't separated the chapters as such so im sorry if the updates are really slow because this fiction is really hard to write...(so if you have any ideas for story lines please feel free to message me or leave feedback)!  
ok so here goes...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or any characters....only story line is mine!** **This disclaimer apply's to all future chapters...**

**Rating: T** **some may even be edging close to M...**

* * *

"CHUCK!"

"I'm almost done S, keep going...faster!" he shouted almost as loudly as Serena had screamed his name, furiously attempting to strengthen the signal.

"B! Where are you! Nate come on! You guys have to be faster!" screamed Serena as she cried out to her friends running as fast as she could towards Chuck amidst all the fury.

"it's ready!" shouted Chuck looking desperately for the rest of his team. He, Serena, Blair and Nate had been a team since forever, he was kind of their leader, well he had been elected as the safest choice seeing as Serena and Nate weren't as intelligent or as logical and confident as he was and Blair...well Blair apparently had some internal issues according to Chuck and he always felt that if she could never look after herself how could she ever look after their team. Serena had already reached him. She embraced him hungrily, "I cant believe you actually found one Chuck!" she squealed.

"Dont tell me Nate and Blair are still shooting?" he searched for them with his eyes.

"They were right behind me" she responded sighing as she finally spotted Nate and Blair racing towards them.

"What is it with you two! Are you trying to get us all killed! You know we dont have much time and you know how bloody hard it is for me to find these bloody things and there's no fucking way i'm staying here!" roared Chuck as he glared visciously at Nate and Blair, but particularly at Blair. He knew her obsession with winning would get them all killed one day, fuck why couldn't she just get over herself, thought Chuck as he looked into the distance at the burning buildings trying to relieve his anger!

"Well im sorry that you don't have the guts to defend yourself but I for one wont let anyone or anything get away with trying to harm me!" she retorted, sending him one of her own glares.

"You fucking bitch, I've been working my ass off to get this thing going so that we can finally get the fuck out of this place you ungrateful bitch!" he snarled back at her taking a suffocating grip of her arm. She would have used a grenade on him right there and then if it weren't for Nate pointing out the reason they were there in the first place, "hey, guys please, can we just get out of here now!" Nate looked straight to Serena to back him up.

"Yeah guys we might not get this chance again" Serena reminded them, "we have to be quick before it closes" she added taking both Chuck and Blair's hands in hers.

"We will leave now, have you forgotten my dream S?" said Blair, looking at her surroundings, hopefully for the last time.

"Oh dont start that again you bloody drama queen!" laughed Chuck.

"Please! Let's go! Now!" pleaded Nate as he lifted his wrist and activated his torpedo ring followed immediately by Serena and then Chuck then they all looked to Blair who hesitated as she heard a loud bang followed by Nate yelling out in pain and falling to the ground.

"Oh my God he's been shot! His leg I think!" screamed Serena as she knelt beside Nate who was struggling in pain.

"You have to go! Now!" demanded Nate. Chuck had frozen, this wasn't meant to happen.

"Blair activate you damn torpedo! Do it!" ordered Nate as he clutched at his leg. Blair was in shock she quickly obeyed him without thinking about what she was doing.

"Blair what the fuck! Not yet! Never leave a man behind!" roared Chuck racing toward Nate. Within a second they were engulfed in blinding light and sucked into the portal that Chuck had opened just moments ago...

----------

His eyes opened, he could barely breathe, there was...something....ontop of him...

"Nathaniel! Fuck get off me man!" drawled Chuck as he rolled his friend off of his own body. Nate was motionless.

"Fuck! We made it! Nate you made it!" shouted Chuck nudging his best friend. Just then he heard screams around him. Blair. Trust her to scream.

"SERENA! Oh my God! You're here!" screeched Blair, pulling on Serena's arm as she awoke from her trance.

"Wait...we made it? Oh my God B! Where's Nate?!" They both stood up and spotted Chuck leaning over Nate, they raced towards the boys.

"Is he ok?" squealed Serena falling to the ground beside Nate.

"His leg isn't bleeding...but he's not awake either...he got shot S, but I know that injuries don't stay after a portal jump...but....if you die in one world then that's it...' conceded Chuck.

"No, are you saying he's dead? He cant be...I didn't see him die! Chuck do something!" pleaded Serena, flooded with tears now.

"There's this thing you can do to check if someone's breathing...you have to check for movement in the neck or something, like a drum beating." whispered Chuck.

"It's called a pulse Chuck." said Blair quietly whilst placing her hand on Nate's neck.

"I dont need your fucking sarcasm, not everyone reads those fucking ancient books like you do. If anything happens to him it's your fault!" snarled Chuck, knowing that if it hadn't been for her delaying the jump they would have made it through the portal without Nate being attacked.

"Well? B, is he alive" asked Serena, wiping away her tears.

"His heart is beating faster than mine..." she smiled in relief, "he's going to be fine S! He probably got knocked out after hitting the ground or something." she suggested, trying to ease Serena's worries.

"He fucking landed on me, not the ground!" exclaimed Chuck whilst rubbing his own head.

"Well he must have had a pretty cushioned landing then judging by the weight you've put on recently!" giggled Blair.

Chuck couldn't be bothered wasting his breath on a come back and sent her a deadly glare instead.

Serena began whispering to Nate in the hope that he would wake up, whilst Chuck studied their surroundings. They seemed to be in some sort of neglected playing field where all the nearby buildings in sight were rundown and isolated. There were no people around, that was for sure. He sat back down next to Serena and looked over at Blair who was also now sitting nearby on the grass fiddling with her torpedo ring. They must have been there for over half an hour before Nate finally began to stir and wriggle. Blair immediately noticed and began calling his name in the hope that he would wake up. And he did.

"Welcome back bro." smiled Chuck, seeing Nate alive and well was the biggest gift anyone could have given him right now. Serena and Blair were already hugging him and peppering him with kisses.

"Hey...Chuck...thanks for not leaving me behind." he finally said.

"Never leave a man behind...the four of us made a pact remember...that was one of our promises." returned Chuck with a grateful smile plastered across his face.

"Chuck picked you up you know, you were flung over his shoulder when we jumped the portal..." added Serena, making sure that Nate knew the sacrifice Chuck had made for their friend, knowing full well that they could have both been left behind if Chuck wansn't able to make the jump whilst holding Nate.

They sat in silence for a while before Serena finally touched the subject they were all dying to bring up.

"Do you think we're 5th time lucky?....I mean we've been in 4th for more than 3 years, that was the longest we've ever been in a world and it was hell...maybe....maybe this alternate universe will be more like 2nd....but better....and not end up breaking into another bloody war!" Serena stated looking at the others with hope in her eyes.

According to Chuck's intelligence, they were one of, if not THE only surviving team of originals left trying to find a safer more promising world to live in after their own had been destroyed almost 5 years ago, (their time). They lived in a world they called the CW (Capital World) and after years of world and civil wars there had been only one way to survive. Escape.  
A discreet group of scientists had secretly invented technology which would stimulate a rare cocktail of chemicals in a particular spot in the planets atmosphere and enable the appearance of a black hole which would be a portal to another world. However the scientists would have to use satellite technology to locate the spot in the planets atmosphere where this rare cocktail of chemicals would form and then predict the exact moment the chemicals would merge in order for their well equipped device to offer the stimulation for creating the portal.

Chuck was offspring to one of those scientists and he was given the technology to have access to the portals and find a better place to live. Not only for him but for his three friends, together. Where the team came from things ran in a particular way, the elders told historical stories about a time hundreds and thousands of years ago where people were born through human reproduction and Chuck and his friends would laugh at the fact that sex was once used for something other than just pleasure. But they had come to believe that sex for making babies was just one thing that had died out over the past few millenniums. They were told of a time where people were unable to reproduce and the world population had declined so drastically that people had to resort to science to create life. Now hundreds of thousands of years later, the population was still at an all time low and not many scientists were alive to continue the growing of babies in laboratories, as many had been born over the last few millenniums, of course including Chuck and many of his ancestors. Each person would have a donor, basically a parent, who would donate DNA for the creation of another person to continue the human race.

Chuck's donor was Bart Bartholemew Bass, Serena's donor had been Lilly Van Der Woodsen, Blair had two donors Eleanor and Harold Waldorf who had been a pair and lived together and Nate also had two Donors Anne and Howard Archibald, who were also a pair. It wasn't unusual to be a pair, if two people loved each other and wanted to live loyal together then it was accepted. When wars engulfed the CW Bart had begged Chuck not to accept defeat and take the remaining young ones that he trusted and use the technology he had created to find a better place to live and start over. Chuck only trusted three other people out of the few of them that were left and so one day he had assembled them and made them make a pact, a pact to stick together and find another world to live in. So they had agreed, they would search for an alternate universe, one that all four would agree on, otherwise they would keep looking. They were all 15 when their journey began, Chuck had been trained to use the equipment, the Cypher, which was their source of information, a computer system giving them endless information about the world they were in and detailed descriptions of their lives and the lives of the alternate versions of themselves in any universe they found themselves in. It was also the device used to locate and create portal spots, the device was invisible to everyone except them. Then there was their torpedo rings, which they had to wear at all times, invisible in the same way as the Cypher, when activated it would allow them to travel safely through a portal and into another world, once someone entered the portal it would cease to exist, that's why it was so important for all of them to enter simultaneously. It was Blair's biggest fear that she would jump a portal and someone would get left behind by accident.

The first world they visited was where they had educated themselves regarding the in's and out's of alternate universes. When they entered a new world they would automatically replace their alternate equivalents in that particular world and the Cypher would be their only way of learning more about their new world and the people they would have to become to live the life of their equivalents (i.e. The alternate universe's versions of themselves). If either one of them were unhappy with their new life they had promised to search for another world and again they would search for a portal spot and jump, their equivalents of the world they were leaving would return as if nothing had happened. It is why Chuck had suggested that they call themselves the Originals!

None of the worlds they had visited so far had been good enough to stay in forever particularly the 4th one, which was also engulfed in war. 2nd had been reasonably acceptable except for Nate. Blair had been in a rich family, had many friends and attended high school, somewhere people went to be educated by other people! Serena was the daughter of a wealthy actress, Chuck was the nephew of the President of America, from he developed the obsession with jumping into a world where he would actually be president himself! The only problem was that Nate was poor and only had Anne as a mother, his father was in prison for drug dealing and he was extremely unhappy. So the team had decided it would be best to find another world, and so they did only things seemed to get worse with the next couple of jumps.

Serena desperately hoped that this world would be the one. She had listened to Blair going on about dreams she kept having about finding a portal to the perfect world two weeks ago and the 4 of them were ecstatic when Chuck had announced that after desperately searching for a portal spot over the past 3 years he had finally found one, and that it had nothing to do with Blair's dream.

Blair was reluctant to leave at first, she claimed she was tired of running and just wanted to give up. She had insisted that they go without her but they hadn't taken her seriously, but then her recurring dreams convinced her to agree the jump.

Anyhow, it was Chuck who responded to Serena's uncertainty.

"S, let me check the Cypher. We need to find out where we are. Then you can judge whether this place is any good." he said whilst opening the bag that was previously secured to his body.

Blair had stood up, playing with her torpedo ring, Serena eyed her suspiciously knowing there was something on Blair's mind, just as Serena was about to question Blair, she spoke up right on cue.

"I believe what I saw in my dreams....that this is it....this time we've found the perfect world....I just know it." she looked down at Serena and Nate who both eyed her worriedly.

"B, I know you really believe in your dreams....but nothing is set in stone...you know that better than anyone...I don't want you getting your hopes up. No matter what happens we will find happiness...one day" Serena assured her.

"We're back in New York...its 2011 ..." drawled Chuck as he read information from the Cypher.

"I know that the 'one day' you're talking of is today Serena! It's today!" exclaimed Blair, knowing that she was just being assumed a fool, a dreamer.

"...it's September....the 19th, i'm not the president" continued Chuck.

As did Blair, "I....made a decision before we jumped the portal..."

"Oh my God...there have only been 2 recorded modern day World Wars...that's incredible...the world must be full of love or something!" exclaimed Chuck as he noticed the worried look on Serena's face.

"What decision?" asked Nate, finally sitting up and looking much more awake.

"I...i'm not travelling again...no more portals...I cant do it any more..." she waited for someone to say something, but there was silence, she had just announced her intentions to break their pact and no one had anything to say? Just as quickly as the silence had erupted, it was gone.

"What the fuck do you mean! Who the fuck do you think you are! We made a pact to stick together, there is no way in hell that i'm letting you break our pact! Chuck was on his feet now having closed the Cypher.

"Chuck wait, let me handle this," pleaded Nate as he also stood up to face Blair, "Blair, why would you say that? We don't know anything about this place and you know we can never leave this world without you...you would have to leave with us if we ever did" he reminded her calmly.

"Nate...i'm done...I have faith in what I dreamt...this is it," she turned away from them and wriggled with her fingers, "and to prove how sure I am about this..." she removed her torpedo ring and turned to face them, they looked at her in disbelief and Serena stalked towards her giving her a warning look.

"B! Please...if you're thinking of doing what I think you're going to do....please...if you press the button...it'll be gone forever...you'll be stuck here forever! For good!" screeched Serena attempting to walk closer to her best friend.

"Blair I swear I will kill you if anything happens to that ring...I swear...!" threatened Chuck, that seemed to push Blair in the wrong direction as she immediately pressed the self destruct button on her ring. There were screams of "No!" from the others as they watched the ring disappear, for good.

"What the fuck Bitch! Why do you only ever think of yourself! These torpedo's are irreplaceable!" scowled Chuck as he almost lunged at her before being pulled away by Nate.

"Leave her Chuck...it's done...can we just....maybe we should continue checking the Cypher...we need to find our homes, im dying for some sleep." reasoned Nate. As dense as Nate usually was Chuck swore that there were some useful brain cells in that head of his to stay calm and logical at times like this.

So Chuck reached once more for his Cypher and began looking for more information about the Chuck Bass that existed in this world and where he lived, as much as he'd like to stay and yell at Blair, he also needed some sleep.

"Can you check me first...I need some good luck this time round...I would hate to be poor again." asked Nate. Chuck nodded and decided to check Nate first.

"Wow...Nathaniel...your grandfather is a Governor...you're father is too...and you're in politics too! ...fuck i'm jealous!" Nate and Serena laughed at Chucks reaction and asked him to continue.

"You live in a fucking mansion...im sure you'll get a well deserved sleep tonight then!" added Chuck patting Nate on the back.

"Aaw! Im so happy for you...you deserve this Natey!" smiled Serena whilst hugging Nate.

"Perfect so far then?" added Blair, also patting Nate's back to congratulate him.

"Right..Serena...you...are....a model!" exclaimed Chuck, they all beamed...trust Serena to have such a glamorous career!

"You live with Lily and you're basically a celebrity...also live in a mansion...like Nate you're marital status reads single...congrats! Oh my God...wait a sec..." Chuck looked up at Serena in shock before continuing, "we're related! Your mother married my father!...well hello step-sister!" he giggled, Serena was a little shocked but eventually they all burst out into a fit of giggles.

"Ok...so my dad married your mother....it says my mother....died....during childbirth..." they were all silent for a while taking in that piece of information. Of course it didn't really mean anything to Chuck but he kind of felt sorry for his equivalent to have had to live with the fact that his mother died whilst giving birth to him.

He continued to read his own profile.

"I'm a multi-billionaire! My father is the most successful business man there is! Wait...was....he died...last year some time...I inherited everything. Well I officially own his estate when I turn 21...Lily's my guardian...my marital status...," he paused, looking at the screen in utter disbelief.

"What Chuck? What is it?" asked Serena urging him to continue.

"That has to be a fucking joke right? This is a bloody joke! This thing says i'm fucking married!" Chuck was shouting now worrying Serena but making Nate laugh.

"it's not fucking funny Nathaniel! The thing says i'm married...to....Blair!" he shouted out, clearly disgusted.

tbc...

**please R&R to let me know what you think! It would be very much appreciated! p.s sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes or any other irregularities i've been writing most of it on my phone so that I don't be stuck on the computer all day!**  
**  
Thanks for reading everyone! feedback would be really helpful to know whether this idea is worth continuing...also if you want to give any suggestions!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. I hope I haven't confused anyone....here's the next one....most of this fic is centred around Chuck and Blair with other characters as just extras...if you want more Nate/Serena or if you think I should couple them together please let me know so I can incorporate them more....but I dont really like writing about anyone other than Chuck and Blair but I will if there is a lot of interest in Serena/Nate...**

* * *

**_Previously_**

**_"That has to be a fucking joke right? This is a bloody joke! This thing says i'm fucking married!" Chuck was shouting now worrying Serena but making Nate laugh. "it's not fucking funny Nathaniel! The thing says im married...to....Blair!" he shouted out, clearly disgusted... _**

* * *

...They all stopped and stared at Blair who had been stunned into silence.  
They were in shock, Chuck and Blair barely got on, neither of them could imagine Chuck and Blair getting married, not in any alternate reality! Chuck was was on his feet, pacing, so Serena grabbed the Cypher and continued reading.  
"The four of us attended high school together...we were best friends...grose...Nate and Blair used to date!...but....he cheated on you B....with....oh my God...with me?! No way! I would never do that to you B! Oh my, and then you and Chuck...grose! B you lost your virginity with Chuck!" Serena was reeling, she couldn't even picture half the things she was reading.  
"No more...please S...I cant take any more!" pleaded Blair, not believing that she could ever be attracted to Nate or Chuck in that way.  
"No wait there's more...Chuck fell in love with you...well you were both in love...then you got married...it was only a couple of months ago! You're practically newly-weds!" Serena giggled.  
"That's it...tell me where I live...I need to sleep!" demanded Chuck walking up behind Serena.  
"Well....you....and Blair...have you're own house....Blair...you're a famous and successful fashion designer...you broke contact with you're mother too...apparently you were having serious problems...she made you choose between her....and Chuck." Serena paused to let that bit of information settle, Blair seemed a little upset...why would she leave her family for someone like Chuck she thought.  
"I've saved all the co-ordinates of where we each live....we should make our way...Chuck you're house is closest...maybe we could all go there for the night?" asked Serena.  
Chuck was sure that he didn't want to be stuck alone with Blair so he agreed immediately. They eventually realised they had landed in a deserted area of Brooklyn after jumping the portal and were a train ride away from Manhattan, where they all lived.  
Fortunately this world was a lot similar to 2nd and they had become used to seeing things such as trains and cars which were still restricted by gravity and a lack of speed! After a long hour they finally managed to find Chuck and Blair's house which was luckily secured through optic recognition and fingerprint reading so they had no problem in getting inside the house.  
They had something to eat and then began wondering the house for places they could sleep. Nate had stumbled upon what seemed to be Chuck and Blair's bedroom and decided that the bed was too irresistibly comfortable and he had to sleep in it.  
Meanwhile Serena and Blair found another bedroom and decided to share. Chuck was still reading the Cypher and switched on his portal spot tracker. If he could find another portal he was going to make sure that they jumped, there was no way that he was going to accept the short straw and stay in this world!  
Nate was setting the bed when he noticed some discs on the bed. He picked them up and looked around for some sort of computer system that might read the discs. He spotted a large screen, what he guessed was a much updated version of a television set that they had come across in 2nd world. He walked towards it and turned it on, the screen was blank so he inserted one of the discs and laid back onto the bed and waited for the disc to load. It began to play, it was a home made video. He recognised the room in the video as being the very room he was lying in and then he noticed Chuck, well Chuck's equivalent, adjusting the camera lens.  
Nate used the remote control to skip forward the video and almost fell off the bed when the video resumed. Blair...and Chuck...having sex! Nate was stunned into shock and attempted to take off the video but only managed to increase the volume of Chuck panting and Blair screaming out his name on the tape.  
Panicking, Nate ran out of the room and bumped into Chuck in the hallway, "what's the emergency Nathaniel...and who's screaming? Did I just...hear my name?" questioned Chuck as Blair and Serena also came out of their guest bedroom at the sounds they could hear.  
"I just put it in to see what it was...I had no idea it was going to...!" spat out Nate as his three friends looked at him in utter confusion and then raced towards the screaming sound coming from one of the bedrooms.  
Chuck entered first followed by Serena and Blair as they spotted the source of all the noise.  
"Oh my! What the hell! Get it off!" screamed Blair as she realised she was watching a sex tape of her and Chuck's equivalents.  
"Woah..." was all Chuck could muster as he looked at the screen in awe.  
"Nate get it off now! Serena!" pleaded Blair becoming crimson red at the embarrassment of seeing herself naked, having sex with Chuck and repeatedly screaming out his name.  
"What! It aint like it's actually us Blair...they are our equivalents...no need for the chick fit!" argued Chuck, feeling rather pleased with himself, or with his equivalent, for being able to make Blair, or rather her equivalent, moan his name the way she was.  
"Grose! I have the remote control! What do i press?" asked Serena with her eyes closed pointing the remote at nothing in particular.  
"I think you should leave it on...it's quite entertaining" offered Chuck whilst smirking at Blair, knowing that she had never been more embarrassed than right now.  
"Dont be such a pig! Trust you to enjoy something like this! Serena turn it off now!" screamed Blair.  
"Oh come on B, surely you can scream louder than that, this video is proof to that fact!" teased Chuck, this time too busy watching the video to notice the anger on Blair's face.  
Just then it seemed Nate had finally remembered how to switch the t.v off and the screen went blank releasing the disc.  
"Hey! I was watching that, she was just about to reach climax!" joked Chuck.  
"Grose Chuck!" squealed Serena covering her ears and finally opening her eyes as Nate picked up the disc from the player and pointed to a whole collection of discs on the bedside table.  
"Blair you might want to keep hold of those discs...and there's no way im sleeping on that bed after watching what you two have been...doing on it." said Nate as he walked out of the room holding back laughter.  
Chuck was about to reach out for the discs but Blair beat him to it, grabbing the collection of discs and sending him an evil look. She had to hide those discs from him.  
"So many sex tapes...? Looks like our equivalents were quite the couple!" beamed Chuck, relieved that he finally had something over Blair.  
Blair pushed past him with her box of discs and walked toward Serena. "Out of all people S, why did I have to be married to him!" she exclaimed as her best friend just giggled back at her.  
"Hey!" interrupted Chuck, "you're the one that said this was the perfect world! You're the one who destroyed your torpedo so dont start fucking complaining!" he paused waiting for Blair to respond but continued when she didn't, "by the way sis, i've started the portal tracker...i'm not happy here." he began walking out of the room and Blair felt she had to have the last say.  
"Still dreaming of the world where you'll be president!" she shouted out.  
"Well whatever world I find...you're not coming with us! You made your decision remember! You broke the promise...I dont see the reason why you're still here with us!" he growled at her.  
"Well if you think back to another promise we made...to live the lives of our equivalents in every world we travel to...no exceptions!" she reminded him. They had always stuck to their promises and that was one of the important ones. For as long as they were in this world, 5th world, they would have to live like their equivalent, they would have to play the happily married couple.  
According to the Cypher they were a celebrity couple, Chuck the most prominent, richest, much loved business man married to his beautiful successful fashion designer wife Blair Bass. She was every man's dream and he was every woman's dream. They would have to play the perfect husband and wife and the public eye would always be closely watching. That was the reason Chuck wanted to leave this world as soon as possible. He couldn't stand being in the same room as Blair after she had destroyed her torpedo ring, nothing made him feel angrier than one of his childhood friends betraying him by breaking th! e pact.  
"Oh dont worry wifey, I'll play Chuck Bass, but the moment I locate a portal, you're on your own!" he shouted back at her.  
"Hey guy's please," began Serena "why have you two started arguing so much? A couple of days ago everything was fine and now your acting like you hate each other!" She was right. They were happy bickering friends a couple of days ago and their bickering was friendly and funny, it was just a natural banter they had. But ever since Blair began talking about her dreams Chuck had become angry that she would poison their minds with her irresponsible suggestions. It had been two days now and they had been at each others throats.  
A week ago they would have found this marriage situation incredibly hilarious but now, amidst the arguing and the tension it turned out to be the worst scenario they could have found themselves in.  
"I dont hate any of you...I just dont appreciate her breaking the rules and neither you or Nate have said anything about it!" he answered, eyeing his now step sister Serena.  
"That's because what's done is done...her ring is gone so stop dwelling on what happened and get over it...and seeing as you two are a happy couple now you're going to have to put you're differences aside and get along. Me and Nate are here tonight but eventually we're going to have to go to our lives and you two are going to be here, alone, together...so stop having a domestic and make a truce...please?" pleaded Serena looking from Blair to Chuck waiting for reconciliation. But to Serena's dismay it was Blair who turned down the offer.  
"I'm done with trying." sulked Blair as she left the room to find somewhere to hide the sex tapes, making sure Chuck would never get his hands on them.

Later that night Blair couldn't sleep so she decided to wander downstairs and maybe fetch a glass of water. Then she remembered the Cypher, maybe she could find some clues to confirm her dreams. As she approached the kitchen she walked in on none other than Chuck. He was sat at the table conveniently clutching onto the Cypher and reading intently. He looked up when he heard someone close by. Blair.  
"What do you want?" he sneered continuing to browse the Cypher.  
"Couldn't sleep...looks like you couldn't either," she filled up a glass of water and then another for Chuck before taking a seat next to him and handing him a glass. He looked at her for a moment suspiciously but then took the glass and took a sip of water.  
"What are you doing?" she asked him politely, hoping their earlier spat was long forgotten.  
"Familiarising myself with my new life...how Bart died, what Bass Industries is all about seeing as I practically own it, oh yeah and why the fuck we got married!" he giggled "It's pretty crazy aint it?!" he smiled to himself.  
Finally she thought, she hadn't seen such a genuine smile on his face in ages. "Well what does it say...let me see." she asked nudging closer and looking at the screen.  
"Well, we were friends in high school, after you and Nate broke up, me and you hooked up. Apparently we had hot sex in the back of a limo...hot sex on seventeenth birthday party, hot sex in your bedroom..." she interrupted him quickly.  
"ok...we had hot sex in a number of places, I get it...carry on" she laughed, slightly embarrassed.  
"Then when we were finally getting somewhere Bart died in a car accident...things kind of messed up between us...in the end we worked it out and decided to get married...apparently we're the hottest couple in New York and madly in love. You and Serena are still best friends although you dont get to see each other much...she's always away, modelling...me and Nate are still tight too....our wedding was the biggest event of the century...look at the images." he pointed at the screen and allowed Blair to skim through the photos of their wedding.  
"We look so...happy." She sighed letting go of the Cypher and turning towards Chuck, "I feel bad...we practically took that away from them." she added.  
"Took what away from who?" He asked her.  
"Our equivalents, the Chuck and Blair of this world that we replaced...they look so happy and in love...they must have had so much going for them, they must have been looking forward to the future and we intruded...we replaced them...and now they never existed and we have to take their place...we wasted their love Chuck...i'm going to have to live with that forever...no one else will know the difference...but the four of us will live with the guilt." she was almost in tears now, Chuck thought about comforting her, maybe putting his arm around her, but he decided against it.  
"I'm going to make it up. to her...to my equivalent, i'm going to do everything I can to live her life the way she wanted it to be lived. I'm going to make her fashion business the most successful business ever! I'm going to be a willing celebrity icon and make sure the world knows and loves Blair Waldorf!" she was standing up now becoming really animated whilst making her declarations and Chuck watched her in delight giggling at how adorable she was when she got excited. She giggled with Chuck who had closed the Cypher, she sat down next to him again, "and i'm going to find my donors Eleanor and Harold and reconcile with them...I know how difficult it would have been for her to leave her family..but she cant actually not want to be with them right? I'm going to make her life perfect. Just how she would have wanted it to be."  
"Blair..they aren't called donors in this world...they are parents!" he corrected her, "and that wasn't you're life Blair...just be careful how passionate you get about fulfilling someone else's life." he warned her.  
"And why would you care?" she murmured, hoping that maybe he hadn't heard.  
"I care about my friends." he answered matching her tone of voice.  
"Some more than others..." she whispered as she stood up and began walking away.  
"I care about all of you the same...ok!" he shouted after her as she quickened her escape.  
He was left on his own again. Feeling a little guilty for hurting her feelings, but he still wasn't sure if he could ever forgive her for breaking the pact. The pact that had kept them from giving up for so long. They had come such a long way together and knowing that one of them would get left behind if they ever moved on to another world hurt Chuck more than anything else ever had.

* * *

_**A.N. Hope you liked it...more drama to come I assure you...sorry for the slow updates....i hardly have any time to write or post up!....R&R much appreciated **_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. sorry is kinda short....but there's much more to come I promise!**

* * *

It had been a few days now and the team had spent their time educating themselves about their current lives and the world they now lived in. Particularly Nate and Chuck who needed to learn so much about politics and Bass Industries respectively. Lucky for them it would be expected of them not to know too much anyway as Nate was still studying and Chuck was practically new to the company.

Serena was a natural, once she had found her P.A everything had just fallen into place for her. She had just been offered a new photo shoot and was looking forward to getting on with her new life.

As was Blair, her new found determination to make Blair Bass Designs world famous had encouraged her to increase her workload and the fact that it kept her busy and out of Chuck's way was an added bonus. She had gotten used to Jenny Humphrey, her assistant designer, whom she apparently took from under her donors, well mother's, nose. She had fallen in love with her job and was always in a good mood, she would wake up early every morning, before Chuck, even though he didn't sleep in the same room as her she knew she left the house before him because the breakfast she left for him every morning would be gone when she would get home. So they would occasionally have dinner together and talk about their careers and how their day had gone, it had actually been a while since their last proper argument so you could say things were going reasonably well.

"Serena called" mumbled Chuck as he finally sat down to join Blair for dinner, "she's back in town tomorrow, photo shoot went well."

"Oh really! That's great!" answered Blair.

Is that all? Thought Chuck as he chewed on his steak.

"Well I cant wait to see her! It feels like so long ago!" added Blair.

Ok, here we go...he thought again.

"Did I ever tell you how awesome Jenny is! She showed me some of her designs today! She has a whole scrap book full off them!" she continued in her usual animated tone. He smiled at her, deja vu, he thought. She would do this every time they sat together, she would be silent waiting for him to break the ice and then she would go on and on about her day or how her business was doing and he would sit and actually listen to every word admiring how excited she would get.

"...and apparently she'd shown me these designs before but I hadn't noticed and she was so excited when I told her I loved the designs!" she paused for a sip of wine.

Oh yeah, he thought, she could be so adorable when she wanted to be.

"and then I had the best idea ever! Do you wanna hear it?!" she gloated, smiling as she waited for his response.

"Your going to make her designs?" he guessed. He was sure she had told him a similar story before, but he didn't mind hearing it again.

"Oh my!" she squealed, clapping her hands together, "yes! You know me too well! That's exactly what i'm doing! And because she's my sidekick i'm going to name the line SideKick! I cant wait!" she continued talking and he continued listening and smiling at her and nodding when necessary, she could go on for hours if he had the time.

An hour or so later, and yes Blair was still talking about her day, she had managed to load the dishwasher too, Chuck rested on the couch in front of their telly when Blair rummaged through the DVD collection.

"Jenny was going on about this movie Breakfast at Tiffany's, apparently one of my favourite's! I had no bloody idea what to say! We have to watch it Chuck!" she beamed finally finding the right DVD.

"We?" asked Chuck, he wasn't sure he wanted to watch her choice of DVD right now.

"Yes we! Its my favourite movie! We both need to have watched it!" she reasoned.

"Yeah I can totally imagine Blair forcing Chuck to watch it..." he joked, she looked at him unamused, "...urm, ok let's watch it" he finished, as she placed the disc into the DVD player and joined him on the two seater couch.

"It's a bit tight here, we can sit on the bigger sofa?" she asked him, he was already settled on the couch and pulled her in towards him wrapping an arm around her.

"This one's fine" he answered whilst focusing on the TV screen. She reluctantly snuggled up against him, not sure if she entirely liked the feel of his warm body along her back, or his strong arm around her waist rubbing slow circles onto her bare hip under her top which had somehow ridden up a little just conveniently enough to allow him better access to the skin of her waist. Somehow the simple movement of his fingers made her whole body heat up, or maybe it was just the humidity she could feel suddenly in the room.

They watched the movie in near silence with the occasional comment here and there. He quite liked feeling so comfortable, just sitting back relaxed, snuggled up with Blair, his arm tightly around her, her hand occasionally grasping his arm and his nose sometimes nuzzling her hair, her brown chocolate curls...and he certainly didnt mind the feel of the soft smooth skin of her hip bone or her stomach under his fingers making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end.

So you'd expect him not to mind when he woke up the next morning with his face covered in her curls and her body sprawled on top of him as he lay on the couch. Their legs intertwined. His arms protectively closed around her now, whilst he could feel her warm breath on his bare chest. Wait, when did he take his shirt off?

He jerked when he felt her thigh move against his crotch and his sudden movement caused her to stir yawn.

She opened her eyes, she felt something under he, well it was someone...Chuck to be more precise. She wondered if he was still asleep, how did she even fall asleep and on top of him?! Was he...shirtless? Oh...he was...she could practically hear his heartbeat with her head resting on his naked chest. When did he take his shirt off! And since when did he start working out...his body was...wait...why am I even admiring his body...grose! I should probably get off him before he wakes up...ok he's moving...ever so slightly...or is that...

Blair immediately jerked up as she felt him harden on her thigh, he looked at her almost embarrassed hoping that she hadn't noticed his erection, maybe she just woke suddenly from a bad dream because she had just jumped off him now and was straightening her clothes. They didn't say anything to each other, Chuck simply sat up and tried to use a cushion over his lap to hide his hard on. Blair barely looked in his direction so maybe she hadn't noticed.

She couldn't believe it. She had never been more embarrassed in her life! Well not since they discovered the sex tapes, maybe he hadn't noticed that she felt it, maybe it wasn't because of her, maybe he just had a dream or something, maybe it happens to him every morning, wait...she had to stop thinking about Chuck getting hard on's, she was probably blushing red by now, she had to get out of there.

He couldn't speak, he had never been so embarrassed, he watched her fix her clothes, it, not like he'd got hard because of her, it would have happened if he'd woken up with any hot woman lying on top of him with her thigh plastered to his...crotch, of course it wasn't Blair Waldorf, well Bass actually, who had turned him on...no...really it wasn't...

He waited, and then watched her slowly walk off.

Ok so she didn't even look at me, like I care, I should probably just stop looking at her now...walking away...with her sexy ass...wait did I just call her ass sexy? No...snap out of it Chuck Bass! Her ass was just...normal...wasn't it?...well maybe I could get a better look next time...THERE WILL BE NO NEXT TIME!

He shook his head trying to think of something other than Blair Wal...Bass. Blair Bass. So he was smiling again. He needed a cold shower so he leapt of the couch and decided to go to the bathroom avoiding any contact with Blair if he happened to bump into her. He couldn't risk  
increasing his already straining arousal and wasn't prepared to admit that this particular arousal was caused by Blair.

Blair had just finished her shower and had already missed a few calls from Jenny Humphrey. Jenny had gone to high school with Blair's equivalent and had always aspired to become a fashion designer. She had started as Eleanor's apprentice but was eventually dropped because her father wanted her to go back to school. As soon as Blair had left home and pursued her own design company, Jenny was one of her first recruits.

Blair could hear her phone ringing again and quickly wrapped her towel around her, running out of the bathroom to answer her phone.

Big mistake.

He had come here just to let her know that he was leaving for work, he had not expected to stumble upon Blair fresh from the shower wearing nothing but a little towel with her hair wet and drops of water trickling down her naked thighs.

"Chuck!" she breathed.

Perfect, he thought, now wasn't the best moment for his name to roll off her tongue.

"I...I just came...to tell you...that I was leaving for work." stop sounding like a desperate teenager!

"Ok..." she answered, not sure where to look.

"Well i'm off then." just stop looking at her and walk out!

"Bye." she whispered. Her phone rang again, saved by the bell, she ran to it and answered it.

He watched and backed away towards the door as she spoke into the phone, her back towards him.

Damn, her ass was sexy. So were her legs. Leaving!

He rushed out of the house, he really needed to think about something else for a change.

**tbc**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hope you liked it....much more C/B to come....please review to let me know if this story is worth continuing...ive already got a plan for the next few chapters but im having writers block at the moment...if you have any suggestions or ideas please comment on what you would like to see happen...ideas would be appreciated, plus this is sci-fi so anything can happen! Thanks for your time!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. sorry for the late updates I was meant to post this chapter ages ago but it totally slipped my mind! sorry! thankyou so much for all your reviews I love them!**

**

* * *

**

Two weeks later.

Serena and Nate had been to dinner at the Bass house and they had all been really happy about how excited Serena was about the photo shoot she had been to for fashion week. Blair had also been excited when filling Serena and Nate in on how well the business had been doing.

She had made a portfolio of her new line SideKick with Jenny's help and was excited when Serena said she could model the line for her when they were ready. That would be great publicity. Nate and Chuck had spoken politics and fantasized about Nate becoming president one day, which was actually quite a possibility.  
Serena and Blair went to the Blair's bedroom so that Serena could see the SideKick portfolio and Serena thought she'd use it as an opportunity to find out how things were between Blair and Chuck.

"So are you and Chuck getting along?" she asked as Blair flicked through her designs.  
"Umm...yeah...he's a lot nicer now. Things have kinda got back to normal with us." she replied honestly.  
"That's great B! I was afraid that things would actually get worse but i'm glad they haven't" she paused for a while, and then looked to Blair again, "so...still sleeping in separate beds?"  
Blair was silent, but then mustered up the courage to keep it light, "is that your way of asking whether Chuck and I are having sex?" she smiled and Serena giggled, "no S, we might pretend to be a couple to the public eye but we're just friends, like you and me and Nate, like the 4 of us are just friends..." she continued to occupy herself by looking through her portfolio.  
"Well...I was just wondering because...seeing as you're going to be a married couple for the rest of your lives...dont you think you should both conform to married life?" asked Serena.  
"Who said anything about the rest of our lives! Ans things are already awkward enough without having to live the lie!" complained Blair giving Serena a warning look that practically read 'drop it!'  
"I thought you said things were fine and back to normal?"  
"They are!....well...it can be awkward a lot of the time too." murmured Blair recalling the morning after Breakfast at Tiffany's.  
"How so?" quizzed Serena becoming more curious about what had been happening at the Bass house.  
"Well it's awkward...when we're alone together...he's....just...really quiet...he barely speaks to me."  
Serena thought she saw a hint of sadness in Blair's eyes. She thought back to the Chuck and Blair she knew, there was never a quiet moment between them, they would always be scheming, arguing, teasing, laughing or just talking, never quiet. Serena felt sad for them, ever since they had made the portal jump things had just changed between them and they had lost the good relationship they shared and now Blair was having to live this unhappy life.  
"Hey B, look...he probably just needs time to adjust...maybe he's just confused about everything...just hang in there ok? And i was just joking about the sex thing you totally dont have to do that!" she giggled and Blair got slightly embarrassed, "unless....you want to?" added Serena.  
"What! No! Of course not!" she retorted, tossing the portfolio back on her bed and standing up.  
"Ok B...just making sure!" giggled Serena as she was nudged by Blair for making such a girls had made their way back downstairs and the four of them continued to enjoy the night together, the first time they had all hung out for a long time.

It had been a couple days since that dinner and Serena was still in town when she had gotten a call from Chuck to come over to his house immediately and so she had raced over as quickly as she could.  
She bumped into Nate the moment she arrived, "Hey! Is the whole gang here?" she asked him as they both began walking into Chuck's house.  
"Probably." he replied, they had stumbled upon Chuck in the lounge and he quickly ushered them over to the Cypher. It took Serena and Nate just a second to figure out why he had called them. "You found one?" asked Nate.  
"Yeah! Isn't this just the best news ever!" beamed Chuck whilst zooming in to the location.  
"Urm...Chuck? Where's Blair?" asked Serena, looking around and noticing that their foursome was only a threesome.  
"She doesn't need to be here...it's not like she can come with us." he replied zooming back out of the location.  
"Chuck..." began Serena again but was quickly interrupted by Chuck.  
"It's in Europe...Germany...it'll happen in 6 days time...we can leave for Germany in a couple of days..."

Blair had decided on leaving work early and had arrived home finding the door to the mansion left open. She walked inside and heard Chuck arguing with...Serena? She walked closer towards their voices and entered the room.

"What do you mean Chuck! She's still one of us! You cant keep this from her!" demanded Serena.  
"Keep what from me?" intruded Blair as they all spun around to spot Blair lurking behind them.  
She walked closer towards them when Serena decided to break the silence, "Blair...we had no idea you were standing there...we were just...Chuck...just tell her....please." she begged, the last thing she wanted for them to keep secrets from each other.  
They all looked to Chuck who sighed and looked at Blair, "I found a new portal spot...6 days from now." he murmured waiting for her wrath.  
But instead Blair smiled wryly and said, "oh...well...i'm....really happy for you guys...I guess you're all leaving then? I mean it's not exactly like i'll be all by myself...you're equivalents will keep me company...you should all go... i know you're not happy here...urm...I...have to go..." and she smiled again before rushing out hiding her tears.  
She would not let them see her hurt, especially when they had been planning on leaving her...leaving her so easily. Like she had told them, she wouldn't be alone if they left, their equivalents would return in their place as if nothing had happened and at least if she was with Chuck's equivalent she would be in a loving relationship. Chuck's equivalent would think she was his Blair and he would love her and make her happy. Maybe it would be best to let her three friends go if it was what they wanted.

Meanwhile, Serena was furious with Chuck for upsetting Blair and for even considering leaving her behind. Even Nate was on Serena's side.  
"Chuck man, maybe Serena's right...if this is just you getting Blair back for destroying her torpedo then that's low even for you." offered Nate, he didn't want Serena to have to do all the arguing, maybe if he offered his opinion Chuck would listen.  
"Look man, this isn't about Blair! This is our chance to leave this place! This is what we want! If Blair decided she didn't want this then that's her own fault!" reasoned Chuck. He was defiant, he had been stuck on finding a new portal spot since the moment they had found out their identities in this world.  
"I don't know about Nate but i'm actually happy in this world...I like it here. I don't want to leave." confessed Serena hoping that Nate would agree with her.  
"Nate?" questioned Chuck, wondering if he felt the same as Serena.  
"You know what man, we've finally found a place that's good enough, we have status, political power, we're all happy here, there's no reason to leave..."  
"Speak for yourself!" snarled Chuck but Nate wasn't finished, "why are you even complaining Chuck? You have it perfect in this world, you're the richest most well known guy in the country, you married to Blair who happens to be a successful business woman, not to mention absolutely beautiful, you know people think of her as the model woman, everyone wants a perfect girl like Blair Bass...you have it all...every guy would die to be you right now so what the hell is your problem?!" retorted Nate.  
"I dont have a problem!" shouted Chuck, he couldn't find the right words, truth was that he couldn't think of one good reason why he wanted to leave. All along he had thought it was because he hated Blair or hated being married to Blair, but was there really any truth in that.  
"Then why are we even having this conversation man...you're life here is great...perfect in fact...maybe if you took a second to look at it you'd realise how right I am. And please, you need to stop treating Blair like crap because she hasn't done anything wrong and she doesn't deserve to be unhappy." added Nate, hoping that he had knocked some sense into his best friend.  
"Maybe Blair had a point when she destroyed that ring...maybe her dreams were true...as far as I can see...this world is perfect...Chuck you would realise that if you tried to make an effort...you can make this marriage work...it wouldn't be such a bad thing...you know how nice Blair is...you two were actually close friends before all of this." Serena reminded him.  
She was right, he and Blair were close...maybe their distance was his fault. He closed the Cypher, much to Nate and Serena's relief, they had managed to convince him, finally. Serena raced over and hugged him tightly before giggling to him, "and besides, in which other world would you have the privileged of being related to me, brother!" he laughed with her and even Nate was amused, or maybe just relieved that Chuck had dropped his insistence on leaving.

Serena turned and told them that she was going to go speak with Blair so the boys walked towards the side bar for a drink and Serena skipped to Blair's bedroom to tell her the good news. She arrived and found Blair buried in paper work, "what's all this?" she asked Blair.  
"I have to sort out the designs for next week, there are so many factors, like finances and stuff and statistics from the past 3 years...it's so much..." she looked up from her bed which was carpeted with worksheets, "when are you lot leaving?" she asked.  
Serena smiled and sat down on Blair's bed aside her, "B, you know we would never leave you...even Chuck...he was just being an ass...but we made him see sense!"  
"So no more portal jumps?" asked Blair.  
"No more!" Serena beamed and Blair immediately embraced her, laughing to show her relief that she wasn't going to be deserted by her best friends. Thank God.  
Serena had declined to stay at the Bass house for dinner and had dragged Nate out with her insisting that they should give Chuck and Blair some privacy. Once the two of them had left Blair had hidden in her room, she felt even more awkward being around Chuck now that she knew he wanted to leave.

The night had finally kicked in when Blair heard a knock at the bedroom door, obviously Chuck seeing as no one else lived in the house. She thought about not answering and pretending she was asleep, she really didn't want to see him right now. Before she had a chance to dash under her covers the door nudged open and Chuck popped his head through, "busy?" he whispered.  
"Urm...not...really" she replied waiting to see if he's come in to the room. He did.  
He held up a disc he was holding and pointed at it, "Gone with the Wind, apparently another one of Blair's favourites....wanna watch?" he asked, praying that she'd accept his peace offering. She was silent for a while until she finally coughed up a yes. So he turned on the large screen TV planted on the wall across the bed, the same TV that they had briefly watched their sex tape on thanks to Nate. He took the remote control and walked towards the bed, giving her a 'i'm about to sit next to you on the bed' look, so she shuffled to one side of the bed and he sat down beside her, spreading his legs out in front of him and she did the same. The movie began to play.  
"B?...Just so you know...I wouldn't have left...without you." he admitted, finally giving her the reassurance she had been dying for. Somewhere inside she felt all the strain finally lift off of her, she knew, as much as she hated to admit even to herself, that she would die if he ever left her.  
She had no idea how to respond and was grateful when he continued, "I was just being...selfish...I guess...i'm sorry." he looked at her then, ready for whatever she'd throw at him, because he deserved to be screamed at, to be scolded, strangled even, for even thinking about leaving.  
But she just smiled, her sweet innocent smile, "i'm glad your staying..." and then she giggled, "even though at least if you left your equivalent would have been a much better Chuck Bass!" she continued to giggle and he looked at her, confused.  
"and how's that?" he asked her almost smiling.  
"Well at least he would have loved me!" she replied, still in a teasing tone. He was taken aback because he didn't know whether she was joking or whether she was being serious. So he leaned himself behind her and drew his arms around her waist, just as he had done on the sofa the last time they watched a movie.  
"That's utterly ridiculous Blair. Would he spend his night watching a silly movie with you, when he could be working on his pitch for an important investment!?" teased Chuck, drawing circles onto her stomach, clothed stomach.  
"Im sure he'd be doing much more than just watching a movie with me!" she teased back, not realising the sexual innuendo of her statement.  
This caused Chuck to smirk and she turned her head to look at him before he spoke in a husky whisper, "then let's do...more..." he traced his fingers up her arm, "...Blair..."  
She shivered at his touch, he was so warm yet he gave her goosebumps. She couldn't help but look deep into his eyes as he stared back at her, not sure if it was a friendly smile or a seductive smirk plastered on his face. Then she finally realised what could happen if she didn't do something about it..she was in bed with her "husband" and he had just suggested they "do more" when they were already snuggled up with each other in bed, what the hell could "more" mean!  
She quickly turned her head away and faked a giggle, "the movie is playing...we're missing it" she finally managed to say.  
It was agonising to lose eye contact with him and even more agonising to lose the feel of his fingers which had just been enjoying the feel of her shoulders and neck. She had tensed up in front of him and he decided not to press her, everything he did always seemed to just push her away so he decided not to do anything. He sat back and looked at the T.V screen, tried to concentrate on the movie ! but he noticed that she was a little restless too, maybe things wouldn't be so awkward if he would just be a good friend to her.  
"Hey, Blair why are you so far away?" she turned to look at him and he smiled, "come here again, you can rest against me...to watch the movie." and she smiled back before once again resuming her position of lying her back against him and allowing him to wrap his arm around her as they sat in silence to watch Scarlett O'Hara show them how one was supposed to be in love.  
It was Chuck who woke up first again in the morning. He was lying on his side this time with Blair huddled next to him, her head resting against his chest and his legs flung over hers. She was still asleep by the sounds of it, he wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her head. Then he remembered what happened the last time they woke up in each others arms, there was no way he was going to let her wake up and find him lying next to her with a hard on, not that he had one right now, but he would surely get one if he didn't stop thinking about it.  
He moved his arms off her and and then separated his legs from hers, her smooth toned legs. Her dress had bunched up mid thighs and he could have easily lifted the hem of the dress and taken a quick peek of her panties, if she was wearing any...he smirked at the filthy thoughts running through his mind, desperately trying to think of anything other than having sex with Blair Bass, his "wife", if he didn't clear his head he was sure to get a hard on.  
Too late.

Blair woke up to the sunlight radiating through the window, she tossed in her bed and realised she was alone. He was gone. She sat up and thought back to the night they had shared together. She had enjoyed the movie and was sure that he had to, or at least enjoyed her company. Maybe he was late for work or something and decided to sneak off and let her sleep.  
It was then that Chuck came through the door, smiling at seeing her awake, "Hey you're awake...I have to go into work...I have a presentation to sort out...i'm pitching to potential investors...I guess i'll see you tonight or something?" he asked watching her eyes which were examining his suit.  
"Ok, i'll see you later...but those shoes dont go well with that suit...wear the brown one's, you left them in the lounge, which is grose by the way, no shoes in the lounge!" she giggled and he chuckled back, she was starting to sound like a typical wife.  
"I'll go change shoes...have a good day wifey," he smirked and she returned the smile before he turned and left the room

**

* * *

A.N. Way more hot C/B scenes to come....sorry for the slow updates...but their is some more drama to come! If you dont understand anything or need clarifying just ask!  
Review! feedback is much appreciated!**

** next chapter will be up in a couple of days...maybe tomorrow if i have the time.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Ok so I have realised that the second half of this chapter, where Blair and Chuck make an arrangement etc. was confusing and maybe a bit vague so I have edited the chapter, mainly the second half and I would strongly advise readers to re-read this chapter so that Chuck and Blair's true intentions are clearer in order to fully understand their characters actions, choices and feelings in future chapters.**

* * *

"So i'm guessing you and Chuck are friends again, you sound happy B!" said Serena into the phone. She had decided to give Blair a call to see how she was and Blair had started their conversion with how good her day had been and how her and Jenny were having the best time making their latest outfit prototypes.  
"Urm..yeah...we are...and I am happy, really happy, Chuck was...really nice to me last night so I guess you can say we're friends again!" exclaimed Blair glad that Serena couldn't see the huge smile on her face. Blair was finally certain that things were finally going somewhere with Chuck, she didn't know where exactly but something was happening and she was sure she felt something last night, in her stomach. Fluttering.  
She continued to talk on the phone when she spotted Jenny rubbing her tummy. Shit! She had promised a lunch break almost an hour ago! She quickly finished her conversation with Serena and made her way to Jenny.  
"Lunch is on me J! I'm sorry for making you wait so long!" she smiled quickly linking her arm with Jenny.  
"It's fine, let's get out of here i'm starving!" replied Jenny as they both walked off towards the exit.  
They got into a cab and went to pick up some lunch, they were at a cafe Jenny had suggested and Blair had played along as if she knew the cafe Jenny was talking about. When they waited for their food they had sat down and began talking about how excited they were about their new fashion line.  
"Oh by the way seeing as we're here do you wanna pick up some lunch for Chuck?" she asked Blair casually as if it was something Blair did regularly.  
"For Chuck?" asked Blair wondering how she was going to get Chuck his lunch, she had no idea where his office even was.  
"Yeah, I dont mind waiting around while you go around the corner to drop it off to him.  
Ok, so Chuck's workplace is around here somewhere.  
"Urm ok, what shall I get him? " she asked Jenny not really sure what he would want to eat from this place.

She had convinced Jenny to go with her seeing as she had no idea where Chuck worked, at least if Jenny came she could just follow her without Jenny realising. She really needed to find out more about her husband too. The thought made her smile, she was taking lunch to Chuck. Taking lunch to her husband. She couldn't wait to see the look on his face when he'd see her, bringing him lunch.  
Maybe she wouldn't have needed Jenny to find the building. You could see it a mile off, the moment she turned into the street she could see the skyscraper with a giant sign at the front. "Bass Investments". Oh my God that's Chuck's name...my name. She had never been so excited before, not even when she had seen her own design studio, ok maybe that was more exciting but this definitely made her prouder. As she came face to face with the sign she took a moment to read it "Bass Investments, part of Bass Industries" and underneath was her husbands name Charles Bartholomew Bass. She smiled and Jenny called out to her wondering why she had stopped.  
It wasn't difficult to find his room, their was a site map the moment she walked in and she quickly made a mental note of the floor Chuck's office was on.  
"Ok, you go up i'll wait here, just give him his lunch and come straight back...no hanky panky!" she giggled.  
Blair skipped off towards the elevator excited about getting to see Chuck at work and she knew he'd be shocked to see her at his office...she was sure he'd have filthy fantasies involving his office, his wife and sex.  
She had finally arrived, waiting outside his door, moments away from impressing him by bringing his lunch. She pushed the door open and looked inside. She almost died of shock when she saw him. He looked just as shocked. He sprung out of his seat immediately shoving the woman he had on his lap off of him. The woman quickly continued putting her clothes back on, whatever it was that they were doing they had already finished before she walked in. Chuck buttoned up his shirt almost frantically as the woman quickly made her escape not even looking towards Blair. She knew she had just had sex with a married man and had his wife walk in on the act.  
It was just Blair and Chuck now. Chuck didn't know what to do, he had to explain himself, what was Blair even doing here?  
Blair walked towards his desk slowly, placing a paper bag down by his computer.  
"I...bought you lunch" she whispered before turning around and walking out hurriedly.  
She couldn't breathe. She felt so humiliated, so hurt, betrayed...he had slept with another woman...he had probably been doing this everyday, and last night he had shared a bed with her!  
Tears began streaming down her cheeks, she ran towards the elevator, she had to escape. She almost felt sick, no she did feel sick. How could he have done such a thing, didn't he even care about her enough not to do such a thing. She wiped away her tears as the lift descended onto the ground floor, Jenny couldn't see her like this , no one could. She wiped her face down the best she could taking out her pocket mirror and checking that her make-up hadn't run. She looked fine. Time to get out of here she thought as she went to find Jenny, she had a feeling things were going to be more awkward than ever when she got home tonight.

It was almost midnight when Chuck finally got home. He didn't think he could face Blair today after what she had walked in on. What was she doing bringing me lunch anyway, he wondered. That made him feel worse, knowing that she had come to him, all the way to his office from her studio with his lunch and especially after the night they had shared. Out of all days for her to come to his office she chose today, the day he had finally decided to have sex for the first time since they had been in 4th world and he had never had the opportunity to properly satisfy his sexual needs since they began travelling worlds 5 years ago, besides, technically Blair had made him do it...if she hadn't turned him on so much lately he wouldn't be constantly thinking about having sex. Anyway, it was only once, it was just supposed to be a little flirting but then it went too far and it didn't even mean anything to him, besides he and Blair weren't in an actual relationship, it was just for show right?  
His mind had been debating all the excuses and explanations all day long, he had to just go to her and get the argument out of the way so that they could move on.  
He made his way slowly up the stairs, getting more nervous each step he took, until he reached her bedroom door. Then he turned the handle and pushed the door open, cursing himself for forgetting to knock. She was sitting in her bed reading a book, he hadn't seen her read in a long time. She didn't even look up at him, so he continued to walk towards her until he was sitting near her on the bed, still, she didn't look up from her book.  
"Blair?" he whispered, hoping the tears which were slowly forming in her eyes were due to a tragedy in the book she was reading. He decided to get the apology out before he changed his mind or she stopped him, "I'm sorry...about earlier...what you had to...walk in on." He waited for her to say something, to maybe show that she was listening but instead she continued to read, even turning the page to show she wasn't even interested in what he had to say. So he took the book from her.  
"What the hell are you doing!" she yelled trying to get her book back.  
"We need to talk Blair." he reasoned. He had to get her to understand that what she had walked in on had meant nothing to him and it was a simple lapse of judgement and he hadn't realised how wrong and stupid the idea was until he had seen Blair walk in on him, he had to convince her that he would never do such a terrible thing to her again if she just accepted his apology and let him in, maybe they could make their relationship work once and for all.  
"What? About how you humiliated me today! Is that your idea of work! Is that what you do everyday! And to think that I actually shared a bed with you last night! Your disgusting and I hate you!" she screamed to him, feeling disgusted by even looking at him, or maybe she was just hurt and betrayed, he was supposed to be her husband and he had slept with another woman.  
"No Blair. It was just once...I swear...this was my first time since 4th, and what? You expect me to stay abstinent for the rest of my life! I've been wanting to do it for a long time and I stayed away from women ok, I waited for you but you cant expect me to wait forever...I didn't want to do it with her but I had no choice. I barely even looked at her face." he said as he stood up from the bed, as if that would make a difference, the fact was that he had cheated and nothing would change that now, yes he was desperate for some attention for a long, long time but he could have just been patient and waited for Blair to be ready instead of playing away from home and making matters worse.  
"Oh spare me the details! And don't you dare blame this on me! Me and you...this isn't real! We might be husband and wife to the outside world but that's just for show...that's not what we are!" she shouted back, low blow, after all it was her that had been insistent on the two of them conforming to their roles as husband and wife and she was coming around to the idea of being his wife in mind and body, if he had just kept it in his pants long enough to wait for her she would have given him the 'attention' he needed because truth be told, she was in need of said 'attention' herself, but obviously there was no way she'd go near him now that he had just been inside another woman.  
"Oh really, so why are you angry about me sleeping with another woman then?" he asked her, and she didn't reply straight away because maybe she didn't have an answer but before he could continue she cut in.  
"It would ruin me! Imagine if people found out? It would ruin my business, imagine the scandal...I do not want to be associated with such filthy negative press such as being cheated on by my husband who prefers it with a cheap secretary on his office table!" she exclaimed also jumping off the bed and facing him. Sure that was one of the reasons because it would definitely ruin her reputation, and his, but that wasn't the main reason she was hurt and angry, she was feeling betrayed but like she would ever admit that to him.  
"Actually I'd prefer it right there on your bed with you but obviously that would never happen seeing as you despise me so much." whether that was a statement or a question she did not know, anyhow she was going to ignore that particular comment.  
"What if she went to the media...it would ruin me! It would ruin you even more! Did you not even take a second to consider that?!" she yelled waving her hands at him like a mad woman.  
"If you must know, I had the bitch transferred, she'll keep her silence if she wants to live an uncomplicated life. Besides I have to have a sex life Blair...unlike you im not asexual" he smirked angrily. She was getting on his last nerve, why couldn't she just understand that normal married couples didn't go without sex for this long, especially when he was so used to having it on a regular basis, but of course Blair hardly ever had sex, it was one of the countless things he, Serena and Nate would mock her for.  
"Your sick! And I am not asexual! I'm just not a desperate whore like you!" she threw back sending him a smirk of her own, yes it was true that she wasn't as promiscuous as her friends, not even in their own world where she had lost her virginity and swore never to have sex again unless it was with someone that she cared about and felt connected to because her first time hadn't lived up to her expectations, unlike everyone else in her world sex was something she felt should be meaningful, but that was her choice and her business, something important to her that the others just didn't seem to understand.  
"What the fuck are you on about Blair! It's been how many months since we got here and i've had sex once! You seriously cannot expect me to stay abstinent because i'm telling you now that's not possible. Maybe if you were a proper wife we wouldn't have this problem, I could share my sex life with you!" Why did everything he say seem to sound so insulting, what he wanted to say was that he wanted her, desperately, not just for sex but because she was something else, something he had never had before and these past few weeks had been awkward for him, he had began feeling things, for her. Every time she spoke, moved or looked at him she had turned him on and he had been aching for release and he had wanted it only to be from her but he knew that it was impossible because she would never want him in that way, he just knew her, she was too prim and proper, she would never want him and that was what drove him to sleep with someone else, it had meant nothing, that woman wasn't even his secretary she was just some employee that worked somewhere in his building, he had never even seen her before and anyway he had made an agreement with her, he had her transferred far away from his office and Manhattan and told her if she ever opened her mouth he would ruin her and no one would counter a threat from a Bass.  
"Your disgusting! I would never even think of sharing a bed with you!" she spat out, even though she already had.  
"You did last night." he reminded her, smirking once more.  
"That...that was...as friends." she defended herself, shit, she new he would bring that up, he would never forget details like that, neither did she because in all honesty she had loved every second of having his arms wrapped around hers and being embraced by his whole body in their marital bed.  
"Then we can have a sex life..." he whispered, moving closer to her and taking a lock of her hair between his fingers, "...as friends," he finished, allowing his breath to radiate her blushing cheeks.  
"That wouldn't solve any of our problems," she whispered back, wondering what had made her suddenly lose her voice, but she knew that the lack of sex wasn't even their biggest problem, it was the lack of trust, intimacy and the lack of love.  
"It would solve a lot of things, believe me" he assured, looking down towards his pants and then smiling, "and besides, it would mean I don't have to go else where...and thus it wouldn't risk ruining our reputations and our businesses." he added, using her own previous argument in his favour, if it was her reputation that she was worried about then he would act like he cared, besides he wanted to make sure he could convince her to look at the bigger picture.  
"So you think using me for sex is going to solve everything!" her voice was back, it didn't matter how much she wanted to sleep with him, she wasn't going to just let him assume that it would solve all their problems.  
"I wouldn't be using you..." he assured her, allowing his hands to take hold of her arms. He would never use her, he wanted to tell her that he did like her and that he did have certain feelings towards her but wasn't sure exactly what they were and of course he was afraid of commitment so he thought best to keep those feelings hidden and find another way of getting close to her. He wanted her, badly. but how could he ever tell her that, it would change everything between them and he didn't want to risk losing her altogether, she was too important to him, but why did he always seem to push her away from him.  
"This isn't working...it never will...I cant live like this any more...today it's about...sex or whatever...what will it be next time Chuck? We aren't the same Chuck and Blair that fell in love in this world...we're just fooling ourselves trying to act like it'll work when it just wont...it never will." she finished, Chuck let go of her and realised that maybe she was right, maybe they never could make it work, no matter how they wanted to, she just didn't feel the same, she didn't want him, how could he tell her how he felt if she hated him so much.  
"Then let's...get a divorce." he blurted out, whoa, where did that come from? Take it back you idiot, he thought desperately hoping she hadn't heard him.  
"Divorce?" she asked making sure she had heard correctly, is that what he really wanted. She was shocked to even think that he would make such a suggestion, surely he couldn't mean it.  
"Yes," he continued reluctantly, he couldn't read her face but it looked as though she was mulling over the idea, why did he have to bring up divorce in the first place, that was the last thing he wanted but he had to go and open his big mouth and now he had just given her a way out and if she accepted he would lose her, but before he realised he was digging himself further into a hole he continued, "that would solve everything for you. Divorce means you're free of me and I can sleep around how I like without having to worry about hurting your feelings. We can say you found out I cheated and you filed for divorce, simple." he said, walking away from her, hoping that maybe he could use reverse psychology in an attempt to tame her anger towards him and realise that she could lose him if she pushed him away far enough. She was silent for a while, shocked that he had suggested divorce, if she agreed it would be over for them and that was the last thing she wanted. What she wanted was him, she wanted him so badly that she was willing to just rip his clothes off right now and show him, but of course then she would just look desperate and she had to maintain some sort of control, she did the only thing that came to mind, try to make the divorce idea look like a stupid one but without making it obvious that she didn't want to divorce him.  
"Are you crazy! People would think I wasn't good enough for you or something!" she yelled at him, "it would reflect badly on me and it could ruin me not to mention the negative publicity and the effect on my business! I'm not going to be another divorced wife who got cheated on with some cheap whore!" she continued stabbing her finger into his chest.  
"Fine we'll think of another reason for divorce...one that suits the both of us and keeps our pride and reputations in tact." he offered, not straying away from the idea of divorce, it seemed to have her doing a 180 and she was actually touching him again, that was a good sign right? Maybe he could toy with the idea of divorce for a while.  
"Well...' she paused, was he really going to insist on getting a divorce, she noticed a slight smirk on his face, he was probably trying to hide the glint in his eyes too, was he playing a game? How dare he use divorce against her like this, did he really think that he could use reverse psychology on her and get her to forget what he did by pretending that he would leave her. I fhe wanted to play with her mind then she would play back, "it would have to be mutual...people would have to believe it was for real...that we didn't love each other any more." That sounded believable right, like she wanted a divorce too, he looked a bit gutted and she smiled on the inside, of course he didn't really want a divorce, she realised, he just thinks he's clever and she had to admit it was a stupid game, flawed in a number of aspects and would totally trap them in game of hate because now they would have to pretend that they actually hated each other and wanted a divorce until one of them bit the bullet and admitted that it wasn't really what they wanted and that they should just embrace their true feelings. But did he have and feelings for her or was he just after the sex, she wondered.  
"Fine...got any bright ideas?" he asked, secretly hoping that she didn't, he couldn't believe that she was actually agreeing to this, couldn't she tell that he was just playing a game to get her to admit how she really felt.  
"Well...I guess, people would have to think we were having problems...problems getting along...arguing in public and stuff...that way when we get a divorce we can say we just fell out of love and decided to go our separate ways." she suggested, she had to make sure he didn't think she wanted him to fle for divorce right away, maybe if she procrastinated on it, they would eventually forget about the whole thing and it would give her enough time to get him back in her good books, although it should be the other way around, she was the one angry with him and he should be trying to win her over without having to play silly games with her.  
"Wouldn't that attract bad publicity? Arguing in public?" he claimed rubbing his temple and smiling at her, it sounded to him a bit like she was prolonging the whole divorce process, maybe she didn't wanta divorce after all.  
"It's better than people knowing I got cheated on! Think about how it would affect your reputation, being known as a cheat!" she scowled.  
"Fine...so this is going to take some time then...it could take months..." he clarified, it probably would and he knew that it was her intention to drag out a divorce. He couldn't be 100% sure because then he would just call her out on it and he would pin her up against the wall bruising her lips with kisses and force her to admit how she feels about him, but he could sense a little hesitation on her part and he knew they were both too stubborn to admit 1) the fact that neither of them would ever want a divorce and 2) the fact that maybe there were some hidden feelings between them.  
"I guess it could take time." she agreed, gladly. Great, so she had him right where she wanted. Well, not right where she wanted, where she really wanted him was fully undressed on top of her and making her cry out in ecstacy, but obviously that would be difficult under the circumstances, she blushed at the thought, especially with his intense gaze making her slightly aroused.  
"Right so we work our way to a mutual breakup and then get divorced...we remain good friends of course. What do we tell Serena and Nate?" he asked.  
"The truth, that it wasn't working." she answered.  
"Fine, and in the mean time...since this divorce thing could take a long time, it still doesn't solve...my problem...?" he tried to look and sound serious and it looked like it had worked because it seemed as though she was actually considering it.  
"We can have rules." she suggested before even thinking twice, had she just agreed to have sex with him? Maybe she really was aroused.  
"Rules?" he wondered out loud.  
"I want something in return." she demanded, she had to think fast, she couldn't allow him to think that she actually wanted to have sex with him, she wouldn't look needy and desperate, especially not for him, it would give him victory and she wanted to have control when it came to sex. She knew she wasn't very secure when it came to sex anyway, it was something special to her, something she hadn't really enjoyed before and she wanted to enjoy it with Chuck but now that they had made this divorce arrangement there was only one way to make it 'ok' for them to have sex without it looking like she was desperate for him, she had to make sex part of their 'arrangement', even if deep down they would both know it would be much more than that. She knew that once she had him in bed with her, she wouldn't be able to hide her lust and desire for him.  
He smirked, glad that he was finally getting somewhere and the fact that she was asking for something in return just turned him on, he was desperate to just rip that night gown off her hot body and take her right on their bed.  
"Why? Isn't giving you a heated orgasm enough?" he teased her and the shock on her face confirmed that he may have gone too far with his humour.  
"Your sick!" she growled, not admitting to the truth that just one heated orgasm would be far from enough.  
"What do you want? Anything you ask for is yours," he considered this for a moment and thought of the first thing Blair Waldorf would want, "after the divorce you can take whatever you want...the house...the holiday homes, money...all yours." he offered her, knowing how much she loved material things, the holiday homes would have definitely won her over.  
She contemplating this, was it worth making herself look materialistic and superficial just to get a bit of initmacy with him? Damn it was, the offer was just too irresistable, she wanted him desperately, not that she'd ever admit that to him, the basshole was already too pompous and that just made her insides churn, the fact that he thought he was too good for her or something. He would take from her and never give her anything in return except material things, even though she'd accept the offer she didn't want to make it look like he was winning and there was no way she wanted to make it look as though she would ask him for sex in return for money and material things. So she did what she did best and reverted to offence, hurting him was her weapon,"great, I accept...oh and another thing...after the divorce I dont...want to see you again...you stay out of my life for good" she murmured, turning away from him slightly.  
He was surprised, surely she couldn't really want that, "I thought we were going to remain friends?"  
"I dont think i'd be able to after everything we have been through...and what we're going to have to go through up until the divorce...I want to move on...by myself." she added, knowing that she didn't really mean that, she just wanted to make it look like he meant nothing to her and that the sex was just part of their arrangement. Was it selfish for her to expect him to tell her that she meant something to him before she could open up to him.  
"You cant mean that Blair. Your saying that now...but you'll change your mind...I know you...you couldn't cope with losing either me or the other two...no matter how much you try to convince yourself." he reasoned, taking her arm in his hand and pulling her towards him, "Blair...just leave that particular demand out...for now...I told you, you can have all the things I mentioned in return for...you know what...then after the divorce you can decide if you still want me in your life...as a friend." he pleaded, knowing that he could never live without her.  
She allowed him to hold her close to him and then smiled slightly, ok so maybe he did care and she was glad that didn't agree to that particular demand, "fine, so everything is agreed then." she stated, finally extracting herself from his grasp.  
"Great, so I hope you realise that my side of the agreement means I get the say on how things go in the bedroom...just like you get the say on what you want from our divorce settlement?" he smiled, excited by the prospect of finally getting her to sleep him, he didn't want to sound desperate so he tried to keep things light and humorous.  
She struggled for words but eventually managed to nod her head, all of a sudden she wasn't entirely sure what she was agreeing to. She wasn't as sexually experienced as he was so she had no idea what she would be in for if she gave him total control.  
He grinned, victory he thought, then he swayed towards her and reached his hands to her waist blowing a stray lock of hair from her face, she closed her eyes and shivered from the contact, this is what she wanted, "well just to warn you, it will be regular, every night maybe, and i'll make sure you enjoy it as much as i'm sure I will," and he kissed her neck sucking and biting slightly before letting go. She didn't even try to move away from him so he felt encouraged, he kicked his shoes off whilst not losing eye contact, then he pushed her softly down onto the bed and she quickly moved to the opposite side of the bed hiding slightly under the sheets. Why the hell was she scared now after she just agreed to have sex with him, this is what she wanted, as much as she tried to tell herself that she still felt a little aprehensive, what if he really did want a divorce and it wasn't just a mid game, what if this was just an agreement, what if it meant nothing to him, what if this was all just fake.  
He smiled, she was so cute when she was nervous, he got under the bed sheets and moved closer to her rubbing his legs against hers and tracing lines down her arms with his finger. She was almost shivering at his every touch and before she could speak he took her lips with his, kissing her hungrily, making it clear that he had fantasized about doing it for so long. When her mouth remained closed for too long and she hardly seemed to be returning the kiss, he began to massage her back and move lower to her ass, lifting up her negligee to feel her skin. She trembled as his fingers pressed onto her butt and then his lips began exploring her jaw and then her neck, licking, sucking and biting at her flesh, whilst his hands continued to explore her body, now reaching under the front of her dress feeling her chest. He had waited too damn long for this, too tounch her, to feel her and to have her all to himself. He felt a sudden possessive urge towards her s if she belonged to him now and as if he had some sort of duty to look after her and make sure she was safe and satistfied. She was finally letting him in and he wasn;t going to hold back this time, he was certain that they would never really get a divorce, he would never let that happen, it had just been an initial slip of the tongue when he brought it up in the first place and carrying on the idea was unintentional, he just couldn't take it back once he had said it. Then he had turned it into some sort of stupid arrangement which meant he didn't have to admit his true feeling towards her or admit that he had mentioned divorce in haste and hadn't really meant it. They were both too damn stubborn for his liking and it would land them in a lot of trouble one day, but one thing was for sure, he would gradually show her that he did want to make their relationship work and then the whole divorce idea would be forgotten. The good thing was that he could always bring up the divorce in the future if he needed to use a bit of reverse psychology on her if she were ever angry with him again, he had no doubt that she would probably do the same thing to him. his mind was spiralling, he shouldn't be thinking too much now that he finally had her under him, literally.  
She was still tense and hardly moved against him, the last thing he wanted to do was maul her. He moved slightly to his side and tried to lift her towards him but she held her arms up covering her chest and tensing up against him. He noticed her reluctance in joining in and realised that maybe she was...afraid. He felt as though he was forcing her, she had agreed to this and now she was changing her mind? Then he realised that maybe he was asking too much of her too soon, but he was sure that she would want this, she was just too stubborn to admit to it. Maybe she just needed time, he thought, so he stopped, he let go of her and she resumed her position on her side of the bed afraid to look him the eye. She was still nervous, she was seconds away from having sex with him, for all the wrong reasons, why did everything have to be an 'arrangement' with them, their life was fake, their marriage was fake and now they were going to start having fake sex. Before she could think any further she felt him against her again, lining his body against hers and then wrapping his arms around her. Here he goes again, she thought.  
"You dont need to be afraid of me Blair, I would never hurt you...you should probably go to sleep." he whispered, kissing her forehead and hugging her tightly. She was in momentary shock, did he just give up on trying? She wasn't sure why but maybe he noticed her reluctance and didn't want to push her, maybe he had a heart after all. She couldn't deny that she felt her heart leap at his gesture and wanted to secretly maul him right now but she knew it wasn't the right time, even if they both insisted on pretending that the sex was nothing more than part of their 'arrangement' she was going to make sure that it felt right, like she had always wanted, so she hugged him back because he hadn't rushed her, because he hadn't forced her and he had noticed she was nervous and noticed she was afraid. She hugged him back because she knew he didn't want to have fake sex, he wanted it to be real and she didnt need him to reassure her that he wanted it to be with her because she knew she was his first choice, maybe even his only choice.  
Then he let go of her and sat up, unbuttoning his shirt, "Dont freak out, I'm just taking my clothes off, i've had them on all day and I probably stink!" he chortled removing his shirt completely.  
"You smell fine Chuck." smiled Blair feeling slightly hot at seeing him strip.  
"Well it's pretty hot in here too," he added, removing his pants and throwing them to the floor. He moved back towards her almost naked in only his briefs which looked way too cramped from what she could tell. He slid his arms around and once more and intertwined their legs together and she quite liked the feel of his bare skin against her so she thought she'd make the most of it and let her hands get comfortable with the feel of his skin, maybe even tease him a bit...then she realised he was fast asleep. She smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his chest before drifting off herself.

* * *

A.N I hope this was better written and better explained! I will try to better my writing as much as I can!

**  
A.N. of course much more Chair to come...yes it get's better and hotter! Tell me what you hope will happen and ideas/suggestions are welcome in fact I love hearing your ideas and your comments on what you like and dislike and what you guess might happen next....**** Review pleeeeeeease! and thank you so much to all those who have taken the time to review, it really means a lot and it inspires me to keep writing and posting so thank you so much!**

**p.s upcoming chapter may be rated M....**


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N I have edited the previous chapter as it was too vague and I may have confused reader about the whole arrangement between Chuck and Blair so please re-read at least the last half of the previous chapter (Chuck and Blair conversation) before reading this as I have added detail to it to explain their feelings and reasons behind their actions and choices, I hope I have done enough to clarify and haven't confused you too much! Thanks for reading.**

* * *

It was 6am when they both woke, thanks to Blair's alarm clock.  
"Fuck Blair...turn it off!" he groaned as she rolled off of him to get to the alarm clock, yeah, she had been lying on top of him. She lay on her back now after turning off the alarm and Chuck rolled towards her pulling her into him.  
"What time is it?" he whispered onto her collar bone. she was warm and looked so good with her hair messy.  
"6" she replied returning his hug, his skin was warm and almost moist as her fingers glided up and down his back.  
"Fuck Blair..." why did he have to use the word fuck whilst lying half naked on top of her in bed! "...do you always wake up this early!" he slurred and she continued to rub her fingers across his back and he had to hide his enjoyment by pursing his eyes closed and focusing on something else before she turned him on too much.  
"Yes." she answered, "Oh shit!" she yelled as she sat up suddenly.  
"What?" asked Chuck, confused at her sudden outburst.  
"I have to go to work early today and then I was going to Connecticut...to...to visit....Eleanor." she said as she tried getting out of the bed but was stopped by Chuck.  
"You're visiting Eleanor?" he asked bringing her back under the sheets.  
"Yeah, but she doesn't know, I thought I'd surprise her, so I'll probably be late home tonight" she finished once again getting up from the bed and once again being pulled back by Chuck. She had decided a week ago that she would try and win her mother back, she knew that her equivalent had a major falling out with Eleanor after marrying Chuck and it sounded so ridiculous that her family had been torn apart just for falling in love with a guy, so she had promised herself that she would make amends with her mother and today was the day she had planned to visit her.  
"It's 6am B, come back to bed for a bit," he murmured, drawing her into his arms and pinning her legs down with his, it was too early and he had been looking forward to snoozing with her.  
"Chuck! I cant...I have to go...please" she begged as she tried to free herself from him, not that she actually wanted to, she would love to just stay right in bed and waste the day away in his arms, their silly argument last night seemed so ridiculous now.  
"Stop struggling, just stay a while, I don't bite...well actually I do and i'm sure you'd enjoy it, but I promise not to bite right now." he giggled as he teasingly reached his lips to her neck and bit her flesh. She trembled at his touch and regretted not sleeping with him last night, if his touch could make her feel like this she could barely imagine how good it would feel to have sex with him. She realised that he hadn't tried to touch her again and she didn't want him to think she wanted more so she got up from the bed once more and this time he didn't stop her, he just smiled and snuggled up under the sheets watching her every move as she looked for something to wear and a towel before disappearing into the bathroom. He may not have had his way with her this time, but he had a feeling their time was coming soon. He would just be patient.

She was at the dresser after her shower and had finished applying her make-up, she was almost ready. Chuck was still in bed, awake, watching her get ready, she was so precise with everything she did, her hair, her clothes, her jewellery, her make-up, everything had to be perfect. She was incredibly adorable, he thought, as he smiled and felt himself harden under the covers. She didn't seem like the quick fuck in the morning type so he tried not to even think about it. Then she turned to him a smiled, a huge smile, wow, she looked fucking hot, he thought.  
"You look fucking hot!" shit, did he just say that out loud? He must have because she had turned bright red and turned to look for something before she picked up her handbag.  
"I'm all good to go. I guess i'll see you...tonight then." she asked as she moved closer to the door.  
"Sure, tonight." he winked at her and she blushed again leaving the room before returning when he called her name, "yeah?" she asked.  
"Good luck with Eleanor, she's going to be ecstatic when she see's you." and he gave her a sweet smile and it excited her because she couldn't wait to see her mother and couldn't wait to return home to her husband.

Thoughts of their arrangement were still rushing through her mind on her way to the design studio, she knew they would end up sleeping together soon and she couldn't help but wonder if this was it. Was Chuck the one. Ever since she had lost her virginity in her own world with that stupid guy from her firearm training group she had decided that sex wouldn't be just some past time for her it would be meaningful and she would find that guy whom she would share an undeniable connection with, she didn't care what others thought of her decision. Serena, Chuck and Nate had always made fun of her about her non-existent sex life because in their world she was the only one they knew that took sex so seriously, she still remembered how shocked Serena and Chuck were when they found out she had finally lost her virginity.

**_"You what!" exclaimed Serena. Chuck just looked at Blair in shock, unsure of whether to laugh or congratulate her. They had been waiting for this day for a long time and never actually thought they would see the day that Blair lost her virginity and here she was telling them all about it, she didn't look very happy either._**

**_"S, it was the worst thing ever! Ugh! I'm never doing it again!" Blair made a face and Chuck couldn't hold back his laugh this time so he burst into a fit of laughter and Serena punched his arm in an attempt to shut him up. Serena knew Blair was really insecure about things like this even though she would go out of her way just to prove that she wasn't, which was the precise reason she didn't mind Chuck being around when she made this delicate disclosure._**

**_Chuck managed to halt his laughter and tried to extract some more information, "So who was the, urm, unlucky guy? Did you manage to scare him off afterwards?"_**

**_Blair scowled at him and looked for the nearest object she could throw at him, grabbing hold of her handbag she repeatedly hit him over the head with it as he tried to duck away and defend himself, "you conceited, self absorbed, heinous ass! I hate you!" she yelled fiercely as he managed to extract the bag from her hands and hold her wrists firmly in his hands._**

**_"Calm down drama queen, I was just winding you up! Now get back to the story, it was getting rather interesting." he drawled and she pulled her hands away from him before turning her back on him and facing an amused Serena who was obviously trying to hold back laughter._**

**_"What, is this some kind of joke? Is it that funny that someone actually slept with me! Why is that so hard to believe!" she yelled almost near to tears. _**

**_Serena managed to come to her senses in time to calm Blair down, "No honey of course not, I was laughing at you attacking Chuck, I swear, look why dont you just tell us what happened," she began, as she carefully wrapped her arm around her best friend and led her to the divan to sit down, "so, who was it? Anyone I know?" she finished._**

**_Blair took a moment to decide whether to reveal any more about her night and how things turned out. She remembered when Serena had lost her virginity and she had told Blair how awful her first time had been, so she knew there was nothing wrong with feeling the same about her first time, so taking comfort in that fact she began telling Serena what happened. "Well, you know Jimmy from my firearm training group, we were always partnering up for our training and I knew for a long time that he kind of liked me and wanted to, well you know, do it," she checked Serena's expression to make sure she was following, seeing her nod her head encouraged her to go on, "well last night when he dropped me off to my apartment, well I invited him up for a drink." Serena continued to nod and Blair wondered if she was even listening at all, it was normal for Serena not to get things the first time around and Blair was used to explaining things numerous times for her friend until she finally understood especially when Blair preferred to talk cryptically in order to leave more to the imagination and also because she hated going in to detail about things such as sex._**

**_"He didn't force you into anything, like take advantage of you?" Chuck interrupted. Blair looked at him angrily for interrupting, for a second she had forgotten he was still in the room and now he had just made it uncomfortable for her to continue, she was insecure about this enough already without having Chuck prodding on details._**

**_"No, I mean, I was kind of, scared at first, but, he wasn't too demanding." Blair explained and even Serena looked at her with a worried expression now. _**

**_"What did he do, I mean how did you go from drinks to sex, I know you Blair, you're really fussy when it comes to people getting close to you?" questionned Serena and Chuck had moved closer to them looking slightly concerened which made Blair feel more at ease so she continued her account of the night before._**

**_"Well we were talking, he was moving closer to me, I knew what he wanted and to be honest I didn't want to stop him," she waited and looked at both Serena and Chuck to see their reaction at her admitting that she wanted to let this Jimmy guy get close to her, everyone knew that Blair wasn't easy and people usually found that odd because no one really made a big fuss about sleeping around, it was just normal to everyone. "So, he got close, we started making out, then he picked me up and took me to my bed, at that point I obviously knew what was going to happen so I just let him, I told him I didn't want to, well," she paused and then whispered, "take my clothes off fully" she looked to see if Chuck had heard and he averted her gaze to save her from embarrassment, he noticed how she had whispered so that he wouldn't have heard, but he had. "I don't think Jimmy understood though because he started doing it anyway," she stopped and couldn't believe that she had just told them that, she quickly jumped up from where she was sitting and turned away from them both, but she was on a roll now and she just felt like letting it all out, "I was scared to tell him to stop, but I was so uncomfortable when he started taking my clothes off and he was so desperate to speed it up, I just told him that it was my first time and to go easy," she paused and even though she was facing away from Serena and Chuck they could easily tell she was close to tears, her voice was shaking and she was sniffing more often, "he laughed, I don't know why but he did, after that he didn't try taking off my top again but we still, I still let him do it...he was more gentle near the end and when it was over he just got dressed and went, he told me he'd see me at training, it was like nothing happened with us, we were just back to normal again." she turned back to face Serena and found that Chuck had walked up towards her and was standing right behind her, well in front of her now that she had turned around. _**

**_He placed his hands on her shoulder and looked at her sincerely, "did he hurt you Blair, I can take care of him, you'll never have to see him again?" he asked and she looked at him in shock. Chuck was one of the most powerful people in their city seeing as his donor, Bart Bass, was one of the wealthiest and most powerful scientists in the world so if they ever wanted to get rid of someone, it would be easy to do._**

**_"What? No! We're still going to speak, he's in my training group, i'm not a wimp that i'm going to be afraid of him, it was nothing, i'm fine, so he hurt my feelings and made me feel....horrible, it would've been the same with anyone," she walked past Chuck and towards Serena, "S, you said no one enjoys their first time, you said you hated your first right? Well then i'm normal right?" she looked back at chuck, "it's nothing, i'm normal, just like Serena." she turned back to Serena who was nodding in agreement trying to hide her true opinion about the situation. _**

**_Sure Serena hated her first time, but not because she was overpowered by the guy she was with, or because she was insecure or embarrassed or scared like Blair had been, she just hadn't enjoyed it as much as she thought she would, but there was no need to make Blair feel worse than she already did. "Of course Blair, it's fine, you'll get used to it anyway," she stood and walked towards her friend hugging her, "i'm just glad you're ok Blair."_**

**_"I'm ok, but that doesn't mean I ever want to do it again! I didn't enjoy it at all, even the part that you're supposed to enjoy, it just didn't feel right, I didn't want him to look at me or touch me. Im going to wait until I find someone who I actually want to do it with, I don't care how long it takes S, I wont ever sleep with anyone ever again until I know that I have a special connection with them." Serena and Chuck looked at each other, bemused, they hadn't expected Blair to make such a declaration, Chuck couldn't believe that anyone would want to wait for such a ridiculous reason just to have sex, what was the big deal anyway. But Blair had made her decision and she wouldn't back down now, she had learnt one thing from her experience and that was that she wouldn't just let anyone come near her body in such a way again unless she felt a part of that person and shared a sense of unity with them, only then would she ever have sex again. She didn't care what people thought, just because sex was meaningless to others, it didn't mean she would share their perspective, she hated her first time because she felt disconnected, exposed, insecure, unmoved, unwanted amongst a number of other things she hated to feel, worst of all afraid. "I know you guys might think that i'm weird or alien or something, but this is just me, it's how I feel, who I am, sex is going to be something meaningful for me, maybe one day you'll both understand," she turned to Chuck, "maybe even you Chuck, maybe one day you'll understand, who knows maybe you'll even agree with me!" she smiled._**

**_"I doubt that Blair," he smirked, "but if I do, I'll make sure you're witness to it." he winked at her and she blushed._**

It seemed a long time ago now, thinking back to how she had first experienced sex and how awful of an experience it was. She had faltered from her promise during 2nd world where she had to become close and intimate with her equivalent's high school boyfriend and she got so close to him that she had actually slept with him once. At the time she was assumed to be a virginity by her boyfriend and so she had to fake her virginty. She hadn't enjoyed the experience that time either, again feeling fearful and exposed, she knew that she still lacked that special connection with the guy and it hadn't felt right. Luckily Chuck had quickly found another portal and they were onto 3rd world before she would have to explain to her then boyfriend why she didn't want to rekindle a sexual relationship with him because there was no way she would have slept with him again if they had stayed there any longer. since then 3rd world and 4th world were hardly a good experience for either of the four of them and luckily, due to the wars occuring in each of those worlds there was no opportunity to embrace relationships or do anything other than fight in the wars and take care of injured soldiers and casualties of war. Now here she was, a little over 5 years after their journey began, finally in a world they could consider near perfect, except she was married to her life long friend and she was beginning to develop alien feelings towards him. This sort of lust and desire for a long term relationship would have been laughed at in her own world, but now it brought a smile to her face and made her giddy. She couldn't wait to get closer to Chuck and it made her laugh that after all they had been through and all the places they had been to, she had ended up here with Chuck. She couldn't help listen to the voice in her head that was telling her that this was it, this was what she had been looking for, waiting pateintly for, she was finally ready to feel connected, to Chuck. Everything was finally falling into place and now she would have that extra bit of joy after visiting her mother and forging a lost relationship with Eleanor and Cyrus Rose, the parents that her equivalent had lost in favour of the love of her life, she was finally getting the chance to pick up the pieces.

------

It was almost 10pm when Chuck decided to go to bed, he thought he could maybe wait for her there. He didn't want to fall asleep and he definitely didn't want to wait until tomorrow to celebrate her reunion with Eleanor. He saw her book on her bedside table and decided to read it. He had never read an actual book before, there were no such thing back in their own world except for in the museums, where Blair would often go to read books. It was how she knew so much about worlds like this and maybe why she blended in so perfectly here, this was her perfect world. But this book was no history book, it was a story book, romance, a love story. Love, Chuck had never really believed in love and didn't ever think he would. It was something so alien in his world and something he knew was important to the people of this world, so he was also aware that he would have to learn more about such emotions and become accustomed if he were ever to fully conform. He wasn't as against the idea as he had first been and he felt that maybe being with Blair had caused him to feel this way. Blair had always been a good friend of his even though they were usually at each others throats, but he knew that he cared for her deeply and would always be there for her, the arguing was just to wind each other up, deep down they cared for each other a lot. He was sure that he would never be able to live without her and even though she could be weird at times with her perspectives on life and how one should live their life, he still found her incredibly intruiging. Not only had he become fascinated by her elegance, class, modesty and looks but he found that he admired her and was intent on pleasing her even though she was so hard to get. He knew Blair would have fantasized about things such as love, or of finding her perfect man and being loved immensely, being someone's one and only. He smiled, blushing slightly at not finding the idea as revolting as he used to, in fact the thought of love warmed his heart slightly, so he began reading the book. He was absorbed in the novel 20 minutes later when Blair finally walked in, throwing her bag down, removing her coat and collapsing on the bed.  
Chuck smiled, she didn't even look at him or bother saying hello, stubborn woman, "long day?" he asked breaking their silence, no answer, "You must be tired...come under the covers." he finished as he moved lower down the bed closer to her, still she did not look at him.  
"I'm....an idiot." she finally murmured laying back and looking up at the ceiling.  
He sniggered, "well that would be an understatement." he joked as he tried to pull her higher up the bed but she pulled away from him, "hey I was just joking, you're not an idiot, now what the hell is wrong?" he asked beginning to get worried at her behaviour. She turned her face away from him before bolting under the covers and digging her face into her pillow.  
"Blair! What the hell is wrong with you..." he got under the covers next to her and tried to turn her around and towards him then he began tickling her.  
"Chuck!" she screamed out of anger finally facing him, "leave me alone! Just leave me ok!" she had tears streaming down her cheeks and he stared at her now with worried eyes. Why couldn't he just see that she was genuinely upset did everything have to be a joke or a game to him.  
"Blair, tell me what happened? Please...you can talk to me." he tried to calm her and touch her cheek to wipe away her tears. Finally, he's concerend, she thought, she looked up at him with teary eyes, his question brought back the memories of her day and how awful it had been.  
"She didn't even speak to me! She couldn't bear to look at me! She....she hates me Chuck!" Blair burst into tears crying as hard as she could and she fell into Chuck's arms as he held onto her tightly comforting her. She had gone to see Eleanor in an attempt to reconcile and to make up for her mistakes, or the mistake her equivalent had made in leaving her family behind. She had gone, uninvited, into Eleanor's home and had sent the maid to call for her whilst she had waited in the foyer. The moment Eleanor saw her Blair had smiled and greeted her but Eleanor had stood frozen to her spot as if she had seen a ghost. Blair had tried to get a reaction from her, tried to apologise, ask her questions, anything that would get a reaction, but Eleanor had simply given her a look of pure hate before storming off and telling her maid to advise "the visitor" to leave and never return. Blair had been heartbroken, she had never felt so rejected in her life and she had felt as though her entire world had collapsed in front of her eyes. On her way back home the only thing that had cheered her up and given her a little hope was the fact that she was going home to Chuck.  
"Hey it's ok....I promise it'll be ok...ssshh B," he massaged circles into her back hushing her, "it's the first time she's seen you since she lost you, or your equivalent, whatever, what I mean is....it doesn't mean you have to give up ok...it's not the end of the world." he tried to reassure her. She lied down on the bed after retracting herself from Chuck's arms, her cheeks still stained with mascara, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down.

Chuck lied down next to her, "i'm a dreamer," she whispered to him. He had crept off the bed to get something from her dressing table and rejoined her in the bed. He couldn't believe how broken she looked or how upset she was because of Eleanor's rejection but something inside him told him that seeing her hurt was making him physically sick, he couldn't handle seeing her like this. He knew that he had to show her that she was still wanted by him, even if it wuold bring a small smile on to his face.  
"Blair," he began, as he used the facial wipe to clean her face of make-up, "there's nothing wrong with having dreams, it gives you something to live for, hope and aspiration." he assured her continuing to cleanse her face.  
"You used to mock me for being a dreamer." she questioned him, surprised at his sudden caring tone.  
"That was...just me teasing you," he said disposing of the wipe he had used and staring at her face, now free from all the make-up. Of course the only reason he ever insulted her before was just part of the banter between them, it should have been obvious that he would never actually mean any of the mean things he had said to her and that he just got a kick out of teasing her.  
"It's me isn't it? I wasn't good enough for her, not pretty enough, not slim enough, not creative enough, not intelligent enough..." she was interrupted by him putting a finger to her lip and hushing her.  
"Blair, don't be so silly," he stroked her face and lowered his face inches above her, "you're the most intelligent and most creative person I know, you've been amazing with your design company...and your the most beautiful woman in the world," he giggled whilst carrying on, "in this world, in our world, in 1st world, 2nd, 3rd, 4th.." he giggled some more and she laughed with him as he continued to caress her face and neck with his hand and then she lifted her hand to his collar and before he could continue complimenting her she pulled his face to hers and their lips collided, passionately, hungrily, perfectly. She didn't know what made her do it but seeing him so close to her, physically and emotionally gave her a feeling of comfort and longing, she had wanted him so desperately and this seemed like perfect timing for them, she knew it felt right. They kissed frantically, opening their mouths and mating their tongues, tasting each other for the first time, after being together for so long. Blair pulled him closer, wanting to feel every part of him all over her and he was. He was on top of her, his hands touching her in places he had never touched before, exploring every corner of her mouth and then he let go of her lips and began kissing her neck, descending as each second passed.  
"Fuck" he moaned. He had waited for this moment for so long, the built up desire had become to much for either of them to handle lately and this was just inevitable. They were both desperate and it was evident in their harsh breathing and their frantic movements. Chuck had never seen anyone as beautiful and immaculate as the woman before him, she was everything he could ever ask for and here he was on top of her pulling at her clothes and kissing her passionately like there was no tomorrow, he had never felt like this before and he wasn't even intoxicated, except by her. If this was what meaningful sex was then he would willingly convert for Blair. He could see something deep in her eyes and he hoped that she could see the same in his, even if neither of them could ever admit how they felt in words, at least they could express themselves through this. Blair realised that she had no complaints this time, she wanted to touch him, she wanted him to touch her and to see her like this. She wanted him to rip her clothes of and ravish her, to see her naked and touch her everywhere, Christ, she wanted him so badly.  
"I want it...now," she panted out trying to catch her breath as he kissed and sucked her skin, he had managed to open the buttons of her blouse and was kissing her stomach now as she arched her back towards him, her words just encouraging him.  
"Your so fucking beautiful Blair..." he had hardened now and knew that there would be no turning back, he faced her as she wriggled against him wanting to feel him. They continued to rip at each others clothes until they were both moving against each other completely nude and Blair felt as though it was the most beautiful experience she had ever had, he was so masculine and firm as she dug her hands on to his back, he was exactly how she had hoped he would be.  
"This feels...so amazing" she moaned, he shivered at her every movement as her legs danced against his, "Blair, are you sure?" he whispered, he wanted her to be sure of this because he knew how important sex was to her and he wanted this to be special and perfect for her, he wanted to make her feel special. She immediately pulled him down for another kiss not wanting it to end and then he entered her with just as much desperation as they had begun, crying out each other's names in unison. This was it, this was finally how she had wished for sex to feel like.

-----

She had sex with Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass for crying out loud and it was the best sex she had ever had...he was made to have sex, thought Blair as she exhaled onto Chuck's sleeping form. It was probably way in to the night now, but Blair couldn't sleep, she was way to excited and the fact that the was lying next to the most handsome man on the face of the planet didn't make it easy for her to sleep, especially seeing as he was naked. She couldn't help but smile, this was too good to be true...way too good. It was so different from anything she had felt before, thinking back to all the other times she had slept with someone, it hadn't been many times, but it had never felt like this, she had never felt so connected with a person. Everything was so much more intimate, more intense, more meaningful and she blushed at remembering when she had looked into his eyes whilst he moved within her and gave her a soft smile before kissing her on the lips and on her cheek as they both came together, it was just so much more different than how she thought sex would be. With Chuck it was something else. Maybe this was what it was like for their equivalents, but the question that plagued her all of a sudden was whether Chuck felt the same.

* * *

A.N. I hope that chapter was good enough, im not good at writing sex scenes and that as my first attempt, i'm not much of a good writer, i'm better at the creative aspect so I can come up with ideas but I find it difficult to put them down on paper, and when I write I have all the dialogue in my head and rush to get it down and that results in a lack of detail which i'm not so good at writing anyway! so I hope you're all with me so far, if you dont get anything about the story just ask and i'll try to clarify the weird ideas I come up with!  
thankyou s much for reading, please review!

coming up...there will be a new twist coming up so I hope you stick with the story!


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N **

**Hey guys, Thank you sooooooo much for all the lovely reviews! This fic is so hard to write because I'm not sure which direction it's headed in, I have a plot line in mind but I'm still struggling a bit, so I do warn you that updates may become irregular and I totally apologise for that. I know it's really crappy but I hardly get the time to write!**

**Here's the next chapter, it is kinda rated M, im not sure what the distinction is really but there is sex in this chapter so i'll give it an M to be on the safe side! **

**Hope you enjoy it because after this chapter things start to get a bit shaky as a new twist emerges in the story! Enjoy and dont forget to review please!**

**

* * *

**

The next morning was awkward to say the least, Blair woke up to find Chuck already awake  
staring at her. He smiled at her and she yawned finally smiling back at him as he began rubbing circles onto her naked back, his arm had wound around her waist.  
"Morning," he whispered, and she repeated his greeting back to him "Are you...feeling better....I mean after what happened yesterday...not with us...I mean with Eleanor?" he asked her, did he just struggle with words...that was a first.  
"Urm...I guess i'll get over it...eventually....and...about the other thing that happened...with us....it...was...." she searched for the right word, incredible, mind-blowing, perfect, amazing, earth-shattering...but he interrupted, "just part of our plan...right?" He should really learn to keep his mouth shut, he thought, he should have just waited to hear what she had to say but no he had to stay in denial and on the safe side just incase it hadn't mean anything to her.  
"....our plan..." she couldn't believe he was trying to brush off what happened between them last night as just part of their plan, she was sure she had seen something in his eyes. She tried to pretend she knew exactly what he was talking about but wanted him to elaborate, he did, "our plan...the one we agreed on the other day...eventual divorce...and in the mean time....well you know..." he reiterated hoping that she would disagree and tell him what last night meant, of course he didn't actually know what it had meant himself, he wasn't sure how he felt about the situation or about her but he knew he couldn't jump to any conclusions especially since he was unfamiliar with the territory of relationships and following their plan was just so much easier than complicating things by wondering into territory he had no previous experience of, besides they were getting along just fine this way and maybe one day he would feel comfortable talking to her openly about their relationship but for now he wasn't ready for the commitment. He noticed her expression change, from her earlier perkiness to her now confused or even shocked expression, had he said something wrong? He contemplated what would happen if he was just honest with her, and himself, what would things be like if he admitted that he hoped last night was more than just part of their arrangement, would it change them, would it ruin things and would she even feel the same, he wondered.  
"Yeah...the plan...sure" she said as she managed to slide out from under his arm and wrap one of the bed covers around her body, then she quickly got out of the bed and disappeared into the bathroom without another word from either of them.  
She closed the bathroom door behind her. Relief. She could finally have a moment to herself to contemplate the events of last night and her conversation with Chuck this morning. How could he not have felt anything...the look on his face last night, the way he looked into my eyes, the way he comforted me, the way he removed the make-up from my face because he knew I wouldn't want to sleep with mascara all over my face, the way he held me and touched me, the way he made sure that I was ready before making love to me, the sweet things he whispered to me whilst we made love...there was no way it meant nothing to him...no way.  
She quickly got into the shower, she needed to wash him off. Maybe he just needed a little convincing, she knew that he felt something, he had to, but she also understood that he wasn't the committing type and that he would need a lot of pushing to finally embrace a relationship, if that was the case then she would just have to be patient.  
It was more than an hour before she got out and it looked as though Chuck had used one of the other bathrooms in the house because he was nowhere to be seen, he had probably gone to work already. She rushed getting ready and left for work herself not able to rid her mind of the events of last night or this morning. She just couldn't shake the thought that maybe the sex was just part of the plan because then it would mean she would have to play along and it was most likely that they would get under the covers again tonight and probably most nights, she found herself smiling at this and then quickly snapped back to reality.

"Jenny....can I....talk to you about....something?" asked Blair, it was lunch at Blair's design studio and her and Jenny had ordered take-out so that they could work through lunch. Blair hadn't been able to get Chuck off her mind and needed a second opinion. She couldn't go to Serena because she needed an impartial opinion so Jenny was the perfect candidate, the only problem being she wouldn't be able to tell Jenny the whole truth of course, Jenny was under the impression that Chuck and Blair were a happily married couple, not some intruders from another world, so of course Blair would have to make most of her story up.  
"Sure Blair, what's up?" replied Jenny, always eager to impress her boss.  
"Well....you see...urm...I'm kind of having a little trouble...in paradise..." she began, giggling a little and earning a nervous look from Jenny, "basically a while ago...me and Chuck had a little argument and things have been...well awkward to say the least, we avoided each other for a while...slept in different bedrooms, until last night..." ok good so far, she thought, "which was the first time I slept with him..." oh no that sounded stupid! "urm not the very first time of course" she giggled nervously, "just the first time since our argument." they both giggled as Jenny put down her sewing kit that she had been fiddling with.  
"Well obviously I know you didn't mean the very first time...that would be...unlikely seeing as you've been together since high school!....right so what's the problem exactly?" questioned Jenny.  
She wasn't sure how she was supposed to get any useful advice through having to lie about her situation. She couldn't exactly say 'hey me and Chuck are from an alternate universe, so not the Chuck and Blair you know and well I want to know how I would make him want to be like the Chuck and Blair you knew, i.e. In love', no she couldn't exactly say that, but she needed advice on how she could get Chuck to feel something while they slept together rather than just settle for his excuse of just following through on their arrangement. "Well i'm not exactly sure what last night meant...I mean...i'm still not completely comfortable with being...intimate with him...because of the argument of course...so I just wanted to figure it out really...you know...how I feel about him and how he feels?" sighed Blair hoping she hadn't sounded too confused.  
"Well...you know how the two of you are with playing games" giggled Jenny, "and it sounds a bit like you haven't completely forgiven him...for your argument, but at the same time you want to...does that sound about right?" asked Jenny desperately hoping that she was getting somewhere.  
"I guess," answered Blair waiting for Jenny to continue. That could compare to how she wanted to be with Chuck and embrace her feelings for him, but wasn't exactly sure she could because of her uncertainty about whether he felt the same way and it had made her uncomfortable in the morning when he claimed that last night was just part of their arrangement. At the same time she was desperate to have him, in every capacity.  
"Right so...if deep down you want to forgive him and have a repeat of last night...then maybe you should overlook the fact that your angry about your argument and do what Chuck and Blair do best...?" finished Jenny.  
"Which is...?"  
"Be madly in love. I'm sure he's suffering right now...you know how Chuck gets when your angry with him...and denying him sex. I mean you do love him and i'm sure you're missing the intimacy as much as he is...maybe you should just make up." chimed Jenny, impressed by the huge grin on Blair's face, her advice must have done the trick.  
"So you think I should just be intimate with him....again?"  
"Yeah sure...you always said make-up sex with Chuck was the best...and this little situation sounds like nothing compared to things that have happened with you guys in the past...why not just be your self and seduce him back into your good books...you know how much he loves it when you play your little sexual games with him! Besides, Chuck loves you and would never be truly mad at you, he cant resist you no matter how much he'll try to deny it, you're inevitable and all you have to do is be open with him and you'll have him twisted around your little finger!" laughed Jenny, making Blair blush and giggle too.  
Blair wasn't sure she was confident enough to seduce Chuck, she didn't feel too experienced when it came to sex either, even though her equivalent Blair seemed more than experienced, she had seen the sex tape to prove it.  
"The sex tape!" whispered Blair to herself.  
"What?" asked Jenny not quite hearing what Blair had said, luckily.  
"Oh nothing...thanks for the advice J! I totally owe you!" she hugged her before returning to her office planning her next move with Chuck.

She knew she had to watch at least one of their sex tapes just to get some tips and an idea of what Chuck liked to do and what he liked being done to him...surely his sexual needs wouldn't be far off from his equivalent and once she made him see how perfect they were together he wouldn't be able to deny that they were meant to be together.

------

It had been a long day of work for Chuck, closing deals, contacting clients and researching along with the numerous meetings he'd had scheduled. Calling Nate for drinks after work was his next stop, Nate was going to meet him at the palace bar where Nate and Serena both had a suite when they were in town and of course Chuck had still held onto suite 1812 for old times sake. They greeted each other with a bear hug seeing as Nate had been away for a while and Chuck was glad to see him alone for once, just the boys.  
"Nice to see you man! How's DC?" asked Chuck whilst ushering the bar tender his way.  
"It's good man, it was quite easy to get hang of all the politics stuff, the President and I get along well, even if he ain't Chuck Bass!" joked Nate reminding Chuck of his obsession with being President.  
"Oh believe me bro, im over it, besides I've got Bass Industries, i'm practically the richest guy in the world, who needs to be president!" he laughed back whilst ordering their drinks.  
"So how's Blair? You two working things out?" the sudden mention of Blair threw Chuck off and he wasn't sure whether to tell Nate, his best friend the whole truth or to leave certain bits out, he went with the latter, Nate or Serena didn't need to know about the stupid arrangement they had made, after all it was just a mind game and it wasn't as though they would actually get divorced.  
"Oh, we're ok I guess, getting along, no more arguing. Every thing's moving along."  
"That's good to hear man, I knew you would eventually come around to the idea." smiled Nate.  
Chuck just forced a smile back before taking another sip of his drink, he hated it when someone said 'I told you so', it felt as though he had just lost a battle. He knew there was no way he would be able to explain the truth to Nate, he didn't have enough brain cells to comprehend the complicated nature of the arrangement Chuck and Blair had come to. In fact it would probably be difficult for anyone to understand, it was stupid of him to have brought it up in the first place but he had been sure that Blair would never agree to it and had his hopes set on her saying no and making him accept their marriage. He knew it was just her being stubborn and not wanting to admit that she actually wanted to stay married and going along with the divorce idea was just her way of hiding her true feelings, even though the divorce had been his idea but he had only suggested it as reverse psychology hoping it would push her to forget the incident of her walking in on him with another woman and remember the fact that they had to accept the whole marriage thing and 'live as a couple'. So now they were stuck playing a mixed up game, is that what Chuck and Blair were about, playing games?  
Nate was glad that Chuck and Blair had come to terms with their 'marriage' situation and deep down he had been dreading the day if they ever broke up. He felt as though their union was the main thing keeping the four of them connected. He was always going to be away in Washington and Serena was always touring with her modelling career taking her all over the country and the world, Chuck and Blair were pretty much rooted in New York and their union was the only thing that was familiar to the four of them. In a way, Chuck and Blair being married just made sense, it kept the four of them together. If Blair was left to go her own separate way she would have no reason to keep in touch with the others, due to losing her torpedo ring, it meant she wasn't one of them any more. Serena and Nate were never good at keeping in touch and Chuck alone would eventually realise that he was probably better off alone. So Chuck and Blair being married kept Blair in the circle and would make sure that Chuck was kept in line with her pushiness and her persistence on making a future and working hard to achieve something, she would also make sure that the four of them kept in constant contact.

"Enough about me and Blair, what about you? Have you seen Serena lately?" he queried, changing the subject effectively.  
"Yeah we talk all the time over the phone, she's visited a couple of times too, all's good" Nate replied playing with his empty glass. Chuck ordered refills whilst continuing to pry, "any lucky damsel in distress begging you to save her yet?" he smirked.  
"No Chuck....not yet! But there are a few hot girls in my apartment block...i've just got to keep the gentleman reputation going you know."  
"Even a gentleman deserves a romp now and again, come on your in line for the presidency, surely that must be like a turn on for girls...you should have some fun...maybe....Serena...?" he smirked suggestively and Nate nearly choked on his own saliva.  
"What are you kidding me! We're friends you know!"  
"Like that should stop you!" laughed Chuck.  
"Whatever...me and Serena are strictly friends, it would be totally weird if it were anything more. You should know what with you being married to Blair!" now Nate was the one laughing and Chuck felt his cheeks redden. Yes for the first time in his life, Chuck actually found himself blushing, of course Nate didn't notice.  
"Umm, yeah...actually it's not that bad." he conceded.  
"Really? I know you said things are going good with you guys but I know how much you hate the idea of being tied down, in a pretend marriage none the less," smiled Nate accusingly. Was Chuck actually coming around to the idea of 'being' with Blair?  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean it's not fun being with her, the whole marriage thing is an inconvenience, it's complicated, but I enjoy her company, but dont tell her I said that, don't want her getting her La Perla's in a twist."  
"What are those?" asked a dumbfounded Nate.  
Chuck simply shook his head in amusement before finishing his drink, "never mind, Nathaniel."

Blair was going out of her mind that evening, sitting on her bed, well "their" bed, with DVD's scattered in front of her. To watch or not to watch, she wondered and it was making her nauseous. She had already placed one in the DVD player and her finger was hovering over the play button on the remote control.  
"Come on Blair stop being such a wimp!" she argued out loud, "you can do this, it's not even you or him in the videos, it' your equivalents and it's not like you haven't seen him naked before, or had sex with him because you so totally did last night" she smirked to herself thinking about last night when she had let Chuck in and slept with him for the first time and he had made her come alive with every thrust and every dirty phrase he had whispered onto her neck, "Jesus Blair, just stop thinking about it and watch the damn tape!" and with that she had pressed the play button and waited silently for the action to begin. Nothing? There was nothing, just an empty bedroom, the one she herself was in right now, oh wait, she heard and then saw Chuck and herself stumbling into the room in a frenzy of kissing and ripping their clothes off. She cringed at first and wanted to look away or just close her eyes and ears at the noises the Blair in the video was making and then she heard the Chuck in the video call out her name, "Blair, oh fuck, I love you baby."  
That was when she felt tears prodding at her eyes, it was when she realised what Chuck and Blair were about. They were in love, they didn't have sex, they made love and Chuck loved her. These weren't just sex tapes, they were video evidence of their love. She let the tears fade away and found herself smiling, she was happy for them, for once she was desperate to have what they had and to recreate that love. She continued to watch in awe as the lovers on-screen continued to make love not just once but three times and each time was different and more intense than the time before, she had definitely learned a thing or two, particularly how Chuck liked to be pleased, not only that but she learned how she herself liked to be touched. She watched them lay tangled together on the bed, catching their breath and then Chuck said something she couldn't hear but it had the Blair in the video laughing and playfully slapping his chest. Then she began telling him how much she missed him after he'd been away so long on business and he replied by teasing her about the number of times they had phone sex while he was away.  
"Is that all they ever did, have sex?" wondered Blair to herself, continuing to watch and listen intently. She was surprised when she saw Blair raise herself over Chuck's body and she began kissing him again and then she had turned around and sat on him whilst straddling him with her back to him. Which meant she was facing right towards the camera, clearly she had no idea that they were being filmed and when she looked right into the lens just before she was about to lower herself onto Chuck, she stopped.

Blair gritted her teeth in anticipation, had her equivalent spotted the camera, did she really have no clue she was being filmed? She continued to watch as the Blair in the video escaped Chuck's grasp and raced towards the camera grabbing it and inspecting it before turning to Chuck, his smirk was visible until the camera dropped to the floor and all Blair saw was flooring, but she could still hear.  
_  
"You scoundrel! You were filming this" screamed Blair.  
"What's the big deal baby?" he tried to reason.  
"The big deal?! The big deal is that you filmed me in secret! We were having sex! You're disgusting!"  
"Look baby, i've been away four days, when I got home and knew you were on your way home from work I knew we were going to have crazy welcome back sex, I wanted to capture the moment." she could imagine the smirk on his face and the fury on Blair's.  
"You crazy Basshole! Why couldn't you just tell me!"  
"Because I knew you'd be camera shy, performance anxiety can hit you at the worst of times," he whispered with that smooth seductive voice, "besides, no one's going to see the video except us." he added.  
"What if I dont want a sex tape, did you ever consider that you selfish, conceited pig!" she yelled.  
"Oh we're two of the same baby, we both want the same thing, come on, it's fun...you're always complaining about me watching pornos, now I can watch this, with you and you'll be star of the show."  
Then there was a short silence before she noticed movement, the camera had been lifted up and put back in place with Blair grinning into the lens.  
"Well if you want a sex tape, i'll give you a fucking sex tape and it'll be better than all those amateur pornos you watch!" she smiled before pouncing onto the bed infront of an unsuspecting shocked Chuck, who before he could say anything was attacked by his wife's lips._

Oh my, they're doing it again, thought Blair, she had no idea that they would have the energy to keep it going after what she had already watched, but apparently their night was young. She watched in horror as their moans and screaming became louder and more aggressive, wait, was he spanking her! She was afraid of watching any more because now they weren't even making love any more, they were having crazy aggressive sex and Blair had never seen anything like it in her life.  
Then she got the shock of her life, "What the hell?"

Nate had just deposited Chuck in front of his house, not that they were drunk or anything.  
Chuck waved goodbye to his best friend before wondering into his house.  
He was hoping Blair would be home and not have a late shift at work, he had actually missed her, only a little. He called out to her in the lounge but she wasn't there so he slumped into the sofa and took a moment to catch his breath. He thought of waiting in the lounge for Blair to show up but the appeal of going to the bedroom and passing out on the bed for the night was just too tempting so he dragged himself up the steps and toward his bedroom. He could hear voices when approaching the door and definitely recognised on of those voices as Blair's...was she....having sex? He almost kicked the door open desperate to see who Blair was with but what he saw was a whole different thing, something that rendered him almost speechless, and the look on Blair's face was no different.

"What the hell?" he gasped, "oh fuck Blair are you watching..." his voice trailed off as he looked at the screen in front of him and saw himself and Blair, well their equivalents, having a crazed, incredibly loud, sex session. Then his eyes landed on a deranged Blair in front of him on the bed fumbling with the remote control attempting to switch the video off. After three attempts she was successful and the room fell into utter silence for what seemed like forever until it was finally broken by Chuck's soft laughter. Blair looked at him startled before he sat on the bed near her still chuckling and causing her to back away from him on the bed. She couldn't believe she had been caught by Chuck watching the sex tapes, it was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. She knew she should have never watched them, or at least locked the door, who's stupid idea was it anyway! She couldn't even look him in the eye,how the hell was she going to explain this without making herself look like a desperate needy voyeur.  
"Blair, it's ok" he giggled, looking over at her and noticing her shaking slightly, he tried hard to think of something to say to make her feel less embarrassed, "it's no big deal, seriously, I would be watching them continuously if i'd known where you hid them." he chuckled again trying to lighten the mood.  
"I didn't want to watch it....I....was just...finding out....stuff." she stuttered, she had never been more embarrassed in her entire life and she seemed to find herself in such situations a lot these days. She couldn't even think of a good enough excuse so the truth just seemed to run through her head over and over.  
"Find out what stuff? Are you sure you weren't just watching it for entertainments sake?" he teased.  
Blair frowned at him, "don't be stupid! Of course not! I was only watching to get tips!" she cringed at hearing the truth roll off her tongue, she must have sounded so desperate to him and she wished she could have taken it all back because he was watching her now, intently with his dark smouldering eyes and he was inching towards her closing the space between them inch by inch until she felt his breath warm her cheeks and then he kissed her blushing cheek intimately, lingering on for a moment making her eyelids flutter.  
It all suddenly became clear to him, she was worried that she wasn't good enough for him, she wanted their 'sex life' to be enjoyable so she had watched the tapes to learn more about it. Didn't she know that she was just perfect the way she was, of course if she had some better moves it would spice things up a bit, but he just wanted her, he wouldn't complain if she was inexperienced, he would just make her better, practice makes perfect and just being with her was good enough for him.  
"You don't need tips Blair, you were perfect last night," and with that declaration and the fact that she was horny from watching the video, before she could stop herself, Blair had reached out her hand to his face allowing it to linger there for a moment. He looked deep into her eyes, surprised by the contact and the effect it had on him, immediately warming his cheek and sending shivers down his back. Her hand was so small and dainty that it tickled him slightly as she storked his cheek. He smiled at her before returning the gesture by covering her hand with his and then bringing her hand to his lips and placing kisses along her knuckles. Her eyelids fluttered once more and Chuck took this as an encouraging sign. He pulled her closer against his body still holding her hand which was now at her side and she clung onto him for dear life, even though he held her steady with his free arm around her waist. She wasn't sure who made the first move but they were kissing now, hands everywhere and anywhere they could reach. She had never been kissed like this before and felt her insides dance with excitement. She couldn't get the image of the video out of her head and found herself using the tips she had learned without even realising. She scraped her fingernails into his back and he hissed at the sensation encouraging her to continue whilst he attempted to kiss her jaw and then her neck and simultaneously tear her blouse off. She was kissing him wildly just as the video had shown her and then she remembered his weak spot, his neck. After removing his upper half clothing completely she pushed him down onto the bed and climbed on top of him earning and "easy tiger" from him. She smiled at him before attacking his neck with her lips, teeth and tongue and by the sound of his moans and movements he was enjoying it.  
Who was this and what had she done to his sweet and innocent friend, thought Chuck, not that he was complaining, "that sex tape sure helped" he growled into her hair as she continued kissing down his chest. He assumed her digging her nails into him was her response to his comment. He began rubbing his hands over her arms, shoulders and neck to get some sort of release at watching her move so confidently, as she unbuckled his pants and smiled up at him seductively. He couldn't take her purposefully slow movements and pulled her head towards his, crashing his lips into hers and palming her thighs with both hands.  
Her skirt was off in an instant along with her thong and then it was finally her turn to strip him of his remaining clothing. He flipped her over so that he was on top of her, as much as he enjoyed her being in control, he preferred her writhing underneath him much more.  
He examined her naked form hungrily, taking in every inch of her body as she trembled from his gaze.  
"You're so fucking beautiful, wifey" he whispered and she blushed, "you're blushing just makes me harder."  
"So you get off on my embarrassment?" she breathed. she was feeling so sure of this, like they were made to do this, she felt confident and it just made her happy and feel like she was having the time of her life.  
"Everything you do turns me on." he growled whilst staring intently into her eyes.  
"Everything?" she whispered, she was dripping wet now and hearing him say that just made her feel so beautiful. She couldn't believe that she was responsible for turning him on, she had known that he was into the prospect of having sex with her, but now she was sure that he wanted her just as badly as she wanted him.  
"The look on your face when I walked in on you tonight....it was priceless...so hot." he chuckled.  
"I hate you!" she purred, of course she didn't actually hate him, she was just angry at him for making fun of her.  
"I'll tell you what...I wont tease you about it...if....you let me watch them....all...with you?" he knew he was pushing his luck but it was worth a try.  
"What!" she gasped, on one hand she was really horny and wanted him inside her but the fact that he had brought up the topic of the sex tapes just made her want to punish him.  
"We can both watch the tapes, together and 'get tips' it seemed to help you, with your confidence and trying new things, like being in control" he drawled.  
She felt as though she should be pushing him away and wiping that smug smile right off his face, but she had never been so turned on in her life, with him edging closer to her centre whilst they spoke caused her to loose her senses. She would give into any demand he made right now just to get him to take her and give her release. So she nodded, "ok, ok, just please...hurry, I cant wait any longer" he smirked at her as she grabbed his thighs and tried to pull him closer but he held his position firmly.  
"What do you want?" he whispered into her ear. He was so hard for her and was desperate to bury himself inside her, but he could see how dark with lust her eyes had become and he was dying to hear her tell him that she wanted him.  
"Release...now...please" she pleaded, she knew she would regret begging him once they were done, but right now she just needed release.  
"You want me?" he asked, hovering above her closely.  
"Yes, ....please.....now!" she was demanding now and gripping onto him tightly digging her nails into his thighs. He ravished her mouth with his knowing how thirsty she was to feel him where she needed him most, but he was willing to make her wait.  
"Who am I?", there was just one more thing he wanted to hear from her.  
"Your Chuck! Now just get on with it!" she panted as she tried to pull him closer. He hadn't moved an inch so she took the initiative and wrapped her small hand around his member stroking and pulling frantically. He almost came right there and then because her bold movement had surprised him he had already been trying so hard to keep it together and stay collected. He allowed her to stroke him as she built up his eagerness but then he suddenly remembered that she hadn't given him the answer he needed so he pulled her hand away and pinned both her hands above her head before attacking her lips and her neck, he even gave her some payback by using his free hand to tease the most sensitve spot between her legs, edging close to her centre but then repeatedly pulling back as her moans grew and tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she clentched them shut tightly.  
"Wrong answer dear wife. Who. Am. I?" Her eyes flew open and then she suddenly knew what he wanted her to say so she bit her lip and couldn't hold the answer back, she needed release.  
"Husband...you're my HUSBAND!" she almost screamed the last word out because he had plunged into her with so much force her eyes threatened to pop out.  
"Your damn right I am!"

* * *

**A.N**

**Good? Bad?**

**I really hope you liked this, it was one of my favourite chapters to write!**

**Please review to let me know what you think and what you made of Chuck catching Blair watching the sex tapes and of course the sex scene!**

**What would you like to see happen next, I would love to know!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! They really mean so much! Im glad you like the way things are going so far and I promise that CB are end game, I just want to make things fun until they actually get together for real...obviously if you're anything like me you love the journey more than the end result so I'm going to make the journey as fun as possible.....**

**Ok so the twist in the story happens in this chapter...I really hope you like it...and I hope you like the CB interaction in this chap!**

**Rated: M....there is sex in this....hope you like it!  
**

* * *

The weeks went by and things were looking good for Blair, her business was flourishing and her relationship with Chuck wasn't doing too bad either. They would get along during the day, hardly seeing each other because of work, but every night they spent together would be what you would expect from a couple madly in love, however they weren't in love, right? Blair had never been in love before, neither had Chuck but that was because love wasn't that common in the world they came from. In their world, people lived their lives and were independent, there was no need to fall in love, no need to have a partner, it was practically unheard of, no one wanted to commit to just one person when they could go from one to the next. But in the world they were living in right now almost everyone was looking for love and relationships and Blair was beginning to like the idea but she wasn't sure that Chuck would ever be keen on the idea of giving love a chance, he practically laughed at the idea. So Blair was stuck with her working day and her loveless, sex filled nights, not that Chuck Bass would ever complain.  
They hadn't spoken about their relationship ever since that night they agreed to get a divorce in the near future and Blair wondered if they ever actually would and when. It's not like they were living as a happily married couple, they were more like friends with benefits yet things just seemed to work fine that way so she decided not to talk about it at the risk of losing the equilibrium that they had.

In fact their relationship had taken the intimate turn Blair had been hoping for as she reminisced about a certain gift Chuck had brought for her and she blushed thinking back to the way she had thanked him for it.

**_A few days earlier..._**

_Chuck had been left curious after a chat with a work colleague who had requested an extended lunch break as it was his girlfriends birthday and he was running out of time to buy her a gift telling Chuck that she would be furious and likely to castrate him if he turned up home tonight without diamonds.. Chuck had imagined the look on Blair's face if he had forgotten something important to her and had smiled to himself at the thought of her cheeks reddening and her eyes shooting daggers at him, so he had given his colleague the requested break and told him to make sure to get something special. It was only then that it occurred to him that this gift giving was something that lovers did for each other and that maybe such a gesture would work in his favour when impressing his hot headed wife and possibly bring a smile to her face or even build her eagerness for some action later on tonight. He smiled to himself at the thought and immediately picked up the phone to dial his secretary to send her on a mission to find the perfect gift for Blair.  
He was extremely happy with his secretary's taste who had apparently helped him select gifts for Blair before and so was confident on his arrival to the house late that night to find Blair already sprawled across their bed reading a book in the dim light. She quickly adjusted herself on the bed when she noticed him enter the room, covering her thighs with her dress that had ridden up, she smiled up at him and asked him about his day at work and he joined her on the bed without answering her. She couldn't help but feel nervous under his intense stare and the fact that he looked so devilish in the darkness with a glint in his eye and a sudden smirk upon his face. She hadn't noticed at first but she could see that he had a small gift bag in his hand and he slowly handed it to her, again without saying a word, he just smiled. She studied the bag carefully with her eyes before taking it from him, fighting back the urge to ask him what it was, his silence had rendered her speechless in an effort to maintain the erotic mood that had engulfed them. She slowly peeked into the bag and spotted a large dark blue box which she removed and analysed, noting that it was from Tiffany's. A memory from their night of watching Breakfast at Tiffany's flashed before her suddenly and she began shaking on the inside at how momentous this moment was. She had never been given a gift before. She was afraid to open the box and was taking her time in preparing herself for what would be inside, he seemed to have noticed this as he lifted his hand onto her thigh and began stroking her slowly and she almost hissed at the sudden contact. She looked him in the eyes and willed him to say something to break the intoxicating silence between them but he remained in wait for her to open her gift and so she did, lifting the lid open and gasping in awe at what was inside. A diamond encrusted necklace ........... She had never felt so touched in her life and she was strikingly aware that there were tears running down her cheeks and his hands had reached up to her cheeks to wipe them away.  
"Sshh." he soothed as he lifted up her chin so he could reassure her with his eyes.  
"It's the most...beautiful....I....i've never seen anything so beautiful before Chuck." she whispered. She couldn't believe that he would do something like this for her, out of nowhere. She didn't deserve this, she wasn't this special. (to view the necklace- check my profile)  
"Blair," he smiled softly as he somehow moved slightly closer to her, "you see something much more beautiful than this every time you look in a mirror....this," he pointed to the necklace, "is nothing in comparison." He brushed his hand over her cheek once more as another tear made its way towards her lip.  
"Thank you." breathed Blair as her head unconsciously drifted closer to him, she had never been so moved in her life and she could swear that the sparkle of the diamonds in her hand was nothing to that of the glint in Chuck's eyes at this moment. She blinked allowing the remaining moisture from her eyes to subside and when she opened them again she was met by Chuck's intoxicating eyes, unable to resist him any longer she crashed her lips into his and simultaneously made sure that the box containing her diamond necklace was put back into the gift bag and dropped softly to the floor. She latched onto his collar forcing her tongue into his mouth as she climbed on top of him and then fell back onto the pillows dragging him along with her so that he was on top her. When Chuck finally came up for air, he looked in to her eyes and smiled sweetly at her but she was too impatient for romance and demanded that they get on with it, "Take me....now!" she ordered pulling him to her again and devouring his lips as she ripped open his shirt and made contact with the hairs on his chest. He hissed as she pulled slightly at the hairs there and returned some of the sweet pain by biting on her bottom lip and then mauling her neck and jaw as she writhed under him moaning in ecstasy.  
"You like that?" he drawled as he continued to suck and nip at her neck and palm her breasts over her dress.  
"Yes, Christ Chuck!" she panted as his hands began exploring her upper thighs getting achingly close to her panties but not touching her there just yet. She was too desperate for foreplay and wanted him inside her so she quickly reached for his belt and began to unbuckle as he continued to kiss her collar bone and undo her zip from behind.  
They were down to their underwear as Chuck kicked off his pants and pulled her dress off to reveal her rose pink lingerie. He pulled her towards him frantically, wanting to feel her body and get her bra off, he kissed her hard on the lips as his hands roamed all over her body and pulled at the straps of her bra, she moaned into his mouth and their breathing became extremely erratic as they fought for control.  
"Just get it off, all of it, I cant wait." she pleaded as his hands teased at the strap of her panties. He saw the lust and desperation in her eyes and smirked at her knowingly.  
"Yeah, she wants me." he teased.  
She laughed a little before turning them over and pushing him down on to the pillows as she sat on top of him, straddling his hardness and making him wince in pain as the pleasure became to much, "yeah, he wants me." she whispered and they both broke out into a soft giggle before their lips collided once more and her hands reached down to relieve him of his boxers. She felt his breath hitch as she took him full on in her hands and began stroking him fiercely, he cried out and begged her to stop but she continued until he forced her hands off him. It was too much for him too soon and he didn't want to come into her hands, he wanted to be inside her when he spilled his seed whilst she rode him with abandon.  
"Stop Blair, you know where I want you..." he choked out as she continued to tease him by hovering over him and keeping control of their game.  
"Where?" she challenged, the table's had turned and even though she loved it when he was in the position she was in right now, the sudden power she held over him at this moment made her feel spectacular and she was sure that he had never before felt so aroused.  
"Fuck Blair, you know." he bit his lip, unable to believe how he had gotten himself in this position, he had suddenly forgotten how to resume control and found himself on the verge of begging her to take him.  
"Say it...Chuck...tell me exactly what you want me to do?" she smirked. She was too cocky and he was too stubborn to let her win. He continued to bite his lip and closed his eyes to avoid her gaze, they shot open seconds later along with a cry escaping his mouth as he felt her lips around his member as she began to stroke him with her tongue. He looked down between his legs in shock as he watched her take him fully into her mouth and angle her eyes so that she was looking straight up at him whilst she continued her ministrations.  
"FUCK!" he yelled, "Blair! Holy mother of....."he was lost for words, never had he expected her to take such initiative, her innocent mind had for sure been poisoned by those sex tapes. The thought alone was too much for him to handle and before he knew it he was coming undone, he didn't even have a chance to shout a warning to her as his body began to spasm and his juices began to shoot out filling her mouth and dripping out as she reacted to the shock of feeling him come into her mouth. He could see the surprise on her face as she debated whether to pull him out or let him ride out his orgasm whilst in her mouth and soon it was over and she was pulling back trying to wipe her lips off as they both attempted to get their breaths back. They stared at each other for a long while panting and trying to compose themselves, Chuck was in shock at what had just happened and thought he saw slight embarrassment on her face as she continued to pant heavily and swipe at her mouth and chin to rid herself of his liquid. Watching her lick her lips and the fact that she seemed to enjoy the taste made Chuck even more desperate to finish her off, partly because he wanted to please her the way she had just pleased him and partly because he was still aching to feel himself __buried inside her, and with that thought he felt himself harden again. Blair crawled over to him once more as she noticed him harden again and she was delighted because she had just been thinking about how she wasn't finished with him yet, she smiled at him like the true deviless she had become tonight and he held onto her arms as she continued moving towards him. They began kissing again as he pulled her as close to him as possible, "that was....you were fucking....amazing...." he growled onto her lips as she rocked her hips onto him trying to get any part of him to make contact with her centre.  
"I dont know what came over me..." she admitted, still flushed from her actions.  
"I came over you....literally" he chuckled and she giggled back, he couldn't believe how incredibly beautiful she was, "you know, while we have sex, something happens to you....you somehow become even more beautiful than normal, I didnt think it was possible." he whispered, truly amazed at how lucky he was to have her like this.  
She was in awe, to say the least, being with him made her feel beautiful and to hear him say it made her feel on top of the world, "Chuck....Just. Fuck. Me. Now!" she growled back at him. So he did just that, flipping her over and hovering above her and looking her straight in the eye watching her pupils roll to the back of her head as he drove into her with abandon, over and over again, screaming each other's names as they both came undone together._

_**Present day.**_  
Blair had been busy preparing a photo-shoot for her new Jenny inspired clothing line SideKick and for the past few days Jenny hadn't stopped talking about a new friend she had made. His name was Marcus and he had recently moved from Connecticut to the city and was living in the same hotel as Jenny and she had been showing him around Manhattan. He was a little older than Blair and seemed to have that vintage classy aura about him just like Blair so she assumed that they would get along and so invited him to join her and Blair for lunch, of course Blair was always excited about meeting new people so she agreed.  
Blair and Jenny were seated waiting for Marcus to arrive so that they could order lunch when Jenny decided she needed to go to the ladies room. Coincidently it was then that Marcus turned up almost bumping into his friend. Jenny squealed until she realised who she had almost knocked over and Marcus turned to her with a friendly laugh at her clumsiness.  
"Woah there rock star!" he laughed, he had began calling her rock star because he said she dressed like one and he frequently heard rock music from her suite at the hotel they lived at.  
Jenny giggled and greeted Marcus with a hug, he was much taller than her and had an odd accent, he sounded posh like the characters Blair had watched in some historical film, "Hey! You're late!" giggled Jenny, she then turned to Blair who smiled up at Marcus, "oh, this is my friend and boss, Blair Waldorf."  
Blair stood up to shake hands, "Hello, I'm Marcus Beaton, nice to meet you." They smiled at each other briefly before Jenny excused herself to go to the ladies room and Blair and Marcus sat down at their table and began making small talk. That was until Blair almost yelled and shot up from her seat pointing at Marcus's hand. He reached up to her to calm her down and she sat back in her seat and grabbed his left hand, "where did you get this!" she whispered harshly.  
"I beg your pardon?" replied Marcus pulling his hand away and hiding it from her sight.  
"Your wearing a ring, can you....can you see it?" she asked.  
"Wait you see this?" he asked, waving his hand in front of her face.  
"Of course I can...can you?" she shot back.  
"Urm yes, obviously, seeing as i'm the one wearing it!" if she could see the ring, it only meant one thing, "hold on, if you can see my torpedo...that means that you're..." he eyed her suspiciously.  
"and that means that you're..." she repeated before a slight confused smile graced her lips, could he really be another original.  
"Oh my...I thought I was the only one! How on earth...wait that means it worked! It actually worked?! That's incredible!" he yelled animatedly.  
"What worked?" asked Blair.  
"The Cypher! It actually worked! They're actually using it now? Are there more of you! Where's the Cypher? Wait that means I can finally get out of here! Where's the Cypher, do you have it?"  
"Wait, stop with all the questions, i'm just as excited as you but how the hell did you get here?" she asked trying to figure out how someone could have travelled worlds without her knowing.  
"I was a test subject, I was the first one who got to use the Cypher many years ago, they told me that they would send someone to get me back once they were sure it worked, they've been tracking me through my Torpedo ring, wait did they send you?" he asked hopefully.  
"Urm no, look I had no idea they had tested the Cypher, we weren't even certain that it would work, it was given to us in an emergency." She recalled the day Chuck had called the four of them together to inform them of the situation they were in, practically the imminent end of their world. They had been given the Cypher by Bart Bass and she couldn't remember being told about any test runs in the past. But she was sure that they were the last people to travel and that there was only one Cypher, Chuck had told her this himself.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Look i'm sorry but no one is looking for you, there is no one else by now. Our world was destroyed and we were some of the only survivors, a select group of 4 of us were given the Cypher to escape our world...we did and after years of searching we ended up here a few months ago and it looks promising, we're not going to jump another portal again, the Cypher is safe in storage. I'm sorry, but this is it, we have to stay here." she explained and Marcus seemed to have become a little disappointed as he brushed a hand through his dark blonde hair. He reminded her a little of Nate but seemed a bit older and more intelligent.  
"There's four of you? Is that really all that's left?" he asked.  
Before Blair could answer Jenny had returned with her phone to her ear almost yelling to whoever was on the other end.  
"Yes I heard the first time! Hold on a second, " Jenny looked down to Blair and Marcus, "look guys, i'm really sorry but Blair I need to get back to the studio, Lex has run into a little problem that apparently only I can fix! You guys have lunch without me."  
"Oh that's fine Jenny, me and Marcus were actually getting along fine, you go ahead, i'll see you later at work." she smiled in relief watching Jenny wave and run off, her and Marcus had plenty to talk about anyway.  
"Ok, well there's me, Nate, Serena and Chuck." she answered before filling him in on everything about her and her friends.  
"So Chuck's donor was Bartholomew Bass? Are you sure?" he asked.  
"Yeah...why?"  
"He was one of the scientists involved in the test run, he was the one who recruited me. Is he still...alive?"  
"Urm, i'm not sure, he was one of the last scientists left, he gave Chuck the Cypher and told us to find a safe place to start over." she explained. Marcus seemed to have understood as he smiled and began eating the food which had been brought to them. They ate in silence for a while before Marcus spoke again, "so could I meet your friends then? I've been alone ever since I left our world and it's just not the same you know, i've never really fitted in before, it would be nice to finally have other people like me around, like family." he smiled and it excited Blair because she had always thought she'd never see another original other than her three friends and thinking of how lonely Marcus must have been all these years by himself made her feel sorry for him. With her she had always had the Cypher to tell her about her equivalent she had replaced and how to fit into any world they came in to and take on the life of her equivalent, but for Marcus he obviously had no real idea who he was in this world which worried her even more because that meant that anyone who knew Marcus's equivalent would have just assumed him missing.  
"Of course, I can invite them for dinner and we can surprise them! They'll be so happy to have another addition to our group!" she clapped her hands and he chuckled at how animated she was.  
"This is like a dream Blair, I never thought i'd ever meet another original, I cant wait to see the others!" he exclaimed and Blair responded with a huge grin and clapping her hands together again in excitement.

It had been a long time since Serena had last met up with the group and was dying to get a break from work to visit New York and catch up with the others. So you can imagine how excited she had been when Blair had called inviting her to Manhattan for dinner. She had freed her schedule and booked a flight almost straight away and finally a few days later found herself knocking on her best friends door at dinner time.

"Serena!" screeched Blair enveloping Serena into a big hug. Serena laughed and held onto Blair tightly before releasing her, "B! It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!"  
"I've missed you too, come in, Nate's already here and I have a surprise for you all!.." she led Serena inside and she was greeted by Chuck and Nate before being shown to her seat by Chuck.  
"So sis, how's the modelling going? Have you brought any shots with you? I'd just love to see your more intimate snaps." he drawled seductively whilst brushing his hands across her shoulders as he pushed her seat forward for her.  
"Ugh Chuck your disgusting! That has got to be classed as some form of incest!" she cringed pushing him away from her and Blair pretended that it had no effect on her whatsoever, after all he was just joking with Serena.  
Chuck laughed at his "step-sister" and walked towards his own seat, "oh we both know we're not really related, but still the whole step-sister thing is what makes you more appealing." he smirked at her and noticed Blair scowling from the other side of the room.  
"Chuck that's enough!" ordered Blair, "besides like i've told you all I have a surprise for you all," she turned her head as the door bell rang, "yes! That should be him right now!" she finished.  
"Him?" questioned Chuck, suddenly not liking this surprise so much.  
Blair rolled her eyes at him and skipped out of the room, Serena watched as moments later Blair returned with a stranger.

"Everyone this is Marcus Beaton," she smiled whilst pointing at Marcus who smiled and gave a small wave, "and Marcus, this is Serena Van Der Woodsen, Nate Archibald and Chuck Bass." she finished. Serena and Nate stood from there seats to greet the newcomer and then the room went silent as Marcus offered his hand to a still seated Chuck. Blair glared at Chuck, willing him to stand up and be polite and he finally reached out to shake Marcus's hand stopping in his tracks and jumping from his seat when he saw Marcus's other hand.  
"Fuck!" he yelled whilst grabbing Marcus by the neck, he ignored Blair's screams in the background begging him to stop, "who the fuck are you! Who are you!" he shouted into Marcus's face.  
"Calm down man! Let go of me!" struggled Marcus as he attempted to push Chuck off him. Blair had already approached them and was trying to free Chuck's hands of Marcus's shirt. Then Serena joined in with Blair's efforts to make Chuck listen, "Chuck, let go of him, stop being ridiculous!"  
"Maybe if you let go of me I can explain myself!" commanded Marcus in his deep accented voice and it made Chuck cringe at how movie-like he sounded. Chuck let go of him pushing him away slightly and watched on as Blair shook her head in disgust and asked Marcus if he was ok.  
Serena walked towards Marcus and asked the question Chuck hadn't been able to communicate so well, "so you're an original? Explain yourself," she crossed her arms across her chest looking at him seriously.  
"Look everyone," interrupted Blair, "let's all take our seats and Marcus can tell us about himself once everyone is comfortable and eating dinner? Ok?" They all turned to Blair and then slowly made their way to their seats, Blair left the room to go to the kitchen and bring back their starter dish as Marcus began telling the story of how he was used as a test subject and sent through a portal by himself without the Cypher and was promised that someone would come back for him once the Cypher was proved to work properly.  
Nate chipped in to fill Marcus in on what had happened to the four of them and how they were possibly the only survivors and owned the only existing Cypher.  
"So you guys still have the Cypher and portal tracking technology?" asked Marcus.  
"Yeah Chuck keeps it here, it's safe in this house." answered Nate, earning a frown from Chuck. It was clear that Chuck didn't like this new guy and he had every reason not to trust him. Chuck had always been the leader of the group so it was his job to protect them and being suspicious of outsiders was just an instinct that came with the territory.  
"Right, well you all have no idea how glad I am that I found you guys, really, it's like my wildest dream come true." at that Marcus placed his hand on Blair's who was sitting next to him at the table and smiled at her sweetly, she giggled back at him and Chuck recoiled in disgust. How dare he touch his wife!  
"Well it's a shame you wont be able to see more of us," began Chuck, interrupting a somewhat silent moment occurring between Marcus and his 'dearly beloved', "what with Nate and Serena living outside the city and me and my lovely wife having demanding jobs and a fulfilling time consuming home life. Right dear?" he smiled at Blair lovingly and took her hand in his, but was shocked when Blair dismissed him and pulled her hand back.  
He was even more sickened when he watched her as she stared at Marcus as he was the the King of England, "don't be ridiculous Chuck, we can be honest in front of Marcus, he knows our marriage isn't real, we don't have to pretend in front of him! After all he's one of us now!" she giggled at Marcus and Chuck joined Serena in watching her in confusion, Nate just smiled at the exchange and carried on eating as if it was normal.  
The rest of dinner went by quickly with the occasional small talk between Serena and Nate who tried to involve Chuck but Chuck seemed too busy beating his food with his fork whilst watching Blair talk and laugh with the new arrival. Serena noticed his behaviour and figured he was just jealous of Marcus for the way he seemed to have a connection with Blair, "Nate, talk to Chuck," she whispered so only Nate could hear.  
"About what?" he asked, she should have known she would have had to spell it out.  
"later, in private, ask him what's bothering him, he obviously has a problem with Marcus." she explained and Nate nodded in agreement.  
Dinner was almost over when Blair decided to drop another bombshell, "hey guys, just to let you know, Marcus's lease has run out on his apartment so I invited him to live here for a while, until he finds somewhere new." she smiled and clapped her hands in excitement.  
"What! 'just to let us know?' that's not your decision to make!" shouted Chuck, he was already angry from the attention Marcus was getting from Blair and Marcus moving in to their house was just a step too far, "you cant just invite random people into our home Blair! I wont let you!" he snarled.  
"Chuck! Stop being so dramatic! He's one of us, he needs somewhere to stay and our house is big enough. Stop being such an ass!" Blair shot back.  
"Guy's I don't mean to cause any trouble." interjected Marcus before being sent a death glare from Chuck.  
"Then get the fuck out of here!" yelled Chuck, pointing to the door.  
"No Chuck, stop it! He's staying whether you like it or not." demanded Blair.  
"Over my dead body!" retorted Chuck, afraid that he was losing the battle he looked to Serena for support and then suddenly all eyes were on her.  
"Urm, well, Blair...maybe you should think about this first, you and Chuck should talk in private." offered Serena and then Chuck walked out of the room expecting Blair to follow after him, when she didn't Serena had to push her towards the door and get her to let Chuck have his say.  
Chuck was pacing in the foyer with a stern look on his face when Blair found him and she wasted no time in starting their conversation, "what the hell is your problem Chuck!" she yelled.  
"How can you trust him so easily! We only just met him!"  
"Just because you dont like someone it doesn't make them untrustworthy, Marcus is a nice guy and I want to do the nice thing and give him somewhere to stay!" she tried to reason.  
He sniggered, "he's using you! I dont know what for right now, but I know his kind and I can spot a fraud!"  
"Using me! What like how you use me almost every night!" she blurted out and she regretted it immediately because she knew it was far from the truth.  
"You're unbelievable in bringing that up!" he grabbed her by the arm and gritted his teeth, "you know just as well as I do that every night we spend together is mutual and you probably enjoy it more than I do! So don't fucking use that against me!" he released her arm but only because he noticed she was in slight pain.  
She massaged the spot where his hand had gripped her leaving her delicate skin with possible bruises, "you don't get the final say in everything! If you're going to treat me like this then there's no point me staying here with you is there?" she challenged him and he bit his tongue to stop himself from pushing her further.  
"why do you always have to make things so difficult. What do you even see in him, he could be dangerous we don't even know him." he carefully avoided her challenge and diverted their conversation back to Marcus.  
"I trust him. Besides i've made up my mind, he's one of us and he will be staying with us until he finds a new place of his own, you can either accept it or feel free to show your distaste by staying away from me and Marcus!" she looked at him straight in the eyes waiting for his response but none came, in fact he looked a little shocked, she turned away from him and proceeded to storm off.  
"Blair! Wait," she stopped in her tracks and turned towards him "fine, have it your way, he can stay but I swear if he tries anything clever, I wont be responsible for my actions," this time it was Chuck who turned and walked away from her.

The night was coming to a close and Nate took his chance to have a word with Chuck just as Serena had suggested. He walked over to Chuck who was standing in a far corner of the room drinking scotch unable to take his eyes off of Marcus getting friendly with Blair.  
"Hey man, you want to talk about it?" asked Nate.  
Chuck simply gritted his teeth and scowled in Marcus's direction, "he can't be trusted, we don't even know him."  
"He seems alright." reasoned Nate but he was met by Chuck's disgusted face.  
"He's not one of us. I dont trust him."  
"Well he'll be under your roof so you'll get to keep an eye on him." considered Nate whilst watching Blair and Marcus laughing away.  
"Exactly why I allowed him to stay." explained Chuck.  
"Oh, so it had nothing to do with staying in Blair's good books?" smiled Nate.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Just that I see the way you are with her, do you....like her?" he asked.  
"As much as you and Serena do." he lied.  
"No, I didn't mean like that, I meant do you have feelings for her, as more than just a friend?" he reiterated, but was met by a long silence and decided not to push any further.  
"I'm going to have my eye's on that creep, I know he's bad news." scowled Chuck and Nate just nodded, there was no point arguing with Chuck, ever.  
"Cool, just let me know if you're right about him, I'm going to say bye to the others and make my way, i'll speak to you soon," they shook hands and Nate turned to walk towards Blair before turning back, "oh and Chuck, I know relationships aren't your thing, but there's nothing wrong with having feelings for her and if you do you should probably do something about it, like tell her, before it's too late." he smiled and Chuck just looked over at Blair.  
He watched as she said her goodbyes to Nate and he noticed how she seemed different, happier, lighter and more beautifull.. How the hell could a stranger have made her this happy, what the hell did this Marcus guy have that was better than what he had! He snarled at him and how easily he held Blair's attention, how easily he made her smile and laugh and how desperate she was for his attention and for him to live here, with her.  
Is that what this was about, maybe she thought that she had found someone to replace him, that's why she was willing to leave if he hadn't agreed to letting Marcus stay. Well if she was desperate for this Marcus guy then she was welcome to have him, he'd had enough of watching them and their pathetic attempt at flirting with each other, not that he was jealous or anything, it just pissed him off that Marcus was an original like them and he knew that Chuck and Blair weren't technically married, it just ruined everything between himself and Blair and on top of that the bastard would be living with them. He grabbed his supply of scotch and stormed off to his bedroom not even bothering to say goodbye to Serena or see her and Nate out.  
He remained sitting on his bed an hour later almost drunk out his mind and he could swear that he could hear Blair's laughter from downstairs and he wanted to smash his glass onto the mirror that reflected his frowning face to him. There was no way that he could be affected by Marcus fucking Beaton, he would kill the guy if he tried anything with Blair, not that he'd know if they were doing anything right now because he was up here and the two of them were downstairs, alone. He began going out of his mind thinking of why she hadn't come to bed yet and what they could have been up to all this time, it was almost midnight.  
He was lost in his thoughts when Blair entered the bedroom with a bright smile on her face. He immediately sprang up from the bed and stumbled towards her latching on to her waist and surprising her by crashing his lips on to hers. She struggled against him pushed against chest with her hands as his tongue invaded her mouth and she briefly considered kissing him back. She managed to pull away and the look in his eyes slightly frightened her, "Chuck," she whispered breathlessly, "you've been drinking!" she exclaimed as she pushed him away finally but he pulled her against him again and attempted another kiss but she stopped him, "Chuck! Stop it! Marcus..." she reminded him as she broke free of his hold.  
But he didn't let her get away, he grabbed onto her wrist as she turned away from him and pushed her towards him with her back against his chest and his arm snaked around her abdomen, "Don't say that bastards name, I bet he had you bored to death, that's why you're here?" he whispered onto her neck holding her tightly.  
"No! He was a perfect gentleman, and he's intriguing, I enjoy his company!." she argued back. It was the truth, Marcus was a perfect gentleman, but she knew that she could never be tamed by such a personality, she needed someone like Chuck, rough and rugged, someone who could tame her.  
"Really," he answered angrily as his free hand reached down to caress her thigh and forced her dress higher up her thigh exposing more of her flesh, "but could he...make you feel like this," he whispered into her ear as he bit onto her neck and dug his nails onto her inner thigh, she gasped at the sensation and he continued, "does he...give you goosebumps and....cause you to cream your panties by simply touching you.....or looking at you?" he growled whilst turning her face towards him to look her in the eye and she saw his intense gaze before her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Then she felt his mouth on hers again and he was more aggressive this time backing her up on to the wall and the force of hitting the wall made her thrash back onto him harder and she felt herself lose her senses as his hands dug into her ass from behind. She kissed him back vigorously pulling the buttons of his shirt free and then he was forcing up her dress and rubbing his hand over her soaked panties, she hissed and trembled and he parted their lips, "i'm going to fuck you so hard you wont even remember that bastards name and then you'll be consumed with thoughts of only me so dont ever fuck with me again and flaunt yourself in front of anyone else, you know who own's you!" he growled and began ripping at her dress.  
But this time she lashed out at him and pulled herself away from him, "You're sick! You dont own me! You dont get to decide who I make friends with!" she yelled.  
"You think he just wants friendship with you! Did you see the way he looked at you and touched you! You're fucking blind!" he yelled back and tried coming for her again.  
But she backed away towards the door, "Marcus is a nice guy, he respects me, unlike you! I've had enough of this, I cant stand being near you like this when your acting like...like that!" she pointed at him and tried to hide her tears, "Marcus is living with us now for a while so you better get used to it and just to be clear, I will not share a bed with you while he is here, in fact we will not share any sort of physical relationship during his stay, he knows we're only pretending anyway, just to live like our equivalents, he knows what we have isn't real. So no more sex." she demanded.  
"You cant do that! We had an agreement, why does he have to ruin that!" he spat out, clearly frustrated.  
"I dont care I cant have sex with you while someone else is living in our house!" she tried to reason. That was one of the reasons but really she just wanted to punish Chuck for treating her like she meant nothing to him and then getting angry with her about Marcus when she hadn't done anything wrong.  
"So this is about him! Maybe you'll be having sex with him instead!" he knew he shouldn't have said that because it sounded slightly like him calling her a slut but he didn't mean it like that, he was just angry at her, or at Marcus, he wasn't really sure in his drunken state.  
"Maybe I will!" she shouted and then before he could say anything she stormed out of the room and ran towards one of the guest rooms locking herself in before collapsing on to the bed and crying over the mess her life seemed to be in all of a sudden. Chuck was drunk and deluded and all she wanted was for him to be kind to her and to forget about their stupid arrangement (that she was beginning to hate) and be with her out of love like she had begun to hope for. She wasn't sure what love should feel like but she knew that being in this world had made her learn more about it and she was confused about what she felt for Chuck. There were times when she felt so consumed by him and wanted him so much and then there were times like tonight where she hated him and felt immense anger towards him for making things complicated and not showing any romantic feeling towards her and it sometimes made her lose hope that she ever would. She remembered a time in their own world where relationships would not have mattered to anyone and men had come and gone in her life, but even though it was normal it had never felt right. When she had sex for the first time it was a horrible experience for her, she hardly knew the guy and she had felt violated and found it uncomfortable and rather disgusting to expose her body to a person she didn't really feel connected to. That was why she had hardly ever been sexually active since because she had always felt pressured into conforming. Even when they were travelling through worlds it was only in 2nd world that they were able to lead normal lives without being stuck in war or similar disasters such as those in the other worlds they had travelled to.. She remembered her high school boyfriend in 2nd world but at the time she was still uncomfortable with sleeping with him since she had only done it once before and it wasn't a very positive experience for her. She did eventually sleep with him and had to fake her virginity because her equivalent in that world had been a virgin. Since 2nd world she hadn't ever slept with anyone until of course Chuck and it was the first time she had actually enjoyed it, he made it feel right and made her come alive with the hunger of wanting more and more. This was the connection that she had dreamed of but she had always hoped it to be mutual and it hurt that Chuck didn't seem to feel the same way about her. She wouldn't let it break her though, if he wasn't going to love her then she would have to show him what he was missing, she would make him love her because they were inevitable, they had to be.

* * *

**A.N... ok so new character....What did you think...? Sorry about the last paragraph being repetitive of what i've written in a previous chapter but I had this bit written before I went back to edit the previous chapters and it's just a bit of history so I didnt bother taking it out!  
**

**I chose Marcus because I thought he would fit in to the kind of character I wanted to portray...I wanted an existing GG character and I was thinking maybe Carter but then he's kind of obviously evil and I wanted someone who could be good/evil. That way you'll be wondering whether he's a good guy or a bad guy...you'll find out soon enough!**

**I haven't written much after this chapter so Im warning that an update may be very slow because I have to find the time to write! It's really hard to get some alone time to do so and i'm sorry for making you wait so long...I read lot of fics and I hate it when writers take ages to update so i'll try my best not to take too long...and i'll make the wait worth it...**

**I did put the link for the necklace in the text but i'm not sure if it will show up so i also put the link on my profile page so check it out!  
**

**Review please, would love to hear what you thought of Marcus coming into the story and what you think his character's purpose is....also would love to hear how you felt about the CB sexual tension and interaction, you want more of it?  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A.N. **

**Sorry for the long wait.....life get's in the way! Im graduating soon and then I need to find a job so im busy, busy, busy! Thank you for being so patient and for keeping with this fic! I really hope you like how it's going...**

**Also, I wont be writing any more smut from now on, firstly because I dont like writing it and I only did because I genuinely thought it was what readers would like to read because of the lack of Chair action on the show, but I have become sick of reading smut myself and I have realised through one of my other fics that readers dont actually like reading smut so no more of it in this fic.**

**I will still try to keep the chair sexual tension and hotness and of course there will be chair sex but i wont go into too much detail....Hope you dont mind!  
**

* * *

Everything seemed to be falling apart, even after the progress they had made recently where they had come to a compromise and at times felt so connected with each other it was impossible to imagine life where they would be apart from each other. Blair had spent most of her time over the past few days avoiding Chuck and getting to know Marcus better, it was just easier to avoid him and pretend that his distance had no effect on her, than face him and tell him how much she needed him. She was too afraid that he wouldn't want her for the same reasons that she wanted him. She actually enjoyed spending time with Marcus, he was extremely keen on listening to her rambling about the groups portal travelling and how the Cypher worked. Chuck had walked in on their animated discussions many times and Blair had noticed the angry glares he had sent in Marcus's direction. It only made her more persistent in showing Chuck that she preferred the company of Marcus over him any day. She had noticed that her blossoming relationship with Marcus had fuelled the hatred between Chuck and Marcus as each day passed and deep down it made her feel slightly guilty, but on the other hand it was quite amusing to watch Chuck filled with such anger towards a person he hardly knew. It was just the other day that Chuck had confronted Blair about his suspicions regarding Marcus and how Blair should rethink her willingness to trust people she didn't really know.

Chuck had just arrived home from work, like any other day, and had overheard Marcus asking about how one would use the Cypher to locate a portal hole. Blair seemed happy to reveal this information and it had struck a cord with Chuck. He didn't trust Marcus and had already warned Blair, Serena and Nate not to talk about the Cypher around him or how it worked.

He had cornered Blair later on that evening after Marcus had gone to bed, "Blair, we need to talk." he blocked her exit out of the kitchen so that she would be forced to listen and she had retreated far enough to lean against the breakfast table.  
"Oh, so you can see me? I thought I had become invisible to you." she scoffed sarcastically and he had to admit she rather turned him on when she acted this way, it was unladylike.  
"Actually I figured you were busy with your new best friend to bother wasting any time on me, so I kept myself away from you as you had asked of me." he replied making out that it was her fault that they had become so distant.

Blair contemplated this for a moment, she had been the one to suggest that they put an end to their 'intimate' relationship whilst Marcus was staying at the house but that didn't mean Chuck had to pretend that she didn't exist.  
"Well, I much prefer the company of a gentleman like Marcus anyway. Besides i'm sure you have found alternative company seeing as you cant live with some sort of interaction with the opposite sex!" she retorted, trying to cover up the fact that actually she missed Chuck and his smarmy comments, his care free attitude and the way he made her feel alive with lust every time he was around her.

"Whatever Blair, if you must know I haven't had a conversation with another human being since the last argument we had." and he wasn't lying, he had immersed himself in his work since that dreadful night and hadn't had word from Nate or Serena since, of course he had had the occasional business related chat but that never lasted more than 30 seconds. Without Blair in his life he hadn't been very interested in socialising with anyone.  
Blair was a little surprised, she was sure that Chuck wasn't the type to close himself off from people, he was very sociable and she felt slightly guilty that he had no one to speak to or hang out with since that night, without Nate and Serena around she was his only other friend, but he had made it so difficult for her to be civil with him after their confrontation that night.

"Which is why I dont want to argue with you right now, I just want to ask you to be careful, I know you dont take my opinions seriously but I just get this uneasy feeling around this Marcus guy and I dont want you getting hurt." he said it so softly hoping that he wouldn't anger her by reminding her of his dislike for Marcus but his suspicions had been growing ever day and he wondered why Marcus hadn't looked for another place to live already and why he was so interested in the Cypher.  
"Oh, so that's what this is? You think that i'm stupid or something, that Marcus is using me?" she yelled back.  
"Blair, I dont trust him." he began, trying to make her understand. She was just so blinded by her trust for this guy that she wasn't taking a true look at the bigger picture. They didn't need this Marcus guy hanging around in their lives, in their house. Why couldn't she just trust him for once and take his word for it.  
"So just because you dont trust him, you think that I shouldn't either? You dont know him like I do! You never will because you wont even take a chance on him." she spat out, she couldn't believe he was still against Marcus, why couldn't he just try and be civil and get to know the guy before passing judgement. There was no way that she would let Chuck win this, she was going to carry on trusting Marcus whether Chuck liked it or not.

"Blair, I know you're not going to see past Marcus's good guy act but I know when someone is being fake and I know that this guy is trouble, why wont you just trust me and take my word for it, we've been friends for much longer than you and Marcus, why wont you just trust me?" he took a step closer to her and placed a hand on her arm, when she didn't flinch he closed the distance between them and placed both arms around her waist and stared deeply into her eyes. She still didn't push away and seemed captivated by his eyes and his close proximity and before he knew it his lips had descended on hers in a passionate kiss even he had not anticipated.

The desperation was evident and held on to her for dear life as his body trembled from her touch, it had been so long since he had felt her, since he had been with her like this. Her lips parted and they took a quick breath before devouring each other once more and Chuck's hands clung to her, roaming her body and bringing her to life once more. She bit at his bottom lip and he felt her body shiver as his hands clawed at her thighs. Her fingers tugged at his hair on the back of his neck and she let him pin her against the work-top as she continued to kiss him hungrily revelling at being able to taste him again after so long, after not even speaking to him in ages, why were words so hard to come by between them when it felt so easy to commit such an intimate act.

"Blair," he breathed onto her lips, as he pulled her against him and made his hardness evident against her stomach, her eyes flickered at the realisation, "get rid of him so we can have this" he pleaded and her eyes shot open at his words.

She pulled away from him suddenly, "Is that why you want him gone? Not because you dont trust him, but because you cant keep it in your pant long enough!" she shouted, she was convinced that he was just using her, again. Getting rid of Marcus was just his way of getting her back in bed, she couldn't believe he would continue his pathetic mind games with her and make Marcus look like the bad guy.

"Blair, no, it's not like that, you dont understand." she would never understand, he thought, every time he tried getting close she just misunderstood his intentions, he tried to get closer to her but she just moved away from him.  
"Just stay away from me, I dont want you anywhere near me!" she made a bee line for the door before he could stop her and then turned back to face him, "Marcus and I are good friends, there's nothing you can do to take him away from me and I dont care what you think of him, he's more of a man than you could ever be, so just stay away from me!" she almost cried out.

"Fine! Have it your way! But dont come running to me when he proves me right and remember that I tried to make things work between us but clearly that's not what you want, so I'll stay away!" and with that he turned dramatically away from her and she stood for a moment letting his words sink in.  
Did this mean it was over between them, would he really stay away?  
She felt tears stinging at her eyes as she thought about the fact that there was nothing she wanted more than to make their relationship work and to have him make the effort of making their relationship work, had she really blown it this time.  
She could do nothing more than just turn and walk away, once again retiring to her bedroom to cry the night away.

Since that particular argument Blair had hardly seen Chuck and the times that he was around he hadn't even looked in her direction, but at the same time he continued to show his obvious distaste in Marcus even making occasional offensive remarks when he pleased.  
Even though Blair's growing closeness in Marcus had been a welcome distraction for her, she couldn't help the feeling of loneliness at not having Chuck around her the way she wanted. Remembering the feel of his lips on hers that evening, the way his hands worshipped her body and the way he made it obvious how much he wanted her, none of that helped Blair overcome the feeling of distress she had developed at seeing Chuck walk past her without even acknowledging her presence.

She was however still angry at his reluctance to accept Marcus as a friend and wasn't entirely sure whether Chuck's longing for her was just about the sex or if it was something more, however she wasn't going to show how she truly felt, she would get on with things the way they were. She couldn't deny the guilt she felt at knowing how lonely Chuck would be without having a friend around especially under the circumstances of their 'break up'.

She thought about how she could reconcile with him but the only idea that came to mind was a get together dinner with Serena and Nate, but with the how the last one turned out she wasn't so sure it was such a good idea. But it seemed her only hope and they hadn't all seen each other since that dinner over two weeks ago so she decided to give Serena and Nate a call anyway and invite them over for Friday night dinner which was only two days away. At least it would give her an excuse to talk to Chuck in order to inform him of her plans.

Chuck hadn't come home the night she had called and invited Serena and Nate so she had to wait until the following day to let him know that he had to be home on Friday night for dinner. She was lying awake in bed on Thursday morning hoping that Chuck had come home last night and seeing as he would once again be at work for the day she decided she would take a chance and check in his bedroom, so she did just that.

By the time she reached the guest bedroom door, where Chuck had been sleeping since Marcus's arrival, she realised that she was dressed only in a slip and maybe should have worn her robe around her, but she had made it to his door and she would just have to get on with it and stop thinking too much.

She turned the door knob and opened the door slightly before poking her head inside. Chuck was indeed in bed and by the looks of it was fast asleep. She entered the room, tip-toeing closer to his bedside. He had the covers over his abdomen and legs but his chest was bare and for all she knew he could have been completely naked, but of course she couldn't think such thoughts.  
She did smile at how adorable he looked whilst sleeping, almost like an angel, a very handsome, sexy, devilish angel.

She suddenly felt the need to wake him and so she called out his name softly and he didn't even stir, so she nudged him slightly. Again he made no movement so she began shaking him using both her hands and still he was fast asleep. She became a little agitated that he wouldn't wake up so she continued to shake him and call out his name and his breathing finally became heavier as was shaken out of his deep sleep.

By this time she was almost climbed over him with both her hands on either shoulder shaking him fiercely and she screeched when he suddenly opened his eyes and grabbed her arms harshly, clearly confused as to what was happening as he woke up.  
She gasped as his head collided with hers as he shot up trying to figure out where he was and what was going on. He let go of her as their heads made contact and she fell backwards onto the bed as he continued to stare at her in confusion and rub his head, he seemed to realise that he was in bed and she was obviously here to wake him up then it occurred to him that he had just banged her head and he immediately went to her side on the bed joining her hand with his as she rubbed her head.

"Shit, i'm so sorry, does it hurt?" he whispered whilst hovering over her and touching her head.  
"Of course it does! You banged my head with your's!" she complained as she continued to hold her head with her hand.  
"Well what the hell were you doing on top of me anyway, raping me or something! You could have just asked I would have given you consent." he drawled, glad that he hadn't lost his ability to make lewd jokes.  
"Ugh! Is that all you think about!" she frowned whilst getting up and inching away from him, "if you must know, I was trying to wake you up." Why did he always have to make sexual jokes with her, could he not help himself. Well on the other hand it was a good sign that he was actually speaking to her right now, the sexual jokes were a bonus and definitely a positive sign.  
"What, by using me as a human trampoline, or were you just seeing what it would be like to ride me?" he teased whilst moving closer to her, it had been a while since he had spoken to her and it didn't seem like she was rejecting his advances, besides she did look extremely hot in that slip.

She noticed how he was checking her out, his eyes slowly devouring her body from head to toe, it made her blush and she could feel herself becoming aroused at the intimate gesture, she couldn't help but do the same to him. His body seemed more toned than she remembered, maybe he had been working out, she quickly looked away not wanting him to catch her staring.

"See something you like?" he smirked, noticing her blush as she fiddled with the hem of her slip, "lift it up for me," he added gesturing towards her hands as she fiddled with her slip. he giggled at her obvious embarrassment as she consciously tried to lower her slip further down her thighs to cover as much as she could. He loved when she was nervous and particularly when he was the cause of her nervousness and obvious arousal.

"I only came here to tell you something," she managed to stammer, "I was trying to wake you but you were practically unconscious!" It was obvious that she had lost a little nerve because she was struggling to speak and would have by now come up with at least some sort of clever come back or quip to match his arrogance, but for some reason they could both tell she had definitely lost this little mental battle.

Chuck decided to take a risk and claim a little victory prize, so what if he was supposed to be in an angry mood with her, right now he just wanted to anger her a little and he knew exactly what would piss her off, so he leapt towards her and crashed his lips with hers pulling her flush against him. He felt her gasp into his mouth as she tried to react to what he was doing, clearly being caught off guard by his sudden act. He pulled her on top of him as he laid back down forcing her to stay as close to him as possible as he kissed her passionately. It took barely a second for her to allow him access to her mouth and her tongue fully participated in the onslaught as his hand clung to every inch of her body clawing at her thighs and depriving them of the thin material of her slip which had hid them previously.

They continued to kiss as he rolled them over so that he was on top of her and she was only happy to allow his body to melt on to hers. He was kissing her jaw and her neck and pulling down the straps of her slip to allow him better access to her breasts and she arched her back up towards his hungry mouth whilst gasping and moaning at the sensation her body had clearly missed over the past few weeks. His knee rubbed against her centre and he could feel how dripping wet she was already and they had barely even got started, "You're so fucking wet Blair," he growled onto her neck as his knee continued to rub against her, "you cant fucking resist me forever."

She closed her eyes, pretending that he wasn't there, why did he have to be so arrogant at a time like this, it just made her want to push him away and not let him get this little victory over her.  
"Say something, I know you're dying to say something baby." but even if she were to say something at that moment she was stopped by his mouth on hers kissing and sucking on her hungrily.  
He altered his position slightly and she could feel his hardness on her thigh as he rubbed himself onto her, he was wearing only his boxer shorts but she had a feeling they would be coming off soon anyway.

"You just have to be so stubborn don't you," he growled, "letting that loser stay here and fuck things up for us, when things were going so well for us." he began lifting her slip up to expose her skin, but he did it slowly, wanting to savour how good it felt to strip her of clothing.

"Blair!"

They stopped their ministrations abruptly as they heard the sound of someone calling Blair's name from not too far away.

"Blair are you still here?" came the voice again.

Blair knew it was Marcus, he must of been looking for her. The sound of his voice made Chuck frown in disgust and it gave Blair a second to reflect on what was going on. She was just about to have sex with Chuck! She quickly shoved him off her and jumped off the bed running towards the door and fixing her slip. He looked on in anger at having been interrupted and losing his chance to ravish her after so long, he was about to speak but she beat him to it.

"That was....a....momentary lapse of judgement, it will never happen again!" she yelled.  
"Blair, we both know that-" but he was interrupted by her once more as she opened the door.  
"No, I only came here to tell you that I have invited Serena and Nate to dinner on Friday night, goodbye." and she quickly ran out the room leaving Chuck with a raging hard on that would probably need more than one cold shower to fix.

Why did that Marcus have to ruin everything for them, they had been getting along so well until he showed up and Chuck knew that the only way to fix things would be to get rid of him once and for all. But he wouldn't be able to do it alone, yet Serena and Nate both liked him so getting them on his side would be difficult. Maybe he needed to keep a closer eye on him and use his spying skills to get some dirt on the guy, he was sure that Marcus was not the good guy he made out to be, there had to be something sinister about him, so he vowed that he would keep an eye out and uncover whatever he could on the guy.

Friday night dinner was only moments away and Blair was preparing the finishing touches on her dinner table as she awaited her guests. Chuck had still not arrived home from work and Serena had called to say her and Nate had met up at the airport and would be at Blair's in 10 minutes so Blair had busied herself with making sure everything was ready and perfect. Marcus had been getting ready in his bedroom and finally made his was down finding Blair in the kitchen.

Blair turned when she heard someone walking towards her and smiled when she saw Marcus, "wow, you look great Marcus!"  
"And you look pretty spectacular yourself darling." he smiled whilst giving her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed at his gesture and reminded herself of how gentlemanly he could be. They had grown extremely close over the past few days as her and Chuck had drifted apart.

"Thanks, Serena and Nate should be here soon and knowing Chuck he will be purposefully late just to piss me off." she complained huffing in disappointment, she turned away from Marcus and he put a finger to her chin and moved her face towards him.  
"Hey, he's a jerk, he doesn't deserve you, so what if he's late, you have your friends here right? The people who actually care about you," he smiled at her and she smiled back, was he right? Did Chuck really not care about her?  
"I know, it's just that, I put a lot into tonight and it would be really, upsetting if Chuck doesn't turn up. I'm not exactly greatest friend of the year but I do try." she murmured sadly and he once again turned her face towards him and looked deep into her eyes.  
"Blair, darling, you are an amazing friend, look at how you have taken me in even though your friends doubted me," he smiled and moved closer towards her, "not only are you an amazing person but you are also extremely beautiful." He leaned in closer and took her by surprise as his lips covered hers in a chaste kiss and his arms encircled her waist bringing her closer to him and deepening the kiss.

In their brief moment of intimacy they were interrupted by a gasp from someone other than themselves and Blair immediately pulled away and turned to look at Chuck who had just walked in to the kitchen and he stared back in equal shock. Before anyone could say anything Chuck had walked out of the room and Blair was unable to think of what to do next because after Chuck's departure Serena and Nate had entered the kitchen pacing towards her in joyous hugs and declarations of 'I missed you'.

Marcus had carefully whispered a soft apology in to Blair's ear for his forwardness and for any trouble he may have caused for kissing her, or rather getting caught by Chuck for kissing her and Blair simply shrugged him off telling him that it didn't matter and that she would prefer to get on with dinner.

So they sat at the table as dinner was served and Nate wandered off to find Chuck and let him know that dinner was ready and that it would be rude of him not to attend. When Nate and Chuck finally joined the others at the table, Chuck made sure to glare at Marcus for a while longer than usual, maybe to give him a subtle warning of 'I'm watching you'.

Dinner served well as a catch up for Serena and Nate who off loaded their going on's since the last time they had all been together and the the table became tense once Serena asked Blair how things were at the Bass house.  
"Urm, well, things are....just fine," she answered, "could you pass the...salt please S?" she quickly added hoping that the subject would change.  
Chuck wouldn't let her get away with it that easily, "well, sis, things have definitley spiced up around here in your absence, haven't they Blair," he smirked looking directly at his so called wife.  
She smiled back worriedly, "Urm," she looked at Serena and said the first thing that came to mind, "me and Jenny are preparing for the release of our new line, you said you would agree to modelling remember, we have to arrange something soon." she smiled excitedly and with that the subject had successfully changed as Serena and Blair continued to talk fashion. Chuck knew he would have to try again soon, he had all night really.

It was desert time where Chuck seemed to find some new inspiration as he stared down at his crème brulee, "this desert seems a little," he poked it around with his spoon, "inconsistent, fickle, a little like someone I know" he smirked whilst looking towards Blair.  
"Since when do you compare food with people Chuck? And I hope you're not talking about me!" replied Serena, clearly oblivious to the tension between Blair and Chuck.

Blair regretted not giving Serena the heads up about her little situation with Chuck before dinner as it seemed obvious that Chuck was out to sabotage her.  
"Chuck why dont you just eat your food," she pleaded, "please," she added in an attempt to calm him down. She had a feeling that maybe he was angry at seeing her and Marcus kissing, she knew she would have been furious if she had walked in on him, again.  
"Why are you in a rush Blair? Maybe you have plans for tonight and are just trying to get rid of us?" suggested Chuck. He knew he was slowly getting to her and he just wanted to see her snap, in front of everyone, just to embarrass her. That would teach her for going near that sleaze who he now hated a million time more than before. How dare he lay his hands on Blair, if Serena and Nate hadn't been in the house he would have been sure to have kicked that guys teeth in for kissing Blair.  
The thought of another man's hands on Blair, who was supposed to be his wife and had been in his bed only a day ago, it just made him sick to his stomach and he needed to get revenge, on both of them.

"Chuck, could you just mind your own business and eat your damn food." How dare he judge her for kissing Marcus, it wasn't like he hadn't been near another woman before whilst they were together, did he just happen to forget that incident in is office when she had walked in on him doing more than just kissing. Besides, the kiss with Marcus didn't mean anything and she hardly had a chance to pull away, it had lasted barely a second and wouldn't happen again.

"Oh but I love being witness to other people's business, don't let us stop you, in fact i'll even clear the table, you and Marcus can get frisky right here on the dinner table i've always had a fetish for being a voyeur." he smirked and by that time everyone on the table had gasped and dropped their cutlery almost choking on their desert. Blair had gone bright red in embarrassment and Serena and Nate didn't know where to look, they weren't exactly sure what they had walked into tonight. It was Marcus who stood up and this only enraged Chuck even more, "Look Chuck, whatever problem you have with me, you have no right to speak to Blair like that, she has done nothing wrong-"

Chuck immediately stood from his chair and snarled at Marcus for even daring to speak up to him, no one raised their voice to Chuck Bass, " Who the fuck do you think you are! You don't even know her so don't fucking tell me how to speak to her, before you decide to shove that tongue of yours down her throat remember who the fuck she belongs to!" he yelled back and Marcus simply laughed in his face.

"You're crazy, she doesn't belong to anyone, she's not a possession, maybe before you tell her how to live her life you should realise that she can do what she likes, why cant you just see that she doesn't want you!" Blair continued to watch the exchange in shock, she was speechless and couldn't believe that either of them were behaving this way, she could tell how angry Chuck was right now but there was no way she would allow him to speak about her as if she were just something that he owned.  
Chuck was furious at Marcus and could swear that he had never hated anyone as much as he hated this guy right now he was standing directly across the table from him shouting in his face and Marcus just stood there laughing at him as if he were some sort of joke, "you dont even fucking know us! I swear to God you are not staying another second in this house you mother fucker! Get the fuck out!" yelled Chuck, it was the only real ammunition he had against him, after all it was his house.

"You cant make me leave, Blair wants me here, more than she wants you here, you're just a pathetic joke and it's about time she realised just what a psycho you really are-" before he knew it Chuck had practically climbed over the table and sent a fist right across his face causing him to topple on to the floor backwards and the next thing he knew, he was crumpled on to the floor with the sound of Blair and Serena screaming and Nate calling out for Chuck to stop.

Chuck was steaming with anger and he had just climbed over the table and punched Marcus right in the face and now that Marcus was sprawled across the floor he took it as his opportunity to continue to attack him by kicking him in the ribs whilst Marcus yelped in pain. Marcus managed to trip Chuck on to the floor with him and got a clear shot on Chuck's jaw causing him to fall backwards and this gave Nate an opportunity to separate the two. Nate and Blair were immediately by Chuck's side pulling him away and they finally managed to spare Marcus from further attack.  
Blair was crouched over Marcus helping him up to his chair whilst shouting curse words to her so called husband.

"Fucking bastard deserved it!" yelled Chuck as Nate pushed him away to a safer distance.  
Serena and Nate were at Chuck's side trying to calm him down and Serena inspected his bruised face.

Blair looked back at Chuck with venom, "how dare you! You're insane! I cant believe you would do something like this!" she shouted before turning back to Marcus and asking if he was ok, "let's go upstairs and get you cleaned up." she offered as she tried to help Marcus up.

"Blair," interrupted Chuck whilst walking towards her as she struggled with Marcus by her side, "where are you going, just leave the fucker alone, throw him out, he isn't one of us!" his tone softened at the end as he tried to make Blair come around, he just wanted her to see that he was trying to protect her from this guy. He didn't trust Marcus and he hated that Marcus had caused a rift between himself and Blair, he didn't mean to cause a scene in public but he just wanted to throw the guy out and get Blair to be on his side for once.

"You're crazy Chuck! I already told you he's my friend and he stays!" she defended. How could he even think that she would take his side in this after what he had done, fighting with Marcus in front of everyone and saying such horrible things at the dinner table. She would never forgive him for his jealous and violent behaviour.

"But Blair, he's nothing! You're my wife!" he exclaimed desperately. He had to get her to stay with him, to take his side, he was her friend first. He was hurt to, Marcus had punched him in the face and he needed attention too, why couldn't she just chose him over Marcus.

"I don't care!" she snarled, "your behaviour tonight was unacceptable, I just wanted a nice enjoyable night and you purposefully provoked him and ruined it! You always ruin everything!" she spat and then she shook her head in disgust brushing away tears, "Just stay away from me Chuck, this time you wont get off so easy," she added before turning away from him and walking Marcus towards the staircase.  
Chuck turned towards Nate and Serena in humiliation, realising that he had just ruined things for good, there was no way he would be able win Blair over after tonight. Serena walked towards him, unsure of whether to be neutral or angry, "What the hell is going on Chuck?" she asked.  
Chuck simply nodded his head and sat at the dinner table burying his head in his hands before Nate joined him and Serena went off upstairs to get some answers from Blair.

* * *

**A.N  
Ok, so updates will be slow because I don't have anything written after this and I usually don't post unless I have at least a further 2 chapters worth written, as that means im more likely to be able to update sooner....but unfortunately I haven't had much time to write any more and I was dying to update!  
So I apologise beforehand if updates are slow.... ****Things will start to heat up soon if you think it's not that exciting right now....Marcus will keep getting in the way and Im not entirely sure how long to go until the end of the fic but im guessing there could be anything between 6-10 more chapters in this!**

**Coming up....well I haven't written anything yet but I feel a BIG Chuck/Blair confrontation coming up...?  
**

**PLEASE REVIEW and let me know what you think so far....what do you make of Marcus? How did you like Chuck fighting over Blair? What about the sexual tension between Chuck and Blair even though they are still 'not talking'!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A.N**

**Thankyou for all the reviews! You make my day and you definitely inspire me to keep writing and trying to update asap! I know I totally owe you quicker updates after my little hiatus so I will try my best! Thanks for reviewing and continuing to read!**

**By my recent standards I'd say this was a pretty quick update.....things start to pick up a little bit here and im still struggling to find the time to write but im trying my best not to be too slow.**

**I know I said there would be around 6-10 more chapter but that was because I was going to do shorter chapters and quicker updates but I've decided to stick to longer chapters and of course that would mean slower updates...but the story is coming to an end soon, id say a few more chaps to go...but it'snot quite over yet...!**

**Hope you like this chapter...**

**

* * *

**

It took some time for Chuck to come up with an explanation to why he had boiled over at dinner and as far as Nate was concerned it was just a matter of time before Marcus would have had to face the wrath of Chuck. It was obvious to Nate that Chuck didnt like sharing his toys, but that was nothing new. He had helped Chuck get cleaned up, making sure that the cut on his upper cheek under his left eye was cleaned and that his right hand which had suffered cuts to his knuckles was bandaged up.  
He didnt press Chuck for more information accepting that the reason he had attacked Marcus was because he simply didnt like or trust him and he hated the fact that he had Blair wrapped around his little finger. He had also advised Chuck that maybe staying at his hotel room for at least tonight would be desirable in order to avoid Blair and give her some time to cool off, but of course Chuck was adamant that there was no way he would leave Blair alone in the house with Marcus.

Meanwhile Marcus was in his shower getting cleaned up whilst outside his room in the hallway Blair tried to fill Serena in on what had just happened, trying to explain to her that Chuck had simply gone mad for no apparent reason.  
"Come on Blair, there must be something, some reason why Chuck would assume that Marcus would take you on the dinner table!" exclaimed Serena. She had been getting nowhere so far with Blair who had just claimed that Chuck was in a jealous rage for no apparent reason and had no right to act the way he did at dinner.  
"He's crazy! He thinks that he can just own me or something, he takes one look at me and Marcus getting along and he just has to attack him like that! You saw him! Marcus is innocent, he was nothing but a gentleman until he was ambushed by that animal!" she frowned, she knew that maybe Serena deserved the truth and that maybe the reason Chuck had acted in such a way was because he had seen her kissing Marcus, but it still didn't give him the right to behave so violently in public.

"Look maybe Chuck has a point about Marcus, we hardly know him and it's as if you," she paused as the question bubbled in her mind, she just needed to know, "do you...like him?" she finally managed to spit out.  
"What! He's insane! I mean I know I did, well im not sure but I just dont know any more, things have changed, he act's like my worst enemy," she continued, closing her eyes and thinking back to their most recent encounters, "and then he's all over me, touching me, doing things to me that no one else has ever...ugh and he'll say the crudest things and I guess it turns me on," she was smiling giddily now and Serena watched her in shock, "and then he'll act all loving and buy me a diamond necklace!" she continued before being interrupted by Serena.

"Marcus bought you diamonds and he touches you?!" she exclaimed in surprise.  
"What? Who Marcus!?" she put her hand to her lips as she suddenly realised who Serena thought she had been talking about.  
"Yes? I was asking about Marcus! Wait? Who were you referring to?" Serena asked becoming slightly confused.  
"Oh God...I was talking about Chuck...you meant Marcus?" Blair turned bright red at realising that she had just unnecessarily revealed a whole lot of information.  
"Yes, I was asking if you liked Marcus...wait you and Chuck have been...Chuck bought you a diamond necklace?" asked Serena, suddenly curious for clarification.

Blair became embarrassed and managed to change the subject by answering Serena.s initial question, "Serena," she laughed dramatically, "I do not like Marcus, not like that!" she laughed whilst blushing.  
"you do! Blair you're blushing! You like him!" squealed Serena, "you cant! What about Chuck? No wonder he was so angry!" she exclaimed as Blair recoiled at hearing someone else decipher her feelings so openly.  
"No! S, I dont like Marcus like that! If I did I would have felt something when he kissed me!' she blabbered on trying to convince her friend otherwise, "I didnt even feel anything, I haven't even thought about it until now and if Chuck hadn't walked in then I totally would have told him off for catching me off guard and kissing me like that!' she finished and waited as Serena stood in silence with her jaw dropped in shock, "what?" asked Blair innocently.  
Serena shoved Blair playfully, "you said nothing happened! You said Chuck started that fight for no reason!" Serena cried in annoyance.  
"Well that's hardly a reason!" explained Blair.  
"B! You kissed Marcus and Chuck saw you! He's your husband and I thought you guys were working things out! Way to go and throw a spanner in the works!" complained Serena as Blair crossed her arms across her chest in defence.

"Chuck and I are nothing! He had no right to start a fight with my guest! He treats me like I mean nothing and then he gets angry when other men pay attention to me! That's not fair!" defended Blair.

She had tried to make thing work with Chuck and she couldn't accept the fact that on one hand Chuck wouldn't express his feeling to her through words yet on the other hand he became possessive when seeing her becoming close to another man. It was simply unfair in Blair's eyes.  
Serena could clearly see what was happening and was baffled as to how Blair couldn't see that Chuck was jealous of Marcus because he had real feeling for Blair. Although she also knew that it was up to Blair and Chuck to figure things out themselves and they needed to do this soon before they made things more complicated.

"Look Blair, Chuck doesn't like Marcus, that's obvious right?' Blair nodded, "well how would you like it if Chuck got close to a woman whom you hated and you saw him kissing that woman? I can imagine you would be inclined to rip her hair out for trying to ruin things for you and Chuck. Right?" she waited for Blair's response but Blair simply looked to the ground and avoided answering her.  
"Well im sure you know the answer to that regardless of whether you want to share it with me. It's up to you Blair, you an overlook Chuck's actions and try and work things out with him."  
"We've tried and failed many times S. Maybe it's just not meant to be. I haven't told you this before but...Chuck and I have, in the past, considered a divorce." she almost whispered and Serena looked at her sadly.  
"You would really do that?" she asked.  
"To save our friendship, yes. Chuck means a lot to me and this marriage is destroying our friendship." she looked away from her friend to hide the sadness in her eyes.

Deep down she was desperate for their marriage to work out but at the same time she couldn't ignore how their friendship had suffered under the circumstances and Marcus would always be a part of her life now, there was no way she could desert her new friend after he had found her.  
So if Chuck couldn't deal with her friendship with Marcus then distancing herself from Chuck sooner rather than later would be the best option for both of them.  
"B, are you sure?" questioned Serena, placing her hand on Blair's arm for comfort and Blair smiled in return.  
"It's for the best," she looked towards Marcus's room, "I'm going to go check up on him." she said before hugging Serena goodbye and going into Marcus's bedroom.

Serena and Nate had said their goodbye's and left the house as evening became night. Chuck was still moping around in the kitchen contemplating what would happen between himself and Blair after his jealous outburst at dinner. He knew she would be furious but he was sure that he would be able to get her forgiveness eventually, if that was really what he wanted. After all it wasn't like she trusted him at all any more and at times it seemed she was a whole different person, definitely not the Blair he had grown up with and recently....fallen for?  
She clearly didn't like him any more, or maybe she did judging by the way she had kissed him the other day. She was just so complicated to figure out and so difficult to break. At moments he was sure that she wanted him and then she would do something like kissing Marcus and running to his side to make him think otherwise.  
He just couldn't be sure who she was any more, maybe he should just throw in the white flag and give up the fight, after all she had been causing him so much stress lately and he missed the relationship they used to have before things messed up.

Just as he trying to make sense of his feelings he caught her reflection in one of the kitchen windows in front of him. He slowly turned to face her as she leaned in the door frame.  
"We need to talk." she said calmly before tying the ribbon of her robe tighter and walking away. Chuck watched after her for a moment before stumbling to his feet and following her into the lounge.  
He watched as she sat down on the sofa and patted the space beside her for him to join her. He figured that the fact she wanted him directly beside her was a good sign so he immediately strode towards her and sat down, their legs touching.

She immediately felt the heat that radiated from his body and how hers reacted to his closeness. She was caught up in his eyes as his hand reached up to brush a curl of hair from her cheek to behind her ear and she turned her face away from him to break the intimate mood that had enveloped them from such a small gesture. She couldn't deny how he made her feel and how a single touch could send her trembling in ecstasy, but right now wasn't about their bond, it was about saving their friendship.

"Chuck," she finally whispered as he retracted his hand from her face, "I cant do this any more." she finished and he shook his head in response.  
"Blair, me neither, I dont want us to fight any more." he added, he couldn't lose her, not over another guy. If it meant fixing things between them then he would put an end to the fighting, he would change for her.  
"I dont want to be angry with you all the time, I care about you. A lot." she smiled.  
He smiled back taking her hand into his and rubbing his thumb across her knuckles lovingly, "I care about you too Blair, more than you know." He smiled at her, knowing that this conversation would be momentous.

All she had to do was admit her true feeling for him and he would take a risk and commit to her. It was a risk because he had never believed in relationships before and the only way he would commit to Blair fully would be if she loved him.

He wasn't certain that he would be able to love but if she loved him then he would ignore his own insecurities and take the plunge with her and he would let himself love her with all his heart.  
"Chuck, I dont want to lose what we used to have." she continued, he seemed to finally be on the same page as her. They were making progress at last, she cared too much for him to allow their differences ruin their friendship and if that meant sacrificing her hopes for their marriage to work out to save their friendship then that was what she would have to do.  
"I agree, I dont like the fighting, I cant lose you Blair." he admitted.  
"I want us to be friends forever." she added.  
"Of course, that's a given." he replied.  
"Yeah, we're better off as friends anyway." she said whilst smiling and Chuck's confusion caused him to let go of her hand.  
"Friends? As in just friends?" he asked trying to make sense of where the conversation was headed.

Blair stood up abruptly and turned away from him to avoid his gaze for a moment in order to compose herself.  
She turned back to him and continued, "things dont seem to be working between us, we were better off as just friends." she emphasised.  
Chuck stood up and stalked right up to her, "what do you mean! Everything was fine before that piece of..." he stopped short of the insult, huffing in anger before finishing his sentence, "ever since that Marcus guy turned up things were fine between us! All we need to do is get rid of him." he explained and watched her expression change to one of hope to one of anger.  
"How dare you blame everything on Marcus! You're the problem here! Marcus has done nothing but be a perfect gentleman and a good friend to me!" she yelled in frustration.  
"He has officially messed things up between us! Why are you so defending of him! Its like you're obsessed...almost as if you're smitten with him!" he accused looking at her suspiciously as Blair blushed and looked away.

"Please." she huffed, "that's ridiculous!" she insisted innocently trying to avoid his gaze.  
Chuck scoffed in surprise, "oh my God! You are! You're fucking crushing on him! That's what all this is about! You're choosing that imposter over me!" he shouted angrily and she backed away from him, partly out of fear and partly in reaction to his accusation about her feelings for Marcus.  
Could she really like Marcus? She had never really thought about it before but he did have a certain charm about him, but she couldn't like him, they were just friends, right?  
"What is your problem! Do you always have to argue with me!" she tried to put the focus back on them and avoid the subject of Marcus the best she could.  
"He has you right under his thumb why cant you see that?! We can just get rid of him and you can forget about your feeling for him, i'll pretend as if they never existed!" he offered, desperate for her to choose him.

There was no way he could lose her, especially not to Marcus. "No! You're wrong! Me and Marcus are simply friends! I dont want to fight with you any more! We need to salvage what we still have, our friendship, that's if even that still exists!" she explained.

"I want him out! Now!" he shouted, the sooner he could get rid of Marcus the more likely it would be for him to be able to fix things with Blair once and for all.  
"No! All you care about is controlling everything to get what you want! Well listen up Chuck you cant control me! You'll never break me and Marcus apart no matter how much you try and it would be best for everyone if we..." she paused to think twice about what she was about to say and then she remembered how much saving their friendship meant to her and how much their marriage was destroying them, "we need to get a divorce." she quickly blurted out much to Chuck's shock.  
"What?" he asked in bewilderment.  
"A divorce. It's best for both of us." she repeated whilst turning away from him.  
"You mean what's best for you and Marcus! Is that what this is? You want me out so you can get with him?" he yelled at her.

He couldn't believe that she was actually choosing Marcus over him and asking for a divorce. "This has nothing to do with Marcus! It's to salvage our friendship! This marriage is ruining us and the only way we can fix it is to get a divorce and remain friends, like I said before I care about you and I want you in my life." she explained calmly looking him straight in the eye.  
She was sure that she would be able to convince him because eventually he would realise that she was right.  
"Is this about that stupid arrangement we had? It was a joke, I mentioned divorce in haste I didn't actually ever want one." he defended, moving closer to her in an attempt to change her mind, "I still dont." he finished.  
"It would fix things. I want a divorce Chuck." she repeated, there was no way she would let him convince her otherwise.  
"Blair...this is all his fault! He ruined things for us and now you're running away from me and right to him!" he sighed in defeat turning away from her and whispering loud enough for her to hear, "I cant believe this!"  
"Stop blaming him!" she cried, "this is your fault! You messed things up for us but im willing to forgive you and stay friends but we need this divorce. We can wait for a month or so in order not to shock the press, we can still make it look like we drifted apart." she thought that maybe they could follow through on their arrangement after all and engineer a drama free divorce for the public eye.  
"What so that people wont think you've been cheating on me with you little gentlemanly friend?" he accused, if she wanted a divorce so badly then why not just do it straight away he thought.  
"No, it's not like that, I jut thought we could do this the way we agreed during our arrangement." she tried to explain.  
"I dont think so. That arrangement wasn't made with the pretence that you would end up leaving me for another man. You wont get a penny from me." he snarled in anger and she shook her head in discontent.  
"I dont need a your money Chuck I have plenty of my own." she retorted with a slight smirk on her face. He recoiled in anger at the realisation that she was right. She didnt need him and she wasn't going to suffer one bit from this divorce.  
He had no arsenal, no ammunition, maybe it was time to give up, she had won. "And I am not leaving you for Marcus! For God's sake Chuck this has nothing to do with him. This is about us. I want us to be friends like we used to be. I care about you so much and you mean the world to me, probably more than anyone else," she confessed, her eyes filling with tears because it was true, she cared about Chuck more than she cared about anyone else, she was sure at some point that she may have even loved him but their marriage would end up destroying them, that's why she had to do this.

But he needed to know that she had no feelings for Marcus and that she cared only for him and that their friendship meant the world to her, "we can go back to being friends Chuck, we can work on that, I still want you in my life." she finished whilst placing her hand on his arm. He flinched and pulled his arm away from her, much to her shock. She looked at him with fear in her eyes as he snarled at her and stormed off out of the room and away from her.  
Blair wiped the tears that had escaped her eyes and tried to focus on what had just happened. Chuck was angry, that was never a good thing but she relied upon the fact that maybe after a while he would realise that she was doing the right thing. She was going to stick to her decision and call her lawyer in the morning. Or maybe she would just wait a while to request divorce papers until it was absolutely necessary, she had no idea as to whether that was because she wanted the reality to settle in before she took the plunge or whether the truth was that she couldn't bare to divorce Chuck because she was afraid it would mean losing him forever. She would wait, at least for a little while.

Chuck had consumed himself in his work after the dinner disaster, making sure to avoid Blair and especially Marcus the best he could. Blair on the other hand had become closer to Marcus as they had been spending more time with each other and he had been helpful in listening to her rants about Chuck advising her and supporting her decision to get a divorce.

However Blair had been having second thoughts about leaving Chuck for good. She had never wanted a divorce and knew that it was something Chuck would never want either. She was also afraid of her reputation and public image being ruined through a messy divorce and even though her and Marcus were just friends she knew the city well enough to know how the papers would accuse her of cheating.

At the end of the day getting a divorce seemed to be the only way to save her friendship with Chuck but at the same time it had the potential to ruin her reputation. She had decided to wait on requesting divorce papers in the hope that Chuck would come around to the idea and try to engineer a divorce where she wouldn't be accused of cheating with her living in friend Marcus and it would seem that the decision was mutual.  
It was times like this that she wished she could escape, maybe if she hadn't destroyed her Torpedo ring she could have jumped a portal to get out of the struggle of a life she was living right now. That reminded her of the dreams she used to have before they came to this world, where she had seen signs and visions of this world being the perfect world and the one and only place the four of them would find true happiness. She remembered how much faith she had once had in her dreams, enough to destroy her Torpedo ring. Things had changed so much since then, she had changed. Would the Torpedo destroying Blair be doing what she was doing now, running away from her responsibilities, resorting to divorce? Would leaving Chuck find her true happiness?

She was happy when Chuck and her were getting along, she had been truly happy until Marcus had showed up and turned Chuck into a envious freak. Was Chuck really right about Marcus being the reason why things went to hell with them? Could she fix this without getting a divorce? She had fallen for Chuck, she had maybe even loved him and was dying for him to love her back and give their marriage a chance.  
The truth was that leaving Chuck would hurt her more than the hurt caused by their strained relationship. Divorce would mean the end of what she really wanted, even if it would save their friendship, it would put an end to what she had really wanted, a marriage with Chuck. She had tried to explain this to Marcus but he didnt see eye to eye with her, as far as he was concerned Chuck was bad news and she had made the right decision in asking for a divorce and he said he was sure she wouldn't regret it and that he would stick with her through everything.

Heartache seemed to have a good effect on Chuck when it came to his business, he had put everything into his job recently, working harder than ever in an attempt to block out his pain. He couldn't believe Blair actually wanted a divorce, all because of that sorry excuse of a human being Marcus! He hadn't trusted the guy since day one and was sure that he had caused Blair to turn against him, she had fallen under some spell and thought Marcus was some sort of angel sent from the heavens. He scoffed in disgust at the thought of Blair referring to Marcus as a gentleman. Bullshit, Marcus was a fraud and Chuck knew it, he would prove it and catch him out no matter what it took, Marcus may have taken Blair away from him but there was no way he was going to let him have the last laugh. He would show Blair that she was wrong in trusting that creep and choosing Marcus over him, she would regret the day she divorced Chuck for the rest of her life. All he needed was a plan. That was his speciality. Step one would be to take matters into his own hands, he knew what he had to do, even if it would break his heart.

The next day at twilight Chuck, after he had made all the adequate preparations, had decided it was time to take the initiative, after all this was what Blair had wanted. He had everything in order and he was more determined than ever to destroy Marcus and if Blair ended up being collateral damage then so be it. She was the one who had asked for a divorce. He looked around what used to be "their" bedroom after he had done what he needed to do, collecting his things and walking down the stairs towards the lounge where he knew Blair would be sitting, reading as she usually did in the evenings.  
He looked at her in the low light, he could see the side of her delicate face, absorbed in her novel, she hadn't even noticed him enter the room. He sucked in a breath, he hadn't even said anything yet but he could already feel the tension bubbling and the moment he saw her beautiful face he knew his heart would tear up at the prospect of leaving her and maybe never seeing or touching her again. He choked back his emotions and looked to the ground, hoping his opening sentence wouldn't affect her that much.

"I'm....leaving." he murmured to her and her head snapped around to face him, she thought maybe he was joking or playing some game, but then she saw the look in his eyes, he was leaving.  
She put down her book and her glass of champagne and moved towards him slowly, she could already feel herself trembling, "What do you mean?" she asked almost in a whisper, hoping that he just meant he was going out to work or something and would be coming back later.  
He inhaled deeply, he couldn't change his mind just because she looked a little upset, she made him do this. You said we could never work," he paused, he didn't want to blame it on her but she had driven him out and she needed to know that, "I cant keep waiting in the hope that maybe some day you'll choose me, you wanted me to stay away so I wont bother you any more." he couldn't help feeling guilty for his part in all of this, he had at times pushed her and maybe even mistreated her, in a way he pushed their relationship without ever telling her how he truly felt about her and maybe that was why she would never trust him or give herself to him.

"Chuck," she breathed, she knew she would start crying any second, but she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to change but he never would, "I just.....I wanted you to...for us to..." she had no idea how to finish her sentence without coming out weak and needy and she needed to be strong if he was willing to just walk out on her so easily. Yes she had been the one to ask for a divorce and for him to leave but now that he was standing here telling her that he was leaving, it just made it all real and her heart clenched at the thought of actually losing him and having to divorce him.  
"It doesn't matter any more, you were right about me, all the bad things you would say about me, it was all true, besides you have friends here anyway, Marcus, Jenny...you dont need me." He watched her shake her head and he had no idea what she meant by it, did she disagree, did she want him to leave?  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and he flinched as if she had stung him so she quickly retrieved her hand and tilted her head to the ground unable to look him in the eye any more.

"Blair, I cant do this any more...I really am leaving." he reminded her willing her to just look at him. She lifted her head up hearing the emotion in his voice, hoping that it would be reflected in his eyes, and it was. She had no idea what made her do it but she reached a hand to his cheek and tilted her lips towards him, kissing him and sucking on to his lips hoping that it would have an effect on him. As her tongue delved into his mouth tasting him, he pulled away, for the first time he pulled away from her and it shocked her because she knew what it meant, it really was over this time. She turned abruptly away from him not wanting him to see the tears fall from her eyes.  
"Blair," he whispered her name for the hundredth time, "did you even hear me...im leaving...you wont see me again." he just wanted her to say something about it, maybe tell him not to leave, tell him that they could work it out and that she would take his word for it when he told her not to trust Marcus, but she didn't. Blair kept facing her back towards him not bothering to turn around, she couldn't face him right now, not whilst he was about to walk out on her, she could hear him clearly, he was leaving and she couldn't stop him so what did he expect her to do, watch him whilst he walked out, she would never give him the satisfaction so she stood her ground and waited.

"Blair," she heard her name again for the hundredth time and waited for him to keep speaking as the tears continued to fall from her eyes, "i'm sorry for ever hurting you and I hope you're right about Marcus because I wont be around to protect you any longer..." she hated the fact that he would bring up Marcus again, why did he have to pretend that Marcus had anything to do with this, "i'm leaving" he said again, as if he needed to say it again, she had heard it the first bloody time.

She couldn't believe it was coming to this, he was actually leaving and she wouldn't see him again. What would people think, the media would go crazy with this story and her business would be affected, their breakup wasn't supposed to go like this. They were supposed to pretend that they were parting ways in a mutual understanding and remaining good friends, he wasn't just supposed to leave.

That was when she heard it.

The slamming of the door that meant Chuck was gone.

That was the moment her world fell apart, she fell to her knees in floods of tears not believing that he was actually gone. This had to be some sick game or a trick to get her to fall at his feet, she climbed to her feet and ran towards the foyer hoping that Chuck would just pop out from somewhere and shout happy April Fool's or something, even thought it wasn't April, but it was empty.

He was gone.

**

* * *

**

**A.N**

**Thankyou for reading...ok im not sure what you'll think of this chapter...I guess it was kinda boring compared to the others but this is like the "dent" in the storyline where you think...ok has he really left? Where will things go from here?**

**but remember that Blair is left all alone with Marcus now and Chuck wont have any clue what will go on in the Bass house between Blair and Marcus.....but he does have a plan up his sleeve...hmmmm I doubt any of you will guess what's going to happen...but seriously just refrain from guessing because it would defeat the purpose of reading on!**

**Review please and let me know what you're thinking of the developments...did Chuck make the right decision? Does Blair deserve to be collateral damage if Chuck tries to destroy Marcus? Do you think Blair is falling in love with Marcus?  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**A.N Thank you so much for the lovely reviews you really have NO IDEA how much they mean to me! Recently ive been finding it really hard to write so reading the reviews is what keeps me writing. **

**I will be wrapping up tins story soon because I know most people just dont get the fic and dont like how AU it is...maybe it's because its not a traditional story line or the characters are really AU but I do try to make me fics unique and different because I get sick of reading the same things in fics so I only try to write to satisfy readers in the way that I think they would be satisfied, so sorry if this story isnt your cup of tea...**  
**  
I know a lot of writers say that they dont write for feedback or for reader but they write because they enjoy writing and dont care what people think of what they write, but im the opposite now, I started writing about Chuck and Blair because I enjoyed it but now I just write because I get these crazy story ideas and just want to share them with Chair fans, I do it for readers and because I enjoy pleasing the readers so I have to admit I get more out of reading reviews than I do from writing the fic! hehe!  
**

* * *

Chuck decided it was time to complete phase two of his plan, well there was no specific order to the phases of his plan as long as everything fell into place and worked his way. His main aim was outing Marcus and to do that he needed to catch him out. He hadn't trusted him from day one and he recognised the look on Marcus's face every time he looked at Blair, as if she was his prey and he was waiting to pounce. If getting Blair on Marcus's side was what Marcus needed to accomplish whatever sick plan he had in mind Chuck would just need to fast-track that little detail so he could see what Marcus's goal was. Chuck knew Blair well enough to know that it took a while for her to trust just anyone with getting close to her so he knew he had to literally push her into Marcus's arms and then sit back and see what Marcus would do next. In order to accomplish that he would have to make Blair feel totally alone and vulnerable and he knew exactly how to go about doing that.

Chuck's intention wasn't to hurt Blair. It was to out Marcus, to prove to Blair that he was right about Marcus and that Marcus was up to no good. If exposing Marcus meant hurting Blair in the process then it was worth it, because in the end when he showed Blair what Marcus was really like then Blair would have no choice but beg for his forgiveness. Whether he and Blair could work things out was yet to be seen, but for now, getting Blair back was not on his list. He simply wanted to prove her wrong and then tell her 'I told you so', if they they still hated each other after that, then so be it, it would just mean that Chuck and Blair were never meant to be.  
He still needed to figure out his Plan A and Plan B (in case Plan A didn't go accordingly) for after Marcus showed his true colours, because he would still need a way to get rid of him. He had brainstormed his own ideas for what Marcus could be up to, he was either madly in love with Blair and wanted her all to himself, or he was up to something more dangerous. Either way Chuck intended on finding out, as soon as possible before it was too late.  
Firstly he would have to deal a blow to his dear wife, make her tick and send her crying into Marcus's arms (as much as he hated the thought of having to do that, he needed to get her exactly where he assumed Marcus wanted her).  
He called his secretary and arranged for a friend of his at the New York Times to pay him a visit at his office. This plan might actually be kind of fun after all, he thought.

*********

It had been nearly two weeks since Chuck had left her and she had become more and more depressed at losing him, this wasn't how she imagined things would turn out. Chuck hadn't called or visited her, she had heard nothing from him since he had left, they were supposed to be friends and he clearly didn't want to know her any more. She was heartbroken at losing him and nothing had been able to fill in the void he had left. People were asking questions, especially at work, they had noticed that the CEO of Bass Industries was staying at his hotel suite and Blair was living with a 'stranger' at the marital home. There were rumours flying around of a break-up and it was driving Blair insane, people were already accusing of her being a cheat and she hated it. She hated the fact that Chuck had abandoned her like this, they were supposed to show a united front throughout this, like she had planned. The divorce was meant to be a positive thing, a mutual decision where two good friends decided to call it a day and remain friends without the suggestions of cheating or a horrid break-up. This was not the way things were supposed to be.

She was at her design studio and she couldn't help but notice the strange looks Jenny was giving her for the past hour or so, like she knew something or she was dying to say something about Blair's private life.

Not only was it disturbing and annoying but it was pissing her off and she couldn't take it any more, "Jenny!", she yelled in frustration making the blonde jump in her seat, "either there's something incredibly revolting on my face or you have something highly inappropriate to say to me, either way spit it out because if you don't stop burning a hole through my head with your raccoon eyes I will shove my crochet needles up you're derrière and you'll have to sew standing up for the next few months!" she snarled and then suddenly calmed down and smiled sweetly awaiting a response from the trembling protege.

"Urm...", began Jenny as she turned her computer screen to face Blair, "you might...want....to look at this..." she finished as Blair stared for a moment before getting up and stalking towards her grabbing hold of the laptop and looking at the article.

_**Bass CEO Chuck Bass to Divorce  
**Charles Bartholomew Bass had allegedly revealed that he is set to file divorce proceedings against his wife Blair Cornelia is believed to have given an interview to the New York Times about his latest investment where it was discovered that a divorce is impending. It was reported recently that Mr. Bass had moved into the Palace hotel and that Mrs. Bass was living with a male friend at the Bass family home. If it is later revealed that Mrs. Bass has engaged in an illicit affair it will be a blow to her reputation as a devoted wife and could damage her business, it has been claimed that her business has suffered from the rumours of a break-up and a possible affair, with sales down by 30% and confirmation of an affair could result in some top name celebrities backing out of endorsement deals.  
The New York Times will be releasing the interview with Mr. Bass some time at the end of this month.__  
More details to follow..._

Blair dropped the laptop back onto the table in shock, reeling from the story. How could he do this, she thought. Would he really give an interview with the New York Times about their divorce, knowing what it could do to her? She was in utter shock, she couldn't believe that he would risk damaging her reputation like this, this was the last thing she wanted. What she knew for sure is that if this interview got out and he accused her of cheating on him, she would never be able to look at him again. She couldn't let that happen, she knew he was doing this out of spite, out of anger or revenge, anything to get back at her for asking him for a divorce. She knew he was doing all this just to get back at her and she couldn't let that happen. She would have to stop him before it was too late. She couldn't let his anger ruin what they used to have, they used to be friends and she knew she could get him back if he just cooled down and thought about their situation logically. Deep down there was no way he could hate her that much to want to ruin her life and their friendship. He was obviously angry at her, that could be the only possible reason to wanting to defame her, she needed to play nice and get him to reconsider his current stand point. If he was going to plot against her she would have to counter his plans and make sure that he was unsuccessful. There was no way that she was just going to stand by and let him win control of this situation, there had to be a way to make him stop.

She looked at Jenny and smiled at her, " Oh, Jenny, Chuck is just mad at me...don't worry about this, it's a little....glitch."  
"But are you really getting a divorce?" she asked her boss sceptically. She was sure that Chuck and Blair had break-up's this serious before but in the end they always got back together.  
"Well, maybe, maybe not....it all depends on what's best for us. But i'm not cheater and Chuck is just angry right now, it's all just a misunderstanding, we'll be friends again in no time," she answered whist turning and waling away towards her things, "you'll see." she finished off as she picked up her belongings and made her way out of the studio without giving Jenny a second look.

She needed to be alone right now, away from everyone, she just needed to breathe. She decided to go home, knowing that although Marcus would be there, at least she'd get some privacy. Marcus had recently found some work at a local restaurant after so long looking for a job, he had previously been refused jobs everywhere and Blair had a slight suspicion that it may have been due to Chuck blocking his attempts but he had finally found something. Maybe Chuck decided to leave well alone and she couldn't have that, she liked having Chuck meddling in her life, it meant that he was still a part of her life and she couldn't handle not having him around.  
She had to think of a plan, to keep him in her life.

********

_(A week or so later)_

She knew she had to retain his interest, it was the only way she could get control of the situation. He had to want her and she had to keep him wanting her, it was the only way she could keep him in her life. Yes, it was her idea to get a divorce but she had assumed that he would understand her reasons and they would remain friends, but it had been weeks since then and he had left and hadn't spoken to her since and now he was telling the whole world that they were getting a divorce. That was not what she had planned and Blair Waldorf didn't like it when things didn't go according to plan, she had to be in control of this situation. She had to be the one calling the shots and he had to be the one trailing behind her, maybe that was rather selfish but she knew that if she let him push her away hard enough he would never come back, he'd have no use for her in his life and she'd never see him again. If she lost him for good, she'd be totally alone, especially with Serena travelling the world and Nate all the way in Washington, Chuck was all she had left.

Right now all she really had was Marcus and his opinion of the situation was that she was better off without Chuck and of course he would say that because she knew how much he disliked Chuck, not that she blamed him after the way Chuck had treated him.

Her only other current option for moral support was at work, Jenny. Jenny was already playing down the whole divorce thing because she seemed to think it was all some sort of game that her and Chuck seemed to play when things got tough and she thought Chuck would come back to her eventually, little did Jenny know how different this Chuck and Blair were to the Chuck and Blair she used to know. This wasn't just a game any more, it was real and if Blair didn't do anything about it, she would lose Chuck for good and she couldn't let that happen, luckily, a week down the line, there was still no sign of that New York Times article.  
She paced towards Jenny's room determined to get some help with the situation, maybe she needed to appeal to Chuck's emotions and somehow manipulate him into wanting her again, she didn't care how he wanted her, as a friend or something more, she just needed him to want her in some form or another.

"Jenny!" she snapped.  
Jenny stopped her sewing immediately and braced herself for Blair's wrath. She didn't remember doing anything wrong so she smiled up at her boss sweetly, "yeah?" she asked.  
"I need your help." she demanded.  
"With what?" asked Jenny nervously.  
"Chuck. I want his attention and I need to know the best way to get it. Tell me now!" she crossed her arms across her chest and tapped her foot lightly on the floor as Jenny fidgeted in her seat.  
"Urm...well....Blair you're usually better at coming up with schemes all by yourself..."  
"No! I cant think right now! Just tell me what would get him to stop avoiding me and just....want me!" she yelled in frustration moving her hands to her hips.  
"Well, seducing him usually works....doesn't it?" poor little Jenny had no idea why Blair would come to her for ideas on a plan to get Chuck back, in the old days Blair used to hate it when others got involved in her scheming, especially when it involved Chuck. She was afraid to get too creative with her ideas in case they backfired and all hell broke loose so she gave Blair her usual option of seducing him, Chuck could never resist Blair in lingerie so that had to work. Blair seemed to agree as her face lit up with a bright smile and she patted Jenny on the shoulder, "of course J, seduce him, why didn't I think of that?" she giggled appreciatively as she turned on her heel and left Jenny's quarters, returning to her studio office.

"How the hell am I supposed to seduce him!" she whispered to herself as she sat in her revolving chair and tapped her fingers on the desk. She spun towards her computer and decided to 'Google' seduction.  
"Perfect, Top 10 tips on how to seduce a man!" she said to herself whilst clicking the first browser result and proceeding to read the article whilst quietly murmuring to herself,  
"_Location_? Well I guess it would have to be at his office since I cant exactly go to his suite....and it would have to be late in the afternoon" she debated with herself. "Ok, _Dress_, well it would have to be sexy, not too much but revealing right?" she smiled at imagining the look on his face when seeing her wearing something revealing, she was sure it would get to him.  
"_Scent_? Well it would have to be my usual perfume, so he realises how much he misses my scent, well that's if he does actually miss me!" she frowned.  
"_Confidence_? Ok, that's something i'd have to work on, next, _Body language_? Ok, so 'flirt intensively with 90% body language and with 10% words', that shouldn't be too difficult right?" she wondered to herself. She carried on reading the next point, "_play hard to get_, 'delay the gratification...two steps forwards and one step back...create a strong feeling of dissatisfaction in him which can only be resolved by having you....it must never seem too easy for him,' wow, that sound's like fun" she whispered to herself before continuing to read, "'delay gratification by contradicting yourself...show signs of interest and then suddenly ignore him for a moment', ok that sounds simple enough," she finished.  
She continued to the next point, "_Meaningful eye contact_, 'use of sidelong glances and direct looks...playful innocence...look into his eyes and the moment he looks back at you, instantly lower your eyes and put on an embarrassed smile'" she blushed at the thought of doing that. she was sure she had actually had that already happen to her, she remembered plenty of times where she had watched him and then gotten awfully embarrassed at him catching her. Maybe she did have the art of seduction in her already, she moved onto the next point.  
"_Accidental touching_, without making it too obvious, I think I can handle that!" she giggled to herself, it had been so long since she had touched him.  
"_Be mysterious_, 'never come across too needy....let him do most of the talking.....be playful.....confuse him and awake the explorer in him'.... ok that shouldn't be too difficult right?" she whispered before moving on to the final point.  
"_Make him think he seduced you_, 'he must not feel seduced...give him his victory...it gives men a feeling of security' ok, got that covered, now I just need to memorise all of these steps!" she exclaimed, she knew it was going to be tough, especially with Chuck and after everything that had happened with them, but she hoped that the masculine side of him would get the better of him tonight because she was desperate for her seduction to work.

What if it did work, she wondered, what would she do if he came onto her and started...initiating sex. Would she just have to go along with it? She couldn't deny that she would want to stop him, because she had missed him, but part of making him want her was to not give him what he wanted. That's what the whole seduction was about, two steps forward and one step back. If they would get to the point where they were about to have sex, she would have to stop them and leave him wanting more, besides if she gave it all up to him tonight he might just try to get rid of her afterwards and claim to want nothing more from her. She couldn't give everything away tonight, it would just have to be a little taste for him, she would have to show signs of interest, make him think he has unfinished business with her, make him want to keep coming back to her for more. She would have to make him feel as though his life would be boring, unfulfilled, ungratifying without her in it.  
She closed her laptop and started getting her things, it was already 2pm and she needed a new outfit for tonight if she was going to execute her plan today, the sooner the better, she thought whilst smiling to herself.

"Chuck Bass, watch out!", she warned as she stepped out into the New York fresh air.

*********

Chuck was happy with how things were going so far, he had been keeping a close eye on Blair and on Marcus and had seen how close they had gotten recently. It had made him sick to notice how desperate Marcus was for Blair's attention but Blair always seemed to be oblivious. He hoped that the news reports about him announcing their divorce would have given her the idea that it was totally over between them and it would send her running to Marcus, but things were moving slightly slower then he had hoped and he was dying to find out what Marcus was up to. He tried his best to make sure Blair didn't find out he was stalking her because that would just ruin everything and would make him look desperate and he couldn't let her think that!

He was staying late in his office everyday for a long while now because his work was what kept him occupied most of the time and was doing good to keep his mind off how much he missed Blair. Yes, he missed her, so what? It was difficult to just have someone ripped out of your life, especially when you had gotten so close but not close enough. He would think about her all the time, wondering if she was thinking of him too, then he would just pretend that it meant nothing and that she was only on his mind because of his plan of revenge and exposing Marcus.

He would never admit that she was constantly in his thoughts because he missed her and wanted her back and he definitely wasn't in love with her, no that insinuation would be utterly ridiculous, right? He was still waiting for some sort of reaction from her, he was shocked that he hadn't yet received a scathing phone call from her, yelling at him for confirming the rumours that had been flying around in the press. Even though it was part of his 'plan' he had hoped she would pick up the phone and give him a good telling off, he loved it when she got all feisty. But no, not one text, no phone call or email, just nothing.

The least she could have done was go to the papers and bad mouth him or tell the world that he was the one that had cheated. She had never brought up that little incident since it happened, she had caught him after sleeping with some bitch in his office and after their argument and subsequent 'arrangement' the little illicit occurrence was never mentioned again. She had plenty of opportunity to bring it up again, especially after he had accused her of wanting Marcus, she could have mentioned the fact that he was the one that had cheated, but she hadn't ever mentioned it.

She hadn't tried to use it against him and rightly so, his little 'mistake' had happened before he and Blair had decided to act like a married couple, before that they were just on the brink of friendship and figuring things out. He had explained his reasons to her and she had finally accepted, so it asn't exactly like he had cheated on her because at the time she didn't want to be his wife and they hadn't gotten used to the fact that they were going to have to live like a married couple. That was probably why she had never brought it up again or used it against him, because she new it was irrelevant.

Their official relationship had begun that very night when they had made their arrangement, that was when they became husband and wife and thatwas when they had promised themselves to each other and to no other. Since that night he hadn't gone near another woman, he was faithful and things were working out for them until Marcus came along and now he had lost Blair to this imposter. Thinking about it all made him even more angry. How could she choose Marcus over him, after everything they had been through, not only in this world but their whole lives in every other world they had been in together, as a team. Not only did she choose Marcus over him but she basically factored him out of her life as if he meant nothing. She was just so confusing, one minute she's asking for a divorce and then when he decides to leave she gets all emotional and kisses him?

Chuck shook his head at the memory of her lips on his the day he left her, she had looked heartbroken and she had kissed him, acted as though she didn't want him to leave! What on earth did she want from him exactly? Did she want a divorce? Did she want Marcus? Did she want Chuck the husband or Chuck the friend? He had no idea what she wanted any more and he had a feeling it was because of Marcus, he was the reason she was so conflicted. He needed Marcus out of the way and simply getting rid of him wasn't an option, he needed to prove to Blair that Marcus was evil and that was the only way of getting Blair's trust. The only downside was in order to expose him he had to play him and let him carry out whatever plan he had up his sleeve and that meant potentially putting Blair in danger, but Chuck knew it would all be worth it in the end.

Just as he was contemplating the next stage of his plan the door to his office opened and in stepped his every fantasy come true.

**********

Blair was nervous. She had been this nervous before and each time it had been because of two things. Chuck and sex.  
She was at the door of his office breathing deeply trying to get her motions in check. She undid the button of her coat and her slender body was revealed. She was wearing a dark blue tight fitted sleeveless blouse. It hung from her neck leaving her cleavage bare and fitted around her waist completed with black hot-pants. She wore platform sandals with straps going all the up towards her knees and she finished off the look with accessories and a matching blue and silver headband. Her hair was lazily secured into a bun with some loose tendrils falling free and she wore dark red lipstick with minimal make-up. She knew she looked hot and she hoped that the man behind the door she slowly begun to open would agree.

She opened the door fully and blushed the moment he laid eyes on her. He was shocked and she was stock still.  
Confidence, she thought to herself as she walked forward a few steps closing the door behind her and then staring him straight in the eyes.  
She looked away and lowered her eyes, smiling slightly in embarrassment and she swore that she heard him gulp. She looked up straight into his eyes again and he looked nervous. She smiled at seductively as she sauntered closer to him, fingering the edge of his desk before walking to his side and lazily admiring various things around his room. The look on his face seemed to make her even more confident and she decided to drop her bag to the floor and slip her coat off, she even went around him and placed her coat over his suit jacket around his chair.  
She walked towards his desk and leaned against it in front of him and smiled.

"Hi Chuck." she said softly tracing her fingers along the edge of his wooden desk, she fluttered her eyelashes and she saw him gulp again. She knew she had him right where she wanted him.

_**tbc**_...

* * *

**A.N**

**Sorry if you felt the chapter was a bit fragmented, it's because I kept leaving it and coming back to it and then I was desperate to update so I just posted it!  
**

**Also, I know im being a bit ambiguous about Chuck's plan, but I have to remain tight lipped about some aspects of it to fit the story... the basic jist of the plan is that he knows Marcus is up to something and in order to find out what he's up to he needs to let Marcus carry out his bad deed without Chuck getting in the way but watching him from a distance so he know's what Marcus is up to, that way when and if Marcus strikes Chuck will be ready to step in. Chuck also thinks that whatever Marcus is up to it involves gaining Blair's trust so Chuck feels he needs to make Blair vulnerable enough to trust Marcus in order for Marcus to carry out whatever he had planned.**

**ok I know you hate me....cliff hangers..I hate them too, but this chapter got a bit long....  
coming up...will Blair's seduction work or not? That depends on your reviews.....so please take a minute and leave a review! It means so much and totally inspires my writing! Will Blair be able to pull off the art of seduction?  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**A.N. THANKYOU for all the reviews people! I love each and every single one.**

**SNOW DAY! woohoo! Snow in the ****UK**** is crazy this year! **

**Got time to write this chapter, it was going to be much longer but it kind of got long enough….I really hope you like how it turns out because im not too sure that you'll like it so read on and let me know what you make of it!**

* * *

She gave him a wicked smile, daring him to speak. She had been right in thinking he would not have expected this, not in a million years. He would have expected her to seek revenge on him for going to the press, maybe to even come to him in a huff of anger and publicly humiliate him at work in front of all his staff.

But to come to his office late in the evening with a subtle tone to her voice, a kinky outfit and that seductive smile, no, he would not have expected that. She began to feel nervous suddenly, as she noticed his eyes darken and roam her body inch by inch. He had that predator look in his eyes, the same look he would have every night they had spent together in the past. The same look he had the night she first slept with him. Whenever he looked at her like that, with true want and desperate need, she couldn't help but feel beautiful, sexy and simply wanted.

She loved feeling that way, no matter how much she would deny it, Chuck was the only person who could make her feel that way. She began to relax and realised that right now, standing here in front of his wanting eyes, she was in control. She could seduce him just the way she had planned and then she would resume control of their whole situation. She would have him doing whatever she asked, starting with nipping that little NY Times interview in the bud, she couldn't have him publicly accuse her of infidelity. Then she would turn the tables on him, (play hard to get), make him want her in his life and then make sure he agreed with her request to remain good friends after their divorce, the divorce she wished to initiate (she couldn't let people think he was the one who filed for divorce, it was either her or it was a mutual decision!).

It felt like an eternity before he finally cleared his throat and mustered up the strength to speak, "what are you doing here?" he muttered whilst simultaneously loosening his tie which suddenly felt too tight. She noticed this and immediately leaned in to offer her assistance, wrapping her nimble fingers around his, around his tie and pulling it looser around his neck. He retracted his own hand, pulling out from her grasp as she worked on his tie, then she too let go and smiled. He couldn't believe how hot she looked right now, his mind was clouded with images of just her, touching her, holding her, kissing her, licking her, biting her, fuc...(he couldn't be thinking about that right now, especially with her in front of him looking so...do-able). He wondered how she would react if he touched her bare thigh, that would be letting her win though right?

"Going to the press about our personal life? Seriously, not such a wise move," she criticised before perching herself on his desk in front of him and placing her hands in her lap, folding one over the other, "especially for a Bass."

He smirked at her meeting her eyes with a teasing glint, "what would you know about being a Bass? If I remember correctly, you wont be one for much longer." he leaned back in his chair triumphantly knowing that she would flinch at being reminded of the divorce, especially since he was assuming control of the matter by moving out of the house. Did she think she could just turn around one day and demand a divorce and then not speak to him for days, she was just concerned about making him suffer, making him think that she didn't want him and then insult him by claiming that they remain as friends. Well he wasn't going to sit back and let her think he was some sort of victim, so he had decided to walk out on her and make it seem that he wanted nothing more to do with her. She could have her divorce but it would mean that he would make sure she would never see him again, (marring her reputation was the icing on the cake) deep down, he knew that these consequences might actually make her think twice about getting a divorce. But what the hell was she doing here, why had she come to him, dressed like _**that**_, talking and smiling like _**that**_? What was she after?

Blair cleared her throat and decided on using her learned tactics, she let her hands fall back and leaned herself back, using her hands on the table behind her to lean on, then she spread her legs slightly, the thought suddenly occurring to her that she should have worn a skirt to give him a peek of her panties, but exposing a clothed crotch would be enough to turn Chuck on. She was correct judging by his eyes quickly glancing down between her legs at the shimmering material of her hot pants and then all the way upwards admiring the peak of her breasts which were enhanced by her new sitting position. She seemed to shiver from his heated gaze and then her cheeks reddened as she blushed for the umpteenth time as he looked at her like **_that_**.

She locked eyes with him for a moment and her nearness to him allowed her to see the depth of his orbs. She slowly dragged one of her legs over the other, 'accidentally' brushing the inside of his thigh with her moving leg. He gulped and blinked his eyes closed for a little longer than he should have. She was intoxicating and the smell of her was driving him wild, he wanted to pull her too him and crash his lips against her blood red one's. The way she was perched on his desk with those tight hot pants dripping her ass made him ache to grope her and drag her backside crashing onto his hips, he had to grip onto the arms of his chair to stop him from acting on his instincts, she was his kryptonite and she was so close to being ravaged by him, and sudden movement and she would be pinned under him screaming his name, he just knew it.

As if she heard his mental request (_**thank God**_), she leaned forward whilst she had his attention, moving closer to him whilst he automatically, as if magnetised, moved towards her too, he knew this was it, he would be tasting her in seconds. Just as they were close enough to feel one another's breath she jumped off the desk and turned abruptly away from him, skipping off towards a book case on the wall to her right. Chuck let out a breath he hadn't realised he was holding and fisted his hands thinking of how close he had felt to being kissed by her. He couldn't believe it, what was she playing at! Was she trying to kill him, did she not hear how hard his heart was beating, how desperate he was to feel her, to have her panting against him once and for all. He managed to focus his eyes as he recovered from her rejection and watched her as she ran her silky fingers along the wooden book case. With her back towards him he could see her slender, naked legs topped off with her firm round bottom. He yearned to run a hand up from her ass, over her curved waist, along her spine towards her neck, his favourite part of her (amongst all his other favourite parts of her). He stood from his chair and stalked towards her slowly, he knew from the look in her eyes before, she wanted him and who was he to deny her? Although he couldn't be entirely sure...it had seemed like she had wanted him, she was the one who came to him dressed like she had actually chosen threads he would approve of, she was the one who had almost kissed him and blushed at the intent way he had appreciated her body when she had walked in. Or was she trying to trick him, maybe she had some sort of game plan, maybe she was trying to play with him, was he really being fooled by her? He was confused. No way, he was too hot, it was simple, she _**wanted**_ him and this was just her way of trying to get him without making it look like she actually wanted him.

He had almost reached her when she turned and looked at him, startled by his nearness and then she gave him the strangest look before frowning and scoffing as if disgusted by him. Maybe he was wrong, maybe she didn't want him after all.

"I don't have all day Bass," she began whilst brushing past him nonchalantly and heading towards his desk before sliding into his chair and crossing her legs over one another, surely the heat between her legs was friction from the hot pants rubbing against her and not caused by him. He watched her sceptically as she continued (she looked sexy in his chair), "I came here to make sure that little interview you so pathetically ordered does not make it into the public eye." she said confidently, tapping her fingers along the arm of his chair. She locked eyes with him and smiled flirtatiously, hoping to confuse him with her body language, she then dipped her head away from him, feigning a blush of embarrassment.

"What makes you think I would retract such a revealing interview and thus allow you to get away with making a fool of me by choosing some pansy as a companion over me?" he accused her whilst smirking in amusement, glad that his New York Times interview had riled her up. But was that the only reason she was here, just to make sure the interview didn't go public? So what was with all the flirting and the smiling and the sitting so seductively in his chair twirling one hand in her hair and rubbing her other hand up and down her thigh? He realised he had been staring at her thighs for too long but her hand had gone too close to her crotch and that had to be body language for "come and touch me between my legs, I've been so neglected lately". He quickly pried his eyes away from the lower half of her body and tried to compose him self, he looked straight into her eyes and gave her a serious look.

She couldn't let them argue tonight or it would ruin the atmosphere she had planned on conjuring up (and she seemed to be doing so well) so she smiled to herself, stood up and advanced towards him. He waited on baited breath for her next move as she moved lazily towards him with a hint of a smile on her face, she approached him and looked him in the eyes with her lips almost pouting (his groin twitched), she then moved a hand to his tie (he almost trembled) loosening it more than before and sliding her hand onto his collar (his heart began racing). He could feel her breath on his neck as she leaned towards him (he could have come right there and then), playing with his collar and then unbuttoning his top two buttons (he was going to fuck her whether she liked it or not). He let out a few rugged breaths when all his blood rushed to his groin as he felt her fingers brush slightly against his neck (he was almost ripping through his pants).

"You would really do that to me?" she whispered onto his neck whilst placing her hand onto his chest and letting it fall lower towards his abdomen (he forced his legs not to buckle). She heard his every uncertain breath as she moved closer to him, her legs meeting his and her nose brushing along his neck as she spoke, (he closed his eyes in anticipation, opening them quickly in case she noticed), "you'd really want to hurt me like that Chuck?" she challenged, speaking sweetly and innocently whilst tilting her head up to look him in the eye again. He looked enchanted by her and that was exactly where she had wanted him, under her spell.

He looked into her big brown eyes and reached a hand to touch her bouncing curls (finally), he had missed burying his hands in her hair. He knew it was too late to distract himself in order to get rid of the bulge in his pants and soon enough she'd realise how turned on he was, she would even feel it if she dared to go down there and check it out (please go down there and check it out!). Just thinking about her touching him down there was enough to make him even more painfully rock hard. He was almost trembling from her intense stare and the body heat and before he knew it he had fisted a hand in her hair and dragged her lips onto his. It was just too much for him, she was too enticing, too irresistible and there was no point trying to deny it any longer (at least not to him self). He was desperate for release and was sure he was going to come in his pants, just the thought of taking her right here in his office would have been sufficient enough to make him come undone.

She almost screamed into his mouth from the shock of his sudden attack, not expecting him to give in all of a sudden, but all doubts were expelled as tongue met tongue and hands roamed bodies. He was devouring her after so long of being away from her and the taste of her mouth was enough to satisfy his hunger. He pushed her violently against his desk and she cried out in pain as her butt crashed onto the wood. He continued to feast on her mouth as his hands began digging into her thighs pulling her legs around his waist. She happily obliged with their new position and he pushed her further back so she was sitting on his desk as he attacked her lips, moving onto her jaw and then her neck (his fantasy of taking her on his office desk was moments from being fulfilled). He pulled on her blouse to allow him better access to her chest and she moaned in appreciation as his hands pulled her bra down from under her blouse.

He was slightly sceptical as to why she hadn't even tried to resist, surely she shouldn't be letting him get so close and let him have his way with her if she was after something in particular. Kissing her was like finally getting some his senses back and it was beginning to have a certain affect on him. He was thinking too much and it wasn't the right time, he just couldn't help but wonder what her true intentions were. Was she playing him? He was so desperate to bury himself inside her but he was well aware what it would mean. Judging by the way she was dressed it was obvious that she had come to him for exactly this and he just wasn't sure he could let her win. He couldn't let her get what she had come for. What did he want (other than to fuck her senseless). He wanted to stick to his original plan, make her vulnerable, make her go running to Marcus and then watch and wait for Marcus to make his move and expose his true intentions (which Chuck hoped were as he suspected- bad intentions). So would it help or hinder the situation if he were to fuck her right now, this was his perfect opportunity to turn her down and send her running to Marcus like he had planned, but then it would mean ignoring his instincts and losing out on a chance to have his way with her and she was so willing (so was he). Not that she'd ever admit it, she would despise him for accusing her of being desperate.

"Is this why you came?" he asked in between kisses, his lips burning like fire against hers "you wanted to be writhing underneath me?" he challenged her, deciding to make her feel stupid.

"No" she gasped as he bit on her lip and proceeded to kiss her passionately (he still wanted her).

"yes," he corrected her, "you came to get fucked, is Marcus not satisfying your desire to be ridden?" he growled onto her lips and he knew he caught her off-guard with his insult.

He smirked at her as she struggled with a rebuke, he was still overpowering her with his body enveloping hers causing painful heat between their bodies and melting them into each other as she sat at the edge of his desk. "Your a minx and he could never tame you, nor satisfy you, no one could." he snarled, still unable to let go of her.

"You think you can!" she defended whilst fixing her bra and blouse, feeling suddenly self-conscious of her state of undress.

"I know I can!" he all but growled angrily, "and so do you! That's why you're here, dressed like a cheap whore trying to get a fuck out of me" she gasped at his words and pushed him roughly away from her, jumping off his desk and turning to walk away from him. He hadn't planned to call her a whore, but it had just slipped out, he knew her walls would be up now, insulting her virtue was the biggest insult you could throw at her.

He had expected a slap but a push was fair enough, he grabbed her by the arm before she could get too far away and swung her against him, her back smashing into his chest.

"You're so desperate for me you came all the way here half naked with your pathetic attempt to seduce me and all you're going to get is a clear reminder that soon everyone will know of your infidelity, how does that feel?" he whispered onto her neck.

Her eyes brimmed with tears as she realised she had lost, he had seen right through her, just as she thought she had won him over, he had turned on her and threw her every attempt to ashes.

"You're wrong," she breathed, "I...I came here to talk, nothing more...you're the one who kissed me!" she tried to explain, she wouldn't let him think she was aching for him.

He let go of her and walked around her to face her, he laughed in her face, "so how do you explain your choice of attire, you always dress like a slut when visiting CEO's?" he accused and this time he felt a sharp pain on his cheek as her hand came across his face hard and fast.

"Dont you dare speak to me like that! You're the one that invites whore's here for a quickie yet you accuse me of being the loose one!" she yelled. How could he call her a whore when she had been nothing but faithful and modest as his wife and he had been the one to sleep with another woman.

"Well I certainly didn't invite this one," he smirked whilst gesturing towards her.

"You refer to me as a whore one more time and I swear i'll make you pay!" she cried.

"But we didn't even have sex, why would I pay you?" he continued to joke.

She glared at him before walking briskly past him and pulling her jacket from his chair. She lost, that didn't mean she was going to stick around and be continuously insulted by him.

"Oh, leaving so soon Blair? But you haven't even told me the so called reason as to why you're here?" he asked whilst she put on her coat and began buttoning it up, "come on, lets pretend you didn't come here to have me buried inside of you, what could possibly be the other reason?" he teased snidely. He was really curious now, he wanted to know what she had expected to achieve from this little rendezvous, was it sex that she had wanted or maybe she wanted him back? If that was the case then he had truly gone and blown that by calling her a desperate whore.

She glared at him angrily, if it wasn't for her need to make him believe that she didn't come for sex, she would have walked away without explaining anything to him, "I already told you, I came to make sure you don't allow that stupid interview to get printed!" she yelled.

"Oh but I had a lot of fun giving that interview." he teased. So she was here about the interview, she had come to try and trick him into stopping the printing of the interview with sex as bait. Well if that was the case all she had to do was ask, he would have happily obliged.

"Dont print it!" she nearly begged.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" he demanded as he strode towards her. Why shouldn't he get the upper hand, why shouldn't he tell the whole world that she had been with some other guy under her husbands roof and why shouldn't he ruin her reputation like she had ruined his happiness.

"It would ruin me, it would ruin everything! Dont you see! I wanted us to get divorced but to remain friends! If you print that interview accusing me of cheating on you I will never be able to look at you again! Especially seeing as between the two of us the only one who has actually cheated was you!" she shouted in frustration lodging her finger into his chest.

She was right, he was the one that had cheated, he was the one that had been unfaithful, but he had also seen her making out with Marcus, that had to be classed as some sort of infidelity. He remembered his logic as to why his cheating didn't count because it happened before they had actually entered into a real relationship. Besides, he had erased that incident from his mind a long time ago, he had literally fumigated his office and had it all refurbished so that it would look nothing like the office Blair had walked into the day she had caught him with that employee. He hadn't ever wanted Blair to be reminded of that incident if she were ever to return to his office, (like now for example).

"I saw the two of you kissing, I see the way you are with each other, the way you treat him, as if he's Mr Perfect and im just some irrelevant pawn in your life that you can do without! Besides that's far from important now, we're getting divorced remember? You can keep Marcus and forget about us being friends, you know how I feel about betrayal. I knew the moment you destroyed your Torpedo ring that you couldn't be trusted." he admonished, watching as her eyes fill with tears, he felt a tinge of guilt because seeing her cry always made his stomach feel weird and his chest tighten in pain, but she needed to be reminded of her betrayal.

"You don't mean that," she whispered, "you know I would never betray my friends!" she tried to explain.

"Well we're not friends any more..." he spat, she had treated him like he meant nothing to her right from the moment she brought Marcus into their home, with the way she had spoken to him, always shouting and choosing that nobody over him, letting that scum live in their home against his wishes. Chuck's anger resurfaced and he wanted to make her feel the sort of rejection he had felt when she had told him to leave if he were to deny Marcus a place in their home, he finished his sentence with a scowl, "...so leave," he ordered.

He didn't want this to drag on any longer because he knew he would be at risk of maybe forgiving her, he just needed her to get away from him and (as much as he hated to picture it) he needed her to run straight to Marcus. It had been a long time and Marcus still hadn't given any indication as to what he was up to. Chuck had even considered the fact that maybe he was wrong about Marcus and maybe Marcus was innocent. But he had never been wrong before when suspecting people of foul play, he had a good instinct and he could always spot the evil in people. It was the reason he had been elected their team leader, he was the smartest one of them. He was certain that Marcus was up to something and needed Blair as a means to an end. He stopped his mind going off-course again and focused his attention back to Blair just in time to hear her shaking voice again.

"Chuck...can't we..." the end of the sentence died on her lips as she noticed the frown on his face, it wasn't worth it, she realised. There was no reason for her to stay a second longer so she picked up her bag and proceeded to leave, brushing past him as she left. The fire and the sparks that ignited as they made the slightest contact made both their stomach's flip but neither one of them dared to react openly. Chuck turned away from her as she continued to walk away and leave him, as he had done a while ago, he wasn't going to watch her leave and he definitely wouldn't stop her.

She raced towards the elevator almost in tears, she had failed, miserably. She had almost had him, when they were kissing ferociously she had thought he was hers, but she was wrong. He had probably guessed her game from the beginning, she thought whilst pressing the button for the elevator repeatedly. He had probably known her game immediately; he was always the expert in seeing people for who they were. Did that mean that her plan hadn't worked at all? The seduction had failed, she couldn't believe it, she was sure she would have him under her spell, she had been sure the tips were going to give her victory!

The elevator dinged and opened, inviting her into solidarity and safe haven away from her disaster of an evening, "stupid seduction tips!" she muttered to herself once safely alone in the elevator.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Ok so I hope you liked it….**

**I want to know what you think….I didn't want to disappoint all the reviewers who wanted the seduction to work or not work so I gave you a bit of both….it worked up to a point and then Chuck decided to change tactics! Tell me how you found it and if you think she'll give it another go or give up all together! Not much more of the story to go now and I'm going to try and make it end with a little bang…**

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE! It makes me so excited when I read your thoughts!  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A.N.  
**

**Just to clear something up...I know guardianizz was disappointed with the last chapter and how Blair was portrayed.**

**In my defence, on this occasion I disagree...I don't think what she did was degrading at all. Yes she was acting needy and humiliated herself...but everything she did, was for Chuck who is still her husband. It's Chuck and Blair and anything they do with each other in the privacy of their own relationship, I feel, is acceptable. I don't think what she did was degrading or out of character and I think she has done worse on the show, like sleeping with carter! Now that was degrading! Even on a "downward spiral" she shouldn't have slept with Carter Baizen! Although I think they wrote that in for leight and seb to have a "moment" forgetting that a one night stand is totally not Blair!**

**But anyway what i'm saying is, what Blair did in the last chapter wasn't anything publicly humiliating and was just part of the Chuck/Blair game...all she did was try to get her husband/friend to sleep with her knowing that deep down its what they both wanted. Chuck and Blair could do anything with each other without it being degrading, because they are Chuck & Blair!**

**Anyway back to the chapter...sorry for the long wait!  
**

**

* * *

**

Today was a big day for Blair. A big day for Blair Bass Designs and a welcome distraction from the fact that Chuck's New York Times interview was going to be published in Monday's paper (it was already Thursday).

Serena had come to Blair's studio for the launch of Blair's new line, SideKick. Blair had been working hard and waiting patiently for this day to come. So much planning and effort had gone into publicising the launch and creating the line, it was a perfect outlet for Blair during the horrid state of her personal life. The launch was finally here and the press had been camping outside her studio ready to get the first pictures and inside story on the launch. Vogue had been briefing Blair since the morning as they had exclusive rights to full coverage of the launch which would consist of a live fashion show guest starring Serena Van Der Woodsen and an interview with the designer herself, Blair Bass.

Blair had never been more excited in her life. Minus the fact that Serena was there, the spotlight would be all on her, it would be all about Blair Bass and her clothing line and she couldn't wait to have her photos taken and her interview done.

She had been rushing around with Jenny at her side for the past few hours, throwing commands here and there, making sure her staff didn't mess up her big day. Luckily Jenny had seen her in this environment plenty of times before so she was used to her business mood and Jenny was secretly more excited than ever to have the clothes she had designed come to life on a cat walk. She had dreamed of this ever since she had drawn her first ever sketch and this was definitely a big step up from a simple drawing of a wedding dress when she was 7 years old. Blair had been surprisingly very supportive throughout all this, never failing to make clear that the SideKick line was all designed by Jenny. Blair's mother would never have done such a thing, she would have wanted all the credit but Blair was a whole different person, she had given Jenny recognition and had made sure that Jenny's dream had come true. So today wasn't only a big day for Blair Bass Designs but a big day for everyone involved with the company.

"Jenny, go fetch me the magazine I put on my desk, if Vogue dont get this front cover right I'll die of embarrassment and between the two of us, I don't trust those incompetent Vogue editors with my picture...it has to be perfect!" she scolded, not that Jenny had done anything wrong, but at times when Blair ordered her around she always became somewhat nervous. She nodded her head and scurried off towards Blair's office searching for that old magazine Blair had brought and showed her earlier in the day. It was some old Harper's Bazaar magazine with a classic shot of Audrey Hepburn on the cover that Blair absolutely loved. She had told Jenny that it was a perfect example for how she wanted her cover shot to look for Vogue as it was so unique and classy. She had already informed the magazine that she wanted an active role in editing the photos they were going to use for her feature and the cover and of course no one said no to Blair Waldorf. Jenny picked up the magazine and ran back to her boss, finding her talking to the camera crew and director for the live interview.

"Here's the magazine Blair." she smiled brightly as she held the magazine out for Blair.

Blair looked at the magazine and smiled, "great Jenny, could you please hold onto it for a while. They're ready for the show now!" she exclaimed exitedly whilst clapping her hands together.

Jenny giggled with her and put the magazine in her bag, "so are they going to start shooting already?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're starting from outside first to show our building and the press that have gathered outside, then they'll come straight in once the fashion show starts," she explained whilst checking her watch, "which is in 15 minutes! I have to check on Serena!" she squealed before excusing herself and running toward the makeshift make-up rooms.

She found Serena in no time as she was all ready to go behind the cat walk. The moment Serena laid eyes on Blair she called out to her and began giggling excitedly as Blair approached her.

"B! I'm so excited for you honey!" she yelled above the hustle and bustle.

Blair hugged her tightly being careful not to ruin her outfit or make-up, "S you look incredible! I cant wait to see you out there!" she said whilst looking thoroughly at Serena's outfit.

"I know, it's almost time, you're going to be watching right?" she asked.

"Yeah, i'm going to be at the sidelines commenting on the outfits here and there to one of the cameras, they're going to be alternating from showing direct shots and then shots of me explaining the outfits! I cant wait S!" she giggled happily.

"I love doing fashion shows Blair, it's so much fun, this world is perfect don't you think!" she smiled. Blair suddenly remembered Chuck. Every time she found some source of happiness she would be brought crashing down to earth again, remembering her breakup with Chuck and how lonely she really was when she was away from work.

She smiled back at her best friend, glad to have her here for what would be the most exciting day of her life, "Yeah I know, I should go, let you get ready to go out there with the others!" she hugged her again whispering good luck before going off to get ready for her part in the cat walk.

The fashion show was over within the hour and the directors were ready for Blair's live interview. The live coverage of the launch was going to be covered on prime time TV during an Entertainment Weekly show which was tuning in and out of live coverage for the fashion show and the interview in timed slots. The launch would be watched by millions and it was a huge opportunity for Blair and her fashion design company which would be more exposed than ever before. Blair had been worried about her image and reputation recently, particularly because of all the rumours about her break up with Chuck and now was her chance to get some positive publicity and show people who she really was.

The interview and director had arranged the set for the interview and Blair was being briefed before the cameras would begin rolling.

"Right is everyone ready? Entertainment Weekly are going to be ready for us in 5 minutes." said the director, Michelle Harris, as Blair and the interviewer from Vogue magazine, Paige Murphy prepared themselves for the interview.

"Are your nerves in check yet?" smiled Paige.

"Yeah! It's just excitement now!" giggled Blair as she crossed her legs on the sofa.

"Ok we're rolling in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1..." signalled the director as the cameras began rolling.

_"Welcome back viewers, you're live at the Launch of Blair Bass's new clothing line once again. I'm Paige and i'm so excited to tell you that I have the fashionista herself here with me right now!" she smiled widely whilst pointing at Blair who gave a small wave to the camera and said hi._

_"Right Mrs. Bass, it's such an honour to be here and to be speaking to you right now!" exclaimed Paige._

_"Well it's a pleasure to have you here, today has definitely been more than eventful. Im just so excited to have the new line launched, we've all been working really hard here!" smiled Blair._

_"Well we've already heard you're view on all the designs during the cat walk. Why don't you tell us more about how this line was inspired?" asked Paige._

_"Well it was all thanks to my design partner Jenny Humphrey. It just came out of nowhere really, I saw some of her designs and was really impressed and it all started from there really."_

...

Meanwhile...

Chuck knew all about Blair's big day and tried his best to avoid tuning into all the hype, but he knew that she would be on TV and he couldn't help just taking a peek at the show. Even if he couldn't be with her in person for her big day he could maybe watch it and still feel a part of it. He switched on his plasma screen and turned to the channel the launch was on. There she was, looking more vibrant and beautoful than ever, he felt the sudden urge to go to her studios and see her in person, maybe he's even get a little touch. He smiled and turned up the volume to get a better listen to her sweet voice.

_"So you're not at all worried about those rumours then?" asked the interviewer._ What rumours, he thought.

_"No, like I just said, there's no truth in any of those ridiculous rumours. I would never do anything as awful as being unfaithful to my partner. I am an honest person and if anyone should be called a cheat it's him." answered Blair._

Wasn't this supposed to be about her clothing line, he wondered, why were they talking about their marriage.

_"Are you saying that your husband is a cheat?" asked the interviewer._

_"Yes I am! He thinks he can go around defaming me to the New York Times and feeding these disgusting rumours when he's the one that cheated on me. She was some bimbo from his work place, he thought he could just cheat on me and get away with it, sweep it under the carpet and think no one would ever find out!" exclaimed Blair angrily._ he couldn't believe what she was saying. What was her problem, didn't she know she was on TV right now telling everyone their personal issues. No one was supposed to know about that one irrelevant mistake he had made, why was she telling the world about it, how would he ever face her again. How would he ever show his face in pulic, his image would be ruined forever, he would never recover from being outed as a cheat.

_"Are you saying that Chuck Bass cheated on you with another woman?" repeated the interviewer._

_"Yes. It's the absolute truth." she paused for a moment, sighing and looking somewhat upset, "I had to walk in on them," she was tearful now as the interviewer nodded in empathy, and then he has the nerve to accuse me of being unfaithful...now I don't know for sure if he started those awful rumours about me being unfaithful, but that New York Times Interview he has done, I would like to ask people to pay no attention to it, he doesn't deserve the recognition...that paper and that awful article doesn't deserve to be paid any heed to, especially now that I'll be filing for divorce and cutting all ties with him, I would suggest everyone does just that!" she said almost in tears._

_"So you and Mr. Bass will be getting a divorce?" repeated the interviewer looking at Blair in disbelief._

_Blair seemed to fidget for a moment and looked back and forth from the camera to the interviewer before looking straight into the camera lens, "Yes, I am filing for a divorce, it's officially over between us." she reiterated confidently before turning back to the interviewer and smiling.  
_

He couldn't have been more shocked in his life, how could she do something like this! Why did she have to bring up their relationship and expose their personal matters to the whole world? He had just about enough and turned the TV off before smashing the remote control onto the wall in anger. For a moment he swore he actually felt hatred towards her.

***

"Blair...what was all that about?" questioned Serena worriedly as Blair came off the set. She had rushed over to her the moment the interview was over, hearing Blair talk about what Chuck had done.

"I....I don't know S...she just mentioned the rumours that have been floating around about me and Marcus...I had to clear my name S!" she defended.

"But is it true? Did Chuck really cheat on you?" asked Serena.

Blair nodded, she was still upset at having to bring it up knowing that there was no taking it back now, everyone knew. "Yes...it was along time ago...when we first came here, it was before we agreed to be together so I forgave him for it. In fact even now, it doesn't bother me, it's just that im so angry that he went to the papers about me and gave some stupid interview...I guess I wanted to stay a step ahead of him...tell everyone the truth before he spreads lies about me!" explained Blair. She was regretful that it had to come to this, that the public would find out the details of their personal life but she needed to beat him to the push and this was the only way, beating him at his own game. He got the public involved by going the the N.Y Times, so he had asked for this.

"B, this is going to ruin him, you do know that right?" asked a worried Serena. Even she knew that Chuck didn't deserve this. She knew how complicated the relationship between Chuck and Blair was. They had been thrown into a marriage that neither of them was ready for and it was bound to end up getting messy, especially with two people who had such big personalities, Serena always knew that things would have to go completely wrong before getting right. She was sure that Blair and Chuck would regret their behaviour soon in the future especially seeing as the only two people they were hurting were themselves.

"I know S. Frankly, he deserves it. It'll definitely teach him a lesson for messing with me!" she huffed before turning on her heel and going in search for Jenny again. She still had her photo-shoot to get done and she wasn't going to let a bad mood ruin her big day. Serena watched her walk away, hoping that things wouldn't come crashing down on two of her best friends.

***

Chuck had never been more angry than he had been for the past few days. How could she do this to him, didn't she care about what people thought? Well of course she didn't because she had just gone and told the whole fucking world that he had cheated on her and made sure to look like some innocent fucking victim!

It was her fault that their relationship hadn't turned out so well in the first place. Well, maybe he had a slight role in their destruction, but she was the one who brought that fucking scum into their home and treated him like fucking royalty, choosing that bastard over their marriage. Now she had gone and fucked everything up. She had ruined his reputation, his business. He had already received a number of calls from his publicist and from the ambassador of this and the ambassador of that, asking him to confirm his wife's revelations. They expressed their utter disbelief at his actions and their regrettable apologies for ending their professional relationships with him and cutting all ties from Bass Industries for the benefit of their own reputation. He had called his publicist and told her to take care of everything, telling her he no longer wished to be contacted until everything would blow over. He was ruined and it was all because of her. She should count herself lucky that the weekend of scotch and hash had calmed him down considerably and he had accepted that anything bad that had happened to either of them was all their own doing. So he let it pass, he would let her get away with it this time, he wouldn't stoop to her level and try to get some sort of dignity back.

It was Sunday now and he knew his pathetic article would be in the paper tomorrow, it would all seem so ridiculous now, there was no point of letting it get printed, it would just make him look even worse than he did now. But he didn't care, he wouldn't stop it from getting printed, maybe she needed to read it. He decided to forget all about it, push it to the back of his head and just continue with the plan he had worked so hard on. Forgetting about everything else, there was still the urgent need to get rid of Marcus, who was possibly the cause of all of this, the sooner he could get rid of him, the better. So it was on to phase 3 or 4 or whatever phase he was on now. He turned away from his office window and stalked towards his desk searching for his phone. This desk was much more cluttered than his desk at work but that was only because he was much more relaxed in the comfort of his apartment, his office here was much more comforting (probably because he had it all t himself!). He went through his contact until he came to the person he was looking for, he went over in his head what he needed to say before pressing call.

"Nathaniel, bro" drawled Chuck over the phone putting emphasis on the last word.

"Chuck hey how's it going?" Nate was also working at that moment, it was late in the afternoon in Washington and he had actually been expecting a call from Chuck after what he had read in the papers about Chuck and Blair's break-up. He had been meaning to call both of them to find out what had happened but he had decided to wait until things would calm down and then contact Serena to find out what had happened. Although hearing Chuck's voice now, it seemed clear that his friend needed some sort of favour, so he skipped the catch up and got straight to the point. "You sound like you want something!" chuckled Nate, he always knew when Chuck needed a favour through the tone in his voice and his choice of words, even if it was just one word, but he only used the word bro when he was showing gratefulness for having him as a friend or when he needed a favour.

Chuck laughed at Nate's quick thinking, which didn't happen very often, "what? Cant a guy just catch up with his best friend?" he asked innocently.

"Chuck Bass always has an ulterior motive! If you wanted to catch up you could have just tweeted me or wrote on my wall man." he teased.

"Chuck Bass doesn't Tweet. Or Facebook for that matter, I have other things taking up my time right now." he replied confidently.

"Yeah like Blair?" he asked, he had a feeling Chuck might not want to divulge into the details of what had transpired between him and Blair so he would just listen instead of forcing information out of him.

"I have a little idea I wanted to run by you. I'd like your help in disposing of a little problem, of course if you refuse i'll do it solo so if I were you I'd be on board. What do you say?" he asked hopefully, "...bro." he added, for good measure.

"Is this little problem Blair?" he asked worriedly, there was no way he would agree to a plan that involved hurting Blair.

"Let me give you the low-down Nathaniel and then you can decide if you're in or out." he continued and Nate listened up as Chuck filled him in on his plan to sort out the little mess that had come into their lives.

"Are you sure it's going to work? I mean with the whole divorce thing? Sounds like Blair kinda hates you man. What if she finds out you went behind her back?" asked Nate sceptically.

"Look man, this is for our benefit, she'll see that." he assured him. Yes, putting Blair at potential risk was a hard thing to do, but it was necessary and Chuck was prepared to do it without his best friends help.

"What about the stalking? If she finds out she'll kill you or get some sort of restraining order against you!" laughed Nate, he was a little surprised that Chuck had been keeping such a close eye on Blair and Marcus, it seemed a little over the top.

"Just don't worry about the details, i'll handle that. You just have to be prepared for the final stage of my plan. Are you in or what?" Chuck asked, well he was sort of pleading but he wasn't exactly going to beg, he was Chuck Bass.

Nate sighed and tried to quickly weigh up his options. He didn't want to be at the receiving end of Blair's tantrum if she ever found out that they went behind her back and if Marcus did turn out to be a saint. But Chuck was his best friend and it wasn't as if he had ever been wrong before, "Yeah man of course. I've got your back any time. You know that."

"Excellent. So i'll keep you informed." They continued to catch up before saying their goodbyes and hanging up. Chuck swivelled around in his chair an looked out of his office window and at the Manhattan skyline. He smiled brightly at finally having things fall into place. Yeah, he was little hurt that Blair had gone to the press with such damaging material but he wasn't too surprised that she would try to cover her tracks. He thought that maybe using his New York Times interview as a way of scaring her and winding her up wasn't such a good idea after all. He should have known she would try to get a step ahead of him and somehow defame him before his interview was going to be printed. He did want to get her back or just go and see her and give her an earful, but he figured that reading his interview tomorrow morning would be punishment enough for her. He was sure she would feel bad and regret her actions once she read his interview and for him, that was enough of a payback.

***

Blair had never felt so happy for a long time. She had dreaded waking up every morning since things had gone wrong with Chuck, of course there were all the times before that that she had woken up in the morning in his arms and she had thought she would never be happier. That of course was still the case, she had never been as happy as she was back when her and Chuck were living as a couple, spending every night together experiencing heaven. But this morning she was happy enough to want to wake up and face the world with a bright confident smile on her face. She had finally exposed the real Chuck to the whole world, everyone finally knew the truth about their relationship and why they had separated. The thought of how humiliated Chuck would be now that everyone knew the truth and would no longer believe the lies that Chuck must have told during his New York Times interview, made her feel extra content. People would no longer call her unfaithful or spread rumour of her cheating now that they all knew that Chuck was the real cheat.

She would be given sympathy from the public, if anything. Many people had already flooded in with comments and emails voicing their support, telling her how brave and strong she was and how much of a good role model she was for not letting her cheating husband get away with being unfaithful. Celebrity magazines and internet entertainment sites were all giving props to Blair for getting rid of her awful husband and for making her company such a glowing success. All in all, her reputation and status accelerated to new highs, she was the most talked about person in the city and it was more publicity than she had ever expected. Her sales were already rocketing as her email inbox became full with requests to make dresses for events and her website was getting more hits than ever with orders coming in thick and fast. She had even got offers for sponsors and advertising too, she had really come out better than she had expected. As for Chuck, she hoped that people would boycott the New York Times paper today and not bother paying attention to his lies and accusations, whatever he had said about her in his interview would be taken as rubbish and slander rather than the truth and she was more than glad about the negative press he was sure to be receiving from today. Chuck Bass would be ruined and it was all her doing, she couldn't be more proud of herself.

Talking of the New York Times, she couldn't help but wonder exactly what lies he had told just to get some sort of sick revenge on her for allowing Marcus to stay with her in their house. He would have accused her of being unfaithful, he was responsible for all the negative rumours that had been floating around about her before she put everyone straight yesterday. Curiosity got the better of her and she went over to the office, (which used to be Chuck's) and strolled over to the computer. She fought the temptation of checking gossip sites or going into her email account again and instead went straight to the New York Times news site. Just as she thought, Chuck's interview was the main headline. She went straight to the interview and began reading the main part, skipping the little chunk of his introduction and success story, (well actually, she spent a good deal of time taking a good look at the photo they had printed of him first and had to admit he looked pretty hot in his business attire).

**(Article Extract) _  
_**

_**Aside from the business, which of course we'll talk about later, recent speculation has suggested that you and your wife Blair Bass have had a number of quarrels as of late, is there any truth in these rumours?**_

_Well, of course every marriage has its ups and downs. Myself and Blair have always been great friends and we always find a way to get along, somehow. (He takes a long breath) but unfortunately, there is a little truth to maybe one or two of those rumours, Blair and I have had a number of disagreements most recently that may have led to us questioning our marriage._

_**So are you saying that you are both reconsidering married life?**_

_We have discussed it and we both feel that separating could be a possibility, but it is certainly not as gruesome as the media have made it out to be. Blair and I get along well and I care about her a lot, I wouldn't wish any stress upon her so of course any decision we come to will be free of any contempt._

_**Are you saying that you are getting a divorce.**_

_(He sighs) neither of us has filed for divorce and I myself am not thinking about it right now. As I said, we have discussed it and know it is a possibility but I have recently moved out of our home to just give things some time. I think separation would be the best thing right now and then we can see where to go from there._

_**So you are trying to make things work then?**_

_I'm not entirely sure, I know that my wife's priority is for us to remain friends through this but I cant say for sure whether a divorce is imminent. My main reason for allowing this interview to go ahead was the fact that sometimes things can get out of hand and happen so fast, so I just wanted to let people know what is happening now and the fact that there is nothing sinister about our situation, in order to avoid any backlash if we were to file for divorce out of the blue. I wouldn't want that sort of stress or media attention on myself or Blair._

_**You say there's nothing sinister about your situation, so what do you have to say about reports of Mrs. Bass having extra-marital relations with a male friend who is believed to be living with her at the moment?**_

_This male friend is someone we both know actually. I am very aware of the situation and can assure you that he has nothing to do with our issues. In fact Blair and I have been discussing separation long before he moved in with us. I can also assure you that neither Blair or I have ever been unfaithful to each other and any decision we do take about our future will be mutual and we will of course remain good friends as always._

_**Then we can assume there's no truth to the rumours that Mrs. Bass has been unfaithful?**_

_Yes you can. Blair is a good wife and a good friend, she wouldn't do anything to jeopardise her virtue.  
_

_**Are you**__** hoping that this wont have any negative impact on either of your lives, as in careers or future prospects?**_

_Of course not. Like I said, we are good friends and any decision we make wont have any negative affect on either of us. It has just been a natural dissolution of our relationship as husband and wife and we are weighing up our options now to see how things can be resolved._

_**So which would you prefer then Mr. Bass a Divorce or a reconciliation?**_

_(He smiles) Well...I must admit I do get lonely all by myself, (he laughs). No, seriously, Blair will always have a special place in my....life. I would like to think we can work it out, but id be satisfied as long as we always remain good friends._

_**Well I, and possibly all of New York City, hope that our favourite couple can work thing out because you are a real power couple, you're perfect for each other. Anyway back to business, you said earlier that you had some big deals in line.....**_

____

She skimmed the rest of the interview seeing that the rest was just business talk until she reached the bottom of the page where there was reference to her own interview the previous day. Of course, Chuck's interview was given way before her video interview yesterday so the press and the public would attack Chuck for lying in his interview about not cheating. There was an updated chunk at the bottom of the page criticising Chuck for being dishonest in his interview and for it also went on to repeat the claims made by Blair about Chuck's unfaithfulness. There was also claims that major sponsors would be considering their relationship with Bass Industries and that Chuck would most definitely be losing major deal;s after such details about his private life have ruined his reputability with certain corporations not wanting to be associated with someone who was dishonest and disloyal. She had ruined him.

She quickly wiped the tears from her cheeks, feeling her heart clench in pain. She had never meant for things to go this far, of course she knew that her revelations would be damaging but she had assumed that he deserved it. All because he had made it seem as though his interview would be damaging for her. She couldn't believe that his interview was so...positive. She had thought he was going to try and ruin her, he had made out that the interview would be damaging, or at least he hadn't assured her that the interview was the way she would have wanted it to be. What was he thinking making her believe that he was going to defame her, why did he always have to wind her up, she thought.

It was obvious that the rumours had been wrong, Chuck hadn't given a damaging interview, in fact it was perfect and now she had gone and ruined things for no reason. If she had known from the beginning that his interview would be like this she would never have said the things she said yesterday. She had said the most awful things about him, she had told everyone that he had cheated on her, she had ruined him just so that she could take a hit at him before he got the chance to ruin her first. The worst thing about it all was that it was obvious he hadn't planned on ruining her in the first place and now she had just gone and publicly humiliated him and ruined his reputation and his business.

What would he think of her now? There was no way he would ever speak to her again, he would hate her, he would want to hurt her back. She was afraid, not only for him but of him. She wanted to go back, fix everything, stop herself from giving that stupid interview and telling everyone about their personal life. But she knew it was too late, she would just have to move on without Chuck, now that he was bound to hate her and never want to speak to her again.

* * *

**A.N.  
**

**Sorry the update took so long...I write all my chapters in different orders so im sorry if any of the chapters seem fragmented or have a strange time line....I write all the main parts and then fill in the blanks! Plus I have been writing the finale and then I wasn't happy with it at all because I killed Nate off and even though I loved the storyline I didn't think he deserved to die so i'm in the process of rewriting it!! I should have the next part posted in a few days! I might have the finale up next or maybe i'll try to stick in a penultimate chapter before the finale! **

**Please Review as it's almost coming to an end so I would love to hear you're thoughts before it's all over as this is the last multi-fic I'll write! It takes so much time and energy to write fic's and i'm so drained out now!**

**Thank you so much for reading!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N.**

**Only two more to go after this! I hope you enjoy the ending of the fic!**

**Thank you so much to all those who have reviewed, it really means the world to me and it makes the writing worth it, knowing that people are reading and liking what they read enough to take their time and leave a comment! **

**Here goes, this is where the action begins! This was going to be part one of two chapter as the finale but i split it into 3...so there are two more to go!**

* * *

Blair was reading in bed when she heard the door to her bedroom creek open, she had that stupid feeling of hoping that maybe it was Chuck. Every time she felt someone walk up behind her, or come in to the house, or every time her phone rang she had a feeling that it could be Chuck, but of course it never was. She thought he might have at least wanted to pick a fight after her awful interview, but obviously he no longer wanted anything to do with her.

She looked up towards her door and saw Marcus walk right in, he smiled at her and she returned the smile, closing her book and putting it down on the bed beside her. She had that uneasy feeling consume her again, the same feeling that had been consuming her for a long time now since Marcus had tried to make a move on her at the dinner party, even though it had been a long time since then it seemed as though he was always trying to get close to her.

He was sometimes so subtle and remorseful about his sudden kiss at that dinner, that she would always allow it to pass and not make a big deal about it, but that didn't stop her from feeling nervous around him. He walked up to her bed and invited himself to sit down on it, "hey, you're in bed early," he said.  
"Yeah, I was just going to read this book for a while." she replied, picking up the book to show him, he took it from her hands and studied the cover for a while before handing it back to her.  
"So, I was thinking...have you checked out the Cypher lately, I remember Nate saying something about how Chuck would turn on the portal tracker sometimes. Maybe we could check it out, it would cheer you up?" he suggested excitedly.  
"Urm, I don't think so, Chuck didn't really like anyone using it other than him." she replied, she knew Chuck would be pissed off if she let Marcus go anywhere near it and even though Chuck wasn't around any more she still felt some sort of allegiance to him.  
"Come on Blair," he said whilst sliding closer to her, "it'll be fun, we could just see if there are any portals around," he tried to convince her.  
"I don't know, we should just leave it, there's no point besides I don't even know how to use the tracker." she lied, she had seen Chuck using it many times and knew she would be able to figure it out after a few tries but she couldn't let Marcus just use the Cypher without Chuck's permission.

He knew he wasn't getting anywhere with his curiosity tactic so he attempted a different way to convince her, "look Blair, Chuck doesn't even care about you, if he did he wouldn't have left you, you don't exist to him anymore," he saw the hurt in her eyes and immediately knew it was working, "why do you even care about what he thinks, he doesn't care about you the way that....the way that I do," he emphasised and she looked at him suspiciously, "I would never treat you the way he did, he doesn't even care, why don't you just trust me?" he explained whilst stroking her cheek lovingly.  
"But...how can I trust you...I haven't known you for very long." she tried to argue. Sure he was a gentleman and a fairly nice guy, he took good care of her and was a good friend to her, but she had never considered him as anything more.

"Blair, you know you can trust me, I've always liked you, we have that special connection, it means we don't even have to know each other completely to know that we can trust each other," he had some sort of effect on her because she hadn't pushed him away as he moved closer to her so he tried to touch a nerve as his final attempt t win her over completely, "I'm willing to commit to you unlike him, he'll never love you, I can..." she let out a breath she had been holding and he took the opportunity to lean in and capture her lips with his. He began climbing towards her as close as he could get whilst kissing her passionately, he knew he had won her over, all he needed was to trick her into falling for him fully and then he would be able to convince her to unlock the safe and allow him access to the Cypher, then he would finally be able to find a portal and escape from this world taking the Cypher with him to find a world that would be perfect for him.

Yes it was selfish, but it was selfish of Blair and her friends to keep the Cypher to themselves, besides, he had been searching for an opportunity like this since he had been sent here with the promise of being found and brought back to the home that he had left. He had waited years all by himself, confused and alone not knowing where he was or who he was and not knowing if he would ever be saved. Finding Blair was like a miracle for him and especially seeing as they had possession of the Cypher he knew he had to get close enough to be able to get his hands on it. He had rummaged this bedroom before but found that the safe was securely locked and could only be opened with Blair or Chuck's fingerprints so he knew that Blair was his only hope in getting the Cypher so that he could escape the life he had been force to live for the past few years. He would seduce her into trusting him and and then he would get her to show him how to use the portal tracker and then when he got the perfect opportunity he would escape with the Cypher and go into hiding until he located a portal.

He was almost there as his hand roamed her smooth body earning a moan from her as he came closer to her centre. She gasped at how far his hands delved up her negligee, he knew she was enjoying this, he could feel himself getting closer to his goal.  
Blair couldn't believe how far she had let this go, the truth was she was afraid of him and didn't want to risk rejecting him because she was all alone and he could have his way with her and she would have no where to run. She remembered who she was suddenly, she wasn't weak, she didn't get used, she had been in wars fighting people and man made fighter machines, she had fought some tough opponents in other worlds and Marcus was no match for them. Realising that she had no reason to be afraid of him she pushed him off her and regained her breath but he was on her once again and she began pushing at him demanding that he get off her.

"Marcus! What are you doing!" she yelled at him trying to get free of him.  
"Blair, just stop struggling, you want this, you need this." He tried to reason whilst clinging on to her and trying to kiss her again but was instead met by a hard slap on his face. His anger got the better of him and he lashed out at her taking a swing at her face without realising what he was doing, he hit her right across the head and she fell to the floor. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor begging him to stop, but he came towards her again shouting obscenities. He grabbed her by the wrists as she tried to tug her hands away from him. The next thing she knew she was being dragged across the room towards the safe,

"You had to make things difficult didn't you!" he growled whilst pushing her hand towards the finger recognition was so close now, any second now and the door would open and the Cypher would be in his sight, he would finally be able to escape this world. He had waited for this moment for so long, trying to win Blair over so that she would open the safe willingly and then he could manipulate her into showing him how it works. Having Chuck out of the picture just made it all the more easier, but of course the little bitch wouldn't co-opertae so he would just have to take it from her the hard way.

"You wont get away with this Marcus! You cant take it! It doesn't belong to you!" she yelled as the safe door clicked open, there was nothing she could do to stop him now. He would take the Cypher and she would never see him again. How on earth was she going to explain things to the others, to Chuck. He was going to be so furious, he would blame er for this, he would think it was what she wanted, to get rid of the Cypher so that none of them could ever leave this world. Or maybe he would think she did it out of spite because she knew how much the Cypher meant to him.

"Oh I'll get away with it, do you have any idea how long I've waited for this! You should have listened to poor old Chuck....thanks for making him leave the house by the way, it made this all the more easier." he laughed darkly whilst grabbing her body and throwing her back across the room. Now that the door had opened he didn't need her. Blair went flying onto the floor hitting her back painfully against the hard floor. She cried out in agony and couldn't believe this was happening, he was taking the Cypher, what if he wanted to take her too? When he realised he wont be able to use the Cypher he'll nee her to show him. The thought of being kidnapped by him scared the life out of her. Noticing that he was in the safe and not bothering to pay attention to her, she saw it as her opportunity to escape. She got to her feet and raced out of the room tumbling down the stairs in an attempt to get out of the house. She fell onto the floor and scampered to her feet as fast as she could, and she was pretty slow seeing as all she could feel was pain every time she tried to move. Afraid that he would be following her, she continued to run through the mansion until she reached the front door and literally flew out of the front door, once more crashing to the ground. She suddenly lost the will to move and she began sobbing hard onto the concrete ground outside the house praying that it was all just a sick dream. The air left her lungs as she heard hard footsteps running towards her and then she felt his hands drag her to her feet and tighten their grip around her body, she screamed in retaliation and tried to force him off her but all she heard was his voice telling her to be quite.

"Sssh Blair....look at me! Just look at me!" he demanded shaking her as she closed her eyes tightly shut not willing to look her attacker in the eye.  
She finally opened her eyes and began to cry at the realisation, "Chuck!" she choked out, "Chuck" she repeated and fell into his arms as he began to soothe her.  
"It's ok, it's me, you're safe." he whispered into her hair, glad that he had made it in time.  
She clung onto him, trembling and sobbing half believing that it was all a dream because there was no way that Chuck could have known that she needed help. This had to be some fairytale dream where her prince had come to save her from an evil monster who attacked her, but all she could think of right now was how good it felt to finally feel Chucks arms around her and his breath on her neck as he whispered soft comforting words to her. She wanted him to pick her up and take her away and make love to her and promise her that everything would be ok. But he didn't, instead he lifted her head up and looked at her seriously, "where is he?" he asked and she pointed towards the house not able to say any words., "go to my limo, lock yourself in and don't come out until I come and get you." then he raced towards the house without even taking a look back at her. She was so confused right now, she had no idea how he turned up here and the fact that he had been right about Marcus this whole time made her stomach churn, she felt safe, and all of a sudden she found the will to move by herself as she reached the limousine hurriedly and the driver helped her in, locking the door behind her. She was safe.

Chuck knew that leaving the Cypher in the "Bass" house would be taking a huge risk, but it was just a part of his plan to try and catch Marcus out if Marcus was just a fraud. Chuck had planted cameras in the house to keep an eye on everything and to make sure that he knew exactly when to strike, it was also useful for making sure that Blair would be safe and luckily it had come in handy. He raced in to the bedroom and looked around frantically searching for him. He noticed the safe was open and he rushed towards it finding it empty. Marcus was gone. He did a quick search of the most obvious places in the house before leaving and going back for Blair. She was still safely locked in the limousine and he reached her as fast as he could. She unlocked the door and he pulled her out as she sobbed onto him and he held her tightly thanking his lucky stars that she was ok. Nothing mattered to him right now other than the fact that she was safe and in his arms out of harms way.

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes, "Chuck....i'm so sorry...you were right about everything." she cried as he stroked her cheek adoringly.  
He smirked at her in an attempt to lighten the mood, "Well, of course, I'm Chuck Bass." he chuckled softly. She closed her eyes at the sound of his laugh, God, she had missed that laugh and that voice.  
"I missed you." she whispered, not realising she had said it out loud. Her eyes were still closed when she felt hot lips invade her mouth with a heated kiss. She clung onto him desperately and kissed him back with as much desperation. They pulled apart finally after what seemed like forever and gazed into each others eyes, Blair was still in tears, even as she forced a warm smile at him.  
"I can't believe everything that's happened Chuck...I was so stupid." she sobbed.  
"I'm just glad that you're safe Blair. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me." he whispered onto her cheek whilst stroking her face with his.  
"Because of you? This isn't your fault!" she defended. How could he blame himself when he had been the one to save her.  
"Blair...I distanced myself from you on purpose ever since the day I left our home...I did it so that you would get close to Marcus... I knew he was after something...I just didn't know what it was but I was sure that he needed you on his side to carry out whatever he had planned....and now we know that all he needed was for you to trust him enough to open the safe for him." he explained trying to get her to understand. She blinked up at him suspiciously, finally piecing things together...he had forced her out of his life just to play her right into Marcus's hands...all to prove to her that Marcus was using her for the Cypher.  
She looked into his eyes and realised that he had only done it to help, " i'm going to ignore the fact that you went behind my back and put me at risk and focus on the fact that you're here and you saved me from Marcus, for all I know he could have planned on taking me with him!" she sighed in relief.

Chuck reached out and pulled her towards him, looking down at her teasingly, "oh, and what would you have done if he had kidnapped you and taken you away...you could never survive without me," he whispered the last part onto her lips before she frowned at his smug smirk.  
"Ugh Chuck....I was doing pretty fine without you actually!" she scoffed whilst looking at him angrily.  
He smiled at her mockingly and nodded, "mmmhmmm, is that so?" he whispered before brushing his lips over hers. She leaned into his kiss and accidentally moaned too loudly as he deepened the kiss savouring the taste of her mouth. She wrapped her hands around his neck, twisting his hair between her fingers and rubbing her hips onto his. He began to feel aroused at her sudden movements and began grinding his hips against hers looking for some sort of release. They pulled back for air but then immediately crashed their lips together again, forgetting all about their games and revenge and the heartbreak and the pain, forgetting about all the fighting and the cheating and the hatred. They were back to bliss and back to feeling that strong connection again. Nothing else mattered right now except the fact that he had come back for her and clearly seemed to have forgiven her for everything and of course the fact that she was kissing him so hungrily as if she had forgiven him for everything too. They were both aware of the fact that they would have to talk about everything one day but right now all that mattered was that they were finally on the same page again. That's until they were interrupted by a cough coming from behind their limo.

Chuck broke away form Blair after a third cough came from their intruder, he looked at her lovingly before looking past the limo at their new arrival. He smiled seeing that it was Nate and stepped away from Blair, feeling a sudden chill as his body departed hers.

"Chuck, Blair....everything all right, you sent me an SOS?" said Nate as he walked toward them, "it seems you two have been....catching up?" he smiled as he reflected on the fact that he had caught his two best friends in a heated kiss.  
Blair looked down at her feet, blushing in embarrassment as Chuck looked at her and let out an amused laugh. He dragged his arm over her shoulder and pulled her to his side and she let herself fall against him.  
"Well what can I say...we were just reacquainting ourselves with each other." he teased whilst looking down into Blair's embarrassed eyes, "weren't we?" he prodded.

She could have killed him right there for embarrassing her in front of Nate, but that sweet adorable look on Chuck's face softened her and she smiled at Nate before changing the subject, "Nate, what are you doing here?" she asked.  
"Chuck called me over a couple of days ago...something about Marcus...looks like he was on to something all along." said Nate, as the mood changed to a more serious tone.  
"Yeah...the fucker has taken off...with the Cypher." added Chuck as Blair looked down in shame. She knew this was all her fault, if she hadn't trusted him into their home this would never have happened.  
Chuck looked at her and tightened his grip on her as if he knew what she was thinking, "it's not your fault Blair....besides we need to fix this...I have it all planned out," he reassured her before turning to Nate, "we need Serena....now." he said to Nate and Nate nodded in understanding before pulling out his phone and calling Serena. She was in New Jersey so It wouldn't take long for her to get to Blair's house.  
"Let's go inside and i'll explain everything once Serena gets here. We should eat and get some rest tonight." explained Chuck as he walked Blair inside, Nate followed closely behind whilst talking to Serena on the phone.

After having something to eat Chuck told Blair that she should get some rest whilst they waited for Serena to get here, it would be at least a couple of hours before she got the the city and Chuck and Nate needed to rest too.  
Blair avoided asking questions about Chuck's supposed plan and decided that she did need rest and she desperately wanted to sleep in Chuck's arms after being away from him for so long. She had also began feeling slight pain in her back and her jaw after her encounter with Marcus so Chuck helped her to her bed and tucked her in. As he was about to leave she grabbed hold of him and begged him to stay with her. He couldn't refuse her pleading eyes so he removed his extra clothing and climbed into bed beside her, relishing in the warmth that radiated between them. How had he managed to be without her for so long. He looked her in the eyes and kissed her passionately before saying goodnight and watching her drift off to sleep before falling asleep himself.

***

It was morning when Chuck finally awoke, safely nestled into Blair's side. She looked so adorable whilst sleeping and it only made him realise how much he had missed her. He cuddled closer to her and then noticed her move and breathe out loudly, she was waking up. After a couple of minuted she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings, then she suddenly turned to him as if it were that moment she realised that he was in bed with her. A happy smile broke on to her face and he immediately captured it with his lips, swallowing her smile and making sure her happiness spread into him. He couldn't be more happy having her here with him.  
"mmmm," she murmured as he released her lips, she smiled at him sweetly, "good morning...Mr. Bass." she giggled teasingly.  
He smiled back at her and held her tighter in his arms, "Fuck, you're so sexy...Mrs. Bass." he emphasised, laughing on the inside at the fact that they were supposed to be getting a divorce.

She shied away slightly at his compliment and then kissed him on the lips, she just couldn't get enough of his kisses.  
"I missed you...husband." she whispered against his lips. It just felt so good to have him back, she never thought she would ever refer to him as her husband again and for some reason, this morning she felt like repeating it over and over just to make sure that this was really happening.  
"I missed you too...._wife who wishes to divorce me_." he joked. She gave him a playful frown before pouting at him.  
"You asked for it." she defended, "you left me," she added for good measure.  
"You made me leave," he smirked, trying to keep it light between them, "not only that, but you totally ruined me with the whole public humiliation thing." he finished, raising an eyebrow at her whilst she ducked her eyes away from his.

She looked up at him after a moment and he saw the regret in her eyes, "I thought you were going to...ruin me with your interview..." she looked at him hopefully, wishing he would let it go.  
"So you thought you'd ruin me before I could ruin you?" he asked seriously.  
"You made it seem as though you were going to tell the world lies about me and Marcus..." she defended.  
"Come on Blair...as if I would ever publicly humiliate you," he whispered to her whilst stroking her cheek, "is it that hard to believe that I actually care about you....a lot." he finished.  
She had to admit she was rather shocked by his confession, no one had ever shown such emotion towards her before. She had always felt different, like an outcast, abnormal even. She had never imagined that someone like Chuck would ever _care. _She looked into his eyes and tried her best to believe him, "uuhh...I-I guess you never really...made that very clear," she responded not sure if that was actually the case. She couldn't remember a time where he had ever explicitly told her that he cared about her even though she was sure that he had shown her he cared on many occasions, before their break-up.  
"Blair, you're my best friend, my soul-mate....we've known each other since we were practically babies...how could you ever think that I don't care....," he sighed, he thought she would know how important she was to him, they had been friends since forever. "I get that i'm not always open about my feelings and sometimes I can be rather indifferent, but I assumed that you always knew how I felt." he explained. He knew he had never directly told her how he felt about her and he wasn't sure if now was the right time to bring it up, especially when he had so much to do today.  
"I...just never thought you...thought of me that way..." she defended, glad that she was finally getting things out in the open.  
"But...before things went...bad...we were happy...we were sleeping together and stuff....why would you doubt me after all that?" he questioned, surprised that she had truly believed that he would publicly humiliate her and ruin her.  
She went over all the reason in her head, thinking of the right thing to say, but only one explanation stood out to her, "I thought it was just sex to you....just part of our agreement...after you left....I thought that you ....hated me." she winced, it killed her to even suggest that he would ever hate her, because she had truly believed that he did and that it was the reason he had left.  
He was truly bewildered now, how could she ever think that he would hate her, "Blair I could never hate you, even after you told the world I cheated on you and cost me my most important business deals and potentially ruined my career and all my future prospects in the business world," he smirked softly, "but even after all that I could never actually hate you...for someone so stuck up you sure have low self worth..." he chuckled teasingly whilst stroking her cheek.  
She looked at him in utter admiration and then realised that he had actually added an insult, "I am not stuck up!" she pouted whilst smacking his arm playfully, "and about the whole ruining your career thing....i'm sorry," she pouted again and he looked back at her smiling sweetly.  
"But you deserved it after rejecting me the day I came to your office!" she scolded, remembering the effort she had put in to seducing him that evening.  
"What? The time you came to me dressed like a hooker?" he teased jokingly. Her mouth formed a shocked O before she whacked him again on the arm and he laughed at her in response.  
"How dare you Chuck!" she yelled at him.  
"What? You looked hot. Like a really hot, sexy, beautiful, classy, hooker." he laughed again. She pouted at him for the hundredth time and he smiled at how much her lips had an affect on him, her pout made him want to maul her lips until she could no longer tease him with them.  
"You turned me down!" she reminded him, secretly hoping that he did it to get back at her and not because he actually didn't want her, which is what she had thought.  
"I turned you down because you were the one who wanted me out of your life remember? Turning you down that evening was the hardest thing I ever had to do...you totally had me wrapped around your little finger until I realised I couldn't let you win..." he said whilst holding her tightly, she moved a leg between his as they lay on their sides joined together in the middle of the bed, "otherwise I would have fucked you good and proper right on my desk, my chair, my office floor, the walls; _all four _and then I would have carried you home over my shoulder and fucked you all over again." he growled as she blushed away in embarrassment at his crude choice of words. She giggled quietly as he rubbed his thigh between her legs and stroked his nose against her face lovingly.  
"I cant believe I almost lost you," she suddenly said seriously. She looked at him with sad regretful eyes, thinking of all the horrible things that had gone on between them and how much she wished they could go back and do things differently.  
"And I almost lost you...but forget that...it's in the past. I'm here now." he reminded her and she smiled in relief.  
"You are." she said proudly and snuggled into him, "and you smell so good." she giggled.  
He laughed at her silly compliment before adding one of his own, "and your breasts are bigger."  
She cocked her head up to look at him weirdly, before laughing at him and he laughed back at her before kissing her and rubbing his hands over her chest to confirm his previous compliment. She moaned in approval as he continued to pleasure her.  
Then the door knocked....

TBC...

* * *

**A.N**

**Ok...so what do you think will happen next.....?**

**Please review...pretty, pretty please.....it's nearly over now so I would love to hear your thoughts! How did you find Chuck's heroic side? Saving and getting the girl...aaw! And how about the little Chair conversations....you want more? Who do you think is at the door...? its obvious really!**


	15. Chapter 15 Penultimate Chapter

**A.N. **

**so here's the penultimate chapter...**

**I hope you like it! Thank you for all the amazing reviews again! I love all of them and i'll be dedicating the next (last) chapter to all you lovely people who this story was for!**

* * *

_Previously...Marcus escapes with the Cypher, Chuck and Blair reunite...who's at the door?  
_

_"I cant believe I almost lost you," she suddenly said seriously. She looked at him with sad regretful eyes, thinking of all the horrible things that had gone on between them and how much she wished they could go back and do things differently.  
"And I almost lost you...but forget that...it's in the past. I'm here now." he reminded her and she smiled in relief.  
"You are." she said proudly and snuggled into him, "and you smell so good." she giggled.  
He laughed at her silly compliment before adding one of his own, "and your breasts are bigger."  
She cocked her head up to look at him weirdly, before laughing at him and he laughed back at her before kissing her and rubbing his hands over her chest to confirm his previous compliment. She moaned in approval as he continued to pleasure her.  
Then the door knocked._

* * *

Chuck groaned in defeat and let go of her, she pouted in disappointment as he got out of the bed and opened the door.  
"Aah....if it isn't my super-model of a sister...how's it going?" he asked seductively, seeing Serena in the doorway and looking her up and down.  
"Cut the crap Chuck...where is she?" Serena answered tiredly, she had travelled from Jersey in such a state, thinking that Blair was hurt and needed her.  
Chuck opened the door further so Serena could see into the room. Blair almost leapt off the bed at the sound of her best friends voice and Serena rushed past Blair flying into her arms for a tight hug.  
"Blair! Are you ok! Nate told me everything!" she exclaimed worriedly.  
"I'm fine S! I missed you!" she replied before hugging her friend again.  
"Sorry to break the reunion.." he looked to Serena, "..sis," and then gave a pointed look to Blair, "and..._wife_. but we _all _have some things to discuss." he finished whilst winking at Serena who just scoffed in return.  
Blair blushed in embarrassment, still not used to him calling her wife, especially in public and then giggled at how he was trying to wind Serena up with the winking and flirting, if it were any other girl Blair would have kicked Chuck in the balls, but she knew he was just trying to wind Serena up. They nodded as Serena left the room to let Blair and Chuck make themselves presentable.

They met again for breakfast in the dining room where Nate had already started eating. He nodded at Chuck and said hi to Blair as the four of them began filling themselves up with breakfast.  
"So Chuck...fill me in. Nate told me everything about Marcus and what happened but I know nothing about what's about to happen..." said Serena as she stared at Chuck waiting for him to reveal all.  
"Well...Nathaniel and I are going to find Marcus and....dispose of him...appropriately." he answered truthfully.  
"How do you plan of finding him?" asked Blair.  
"And what do you mean by appropriately?" added Serena.  
"Well, I'm always a step ahead you see...I left the portal tracker on and I know when the next portal openings are...there are two this year." he answered and the others looked at him in shock. It was a clever move...if Chuck hadn't known where the next portal was there would be no chance in finding Marcus.  
"And...?" asked Serena.  
"The next portal is in 5 days time." he said and the others froze in shock.  
"That's so....soon." whispered Blair. She had expected it to be at least months from now...but five days was too soon.  
"Exactly....Nate and I have to move fast. Like today, right now even." he added. He looked at Blair waiting for her to speak. He knew she would be afraid of him leaving so soon, that's why he had called Serena, so she could stay with Blair whilst he and Nate were gone.  
"How do you even know all this...how did you know what Marcus was after?" asked Serena. She knew Chuck was intuitive but this had to be pure luck.  
"I planted cameras in the house...I was watching him. It's how I knew Blair was in trouble last night. I saw everything." explained Chuck. Blair sighed in realisation. So that was how he had known to come and save her, he was watching it all. She thanked the sense in him that had made him put cameras in the house, if it wasn't for his surveillance she could have been hurt last night and Chuck would never have known she was in trouble.  
"I kept a close eye on everything and made sure that if he was after the Cypher, he would get what he wanted. I left the tracker on so that he would know where to go and we would be right there following him. He probably wont expect us to follow him so we'll have the upper hand. Also, we need to get there before him, which is why we're ready to leave immediately." he finished, trying to avoid Blair, knowing that she would be angry right now at news of his imminent departure.  
"Why now? Where's the portal?" asked Serena as Blair looked on with indifference.  
"Japan. Nate and I are already prepared to leave. I told Nate a while ago, we have everything planned out to the fine details. We leave any time now. We have to, if we want this to work. I have to get the Cypher back and get rid of Marcus." he explained, keeping a close eye on Blair. He watched on as Blair got up from her seat almost too calmly.  
"So you should go then." she said before storming off upstairs. Serena stood to follow her but was stopped by Chuck who offered to go after her instead. He gave Nate instructions to get ready to leave once he came back downstairs and Nate nodded in agreement.

***

She couldn't believe he had hidden such details from her, he had the opportunity to tell her about his plan for Marcus so many times and she would have been right there helping him with the plan. She could have been in on it all, manipulating Marcus would have been easy.  
Now Chuck would be walking away again, just as they had been reunited, it was too good to be true.  
She slumped down onto her bed and heard the door creak open. It was him.

"What do you want Chuck? Shouldn't you be preparing to leave?" she asked angrily making sure not to turn towards him.  
"Blair I have to. We have no choice... I have to get rid of Marcus once and for all. Sending him straight for a portal is the only way of making sure he leaves and never comes back." he tried to reason.  
"Japan?" she asked, looking up at him with hurt eyes.  
"Yes Blair...it's not my fault it's so far away. In a way we're lucky it's only about a week away...imagine we had to wait months or years for a portal?" he explained softly whilst joining her on the bed. She stood up and walked away from him, "Right then....so you should go. Do what you have to do. Like I've ever been you're priority anyway." she accused. She understood the need to get rid of Marcus but she couldn't stand the fact that he was delaying their make-up. She needed to be with him more than ever and she couldn't believe he was just getting up and leaving so soon.  
"Blair, you're being ridiculous! I have to do this! And everything I've done is for you! Because of you!" he knew he shouldn't have said the last bit as it sounded like he was blaming her for all this, maybe he was.

"Oh so there it is! Finally you let out how you really feel! You blame me! you think it's all my fault! So go! Go and be a hero and fix everything and then come back and say I told you so!" she was angry with him for blaming her, was this all about winning to him.  
"That's pathetic Blair! I'm doing what's best for us can't you see that!" he accused. After everything and here she was picking a fight with him again, he just didn't have the time for this.  
"All I can see is that i'm always last on your list of things to do...what's important right now is that you only ever think about your own agenda...getting rid of Marcus! I don't want him! I don't care where he is right now and I don't care about the damn Cypher! I'm done with that, we don't need any of that! Just let him run with it and we can stay here and live our lives!" she exclaimed desperately, "but of course you don't want that!" she turned away from him sadly not wanting him to see her cry. Why couldn't he just let go of the Cypher and their past and just be with her once and for all. She had the most horrible feeling that wanting the Cypher meant wanting to get out of this world one day.  
He sensed her worry and her doubts but she just didn't understand. The Cypher meant a lot to him and he couldn't let someone steal it from him. No one was ever going to stop him from doing what he had to do.

"Blair, you have nothing to worry about. This isn't about winning for me...it isn't about proving to you that I was right or whatever...this is just something I have to do." He paused, waiting for her response but none came, so he walked towards her and placed a lingering kiss on her shoulder, "I have to go. I'll see you in a week...wife."

_Wife, _that was the last thing she heard from him before he was gone. Again.

* * *

It was a long tense week later when the moment Blair and Serena had eagerly been waiting for finally arrived.  
A beeping noise coming from the foyer of the house signalled that someone had disarmed the security device for the front door and was entering the house. Only four people knew the code to that front door and only two of those people (Chuck and Blair) could get in using their finger prints (which would not need for the code to be entered or the system to be disarmed). Blair rushed to the foyer at the sound of the beeping knowing that it couldn't be Chuck as he wouldn't need to use the code to get in, he would just use the finger print recognition. It obviously wasn't Serena as she was in the house already, so it had to be Nate. Nate without Chuck.

The door swung open the moment Blair reached it. In walked Nate (just as she suspected), he was startled by Blair's sudden appearance at the door the moment he walked in and instead of greeting her he watched nervously as she brushed past him and outside looking around furiously. After a couple of moments of searching she ran past him again into the house and turned towards him just as Serena reached the foyer.

"Where is he!" she demanded angrily. Nate looked at her and then down at his shoes, shuffling them slightly on the floorboards.  
"I swear if he's off celebrating the fact that he was right about .._**Marcus**_...I swear i'll kill him!" she continued and Nate opened his mouth to answer her but Blair cut him off.  
"He's gone back to his stupid hotel right? He expects me to go over there or something? Beg for his forgiveness and ask him to come home...?" she flung her hands in the air wildly and turned to Serena, "can you believe him S! I could have been attacked or kidnapped or killed by that imposter and all Chuck cares about is rubbing it in my face that he was right and I was wrong!" she yelled angrily before placing her hands on her hips.  
"Blair...look...it's not like that..." began Nate, shaking his head, "I don't know how to say this Blair..." he finished before sighing and shaking his head.  
"What Nate? What's going on?" asked Serena, beginning to worry by the look on Nate's face and the tone of his voice.  
"Maybe we should go inside....I should tell you the full story." he motioned towards the inside of the house.  
"Wait....shouldn't we wait for Chuck....if he wants to play games then fine...two can play at that game and im used to it by now....just tell him to come home Nate," she almost begged, "please, tell him, I need to see him, or at least hear his voice, I need to know he's....ok." her eyes had watered slightly as the hope of seeing Chuck return had faded. This was it, she thought, he and Nate had gotten rid of Marcus but Chuck still refused to come home to her, was it over between them again, she worried as she thought of their argument before he had left.  
"Blair, let's just sit down so I can just tell you everything." repeated Nate as he placed his hand on her back and guided her and Serena back in to the lounge. Blair and Serena sat down quietly and watched as Nate began to pace the room and stop abruptly each time he tried to speak.  
"Just spit it out Nate!" demanded Serena as she began to lose patience, "Start from the day you two left."  
Nate turned and looked at Serena and then Blair, "Ok, fine," he began, "well you both know that Marcus was after the Cypher so that he could escape this world right?" both girls nodded, "well, Chuck had suspicions right from day one as he already told you before we left," he tried not to look at Blair but he noticed her head dip in shame as she was reminded that Chuck had been right all along, "well the cameras he told you about planted here in the house, there were a number of them, in the guest room where Marcus stayed and there are cameras in Blair's bedroom, one facing the door which opens up as the safe room and there's one in the safe room, where the Cypher was. He had set the Cypher's portal tracker so that he would know where the next portal would be, like we told you before we left..." the girls nodded as they remembered the final conversation they had with Chuck where he had quickly explained how he had known about Marcus's attack on Blair and how he had known where the next portal was.  
Nate began recalling the following events as the girls listened intently.

_**Around One Week Ago**_

**"So you're sure that he'll have no suspicions about us following him?" asked Nate and Chuck and he drove to the private jet after leaving Blair and Serena safe in the Bass house.  
"Look, the guy's an idiot, he knows nothing about the Cypher. He''ll assume that the tracker is always on, he wont suspect a thing." explained Chuck. The last thing Chuck had done the night he had left Blair and moved to the Palace hotel was plant cameras on the bedroom and in the safe room which was where the Cypher was kept. He had started the Cypher tracker to find out when the next portal was and was surprised to find one straight away. He had got down the co-ordinates and left the tracker on, hoping that Marcus would find it. He trusted himself to chase Marcus down to the portal and get the Cypher back, having Marcus so close to a portal would be a perfect situation.  
"But don't you think he'd expect us to follow him, he cant be that stupid right?" wondered Nate. The first thing you worry about when running away from someone is the fact that they'll be after you, so of course Marcus would try his best to stay hidden.  
"Which is exactly why we need to find the location of the portal before he can, that way we can be prepared for him. Besides he wont be able to start the portal, he probably thinks the portal starts up itself." explained Chuck.  
"Oh yeah, Mr. genius. I forgot that only you know how to do all that technical stuff!"  
laughed Nate.  
"Well yeah, obviously. I'm the one with the brains remember?" joked Chuck as their limousine rolled into the airbase. The flight to Japan would be long and tiring so it was lucky that Chuck owned the best private planes.  
"So i'm guessing we're sticking to the plan right...you know about what to do with Marcus?" asked Nate, wondering if Chuck still wanted to follow through on the plan he had informed him of over the phone the other week.  
Chuck looked at him and simply nodded, "it's for the best." he replied meekly as the car came to a standstill and Chuck opened the door.  
"Hey, don't you thing we should have brought some luggage? Seeing as the portal is in four days, we're going to be there three days early." asked Nate whilst he joined Chuck on the other side of car.  
"We can get anything we need there, besides I don't have these co-ordinates on a map so it'll take us a couple of days to find this place....I think it's some deserted valley or something," he said as they walked towards the plane. The moment they got on they went over their rough plan again before calling it a night.**

"So what exactly was you plan then?" interrupted Blair. Nate had kept mentioning some sort of plan on how they would deal with Marcus but as of yet he had failed to elaborate.  
Nate looked at her for a moment, lost in thought before answering, "I'll get to that, let me continue."  
Serena placed a hand on Blair's thigh for comfort and smiled at her warmly, understanding her frustration, "carry on Nate," she encouraged.  
"Well, it took most of the night and the following day to get to our destination, we arrived at the airport and had to hire out a helicopter for the rest of the journey. The bloody pilot couldn't even speak English properly and it was difficult to communicate with the guy so we decided to stay at a hotel and try to figure out exactly where the co-ordinates would take us before setting off the next day in the helicopter."

**Day 2 in Japan.**

**"Hey can you pronounce the name right? I don't want that stupid pilot taking us to the wrong damn place!" complained Chuck as he handed the piece of paper he had written on to Nate.  
"Uhh, yeah I guess.." answered Nate as he looked at the piece of paper trying hard to practice the name in his head. Hopefully he could just show the written word to the pilot and the guy would understand. It wasn't even the exact spot that Chuck had found, it was just the closest place on the map that had a name, they would still have to narrow down the exact co-ordinates which were probably in the middle of nowhere. Chuck had printed out the map and circled the spot where the portal would open and would somehow have to get the pilot to take them there. Luckily for them only Originals, like Chuck, Nate and Marcus would be able to see the portal and the Cypher, the pilot would just feel the force but not actually see anything.  
They walked out and caught a taxi to the helipad where they had been told to meet the pilot. It was a half hour journey where they continued to catch up and discuss their plans. Nate used it as an opportunity to find out exactly what had happened with Blair and Marcus.  
"Uh...so what did he do to Blair then?" he questioned and watched as Chuck's happy mood turned sour at the mention of Marcus hurting Blair.  
"The bastard laid his hands on her and i'm going to make him pay." he answered sternly.  
"Well, you kind of knew something like that would happen though remember...?" Nate pointed out. Chuck had already informed Nate long ago that he had planted cameras in the house and would ensure Blair's safety, but there was always the risk that Blair was in danger.  
"Yeah, well luckily I got there in time, she's a fighter though you know..." he smiled at the fact that she had fought Marcus off and managed to escape, "she would have been able to handle it herself." He closed his eyes in relief, going over the fact that so far his plan had worked relatively perfectly, Blair had been attacked but she wasn't hurt and he was a step closer to finding Marcus, assuming that Marcus would be in search of the portal here in Japan.  
"So, you and Blair...is everything going to be ok between you two?" he asked, watching his best friend fidget in his seat.  
"Uhh...let's just do this and we can talk about happy families when we get back." he responded casually, hoping that Nate would drop the subject on Blair and move on.**

**They had arrived at the heli-pad soon after and spoken to the pilot the best they could. He seemed to understand where they wanted him to go and so they fastened themselves into their seats and the helicopter began moving.**

"That's all he said about me?" intervened Blair, "sorry I didn't mean to but in...it's just is that all he said...he didn't tell you if he was going to come back home?" she asked hopefully. Maybe that's what Nate was getting at, maybe Chuck had decided not to come home after all. "That's why he's not here? You're not telling me where he is because he's not coming back right?" she finished, almost in tears again.  
"B, come on just let's hear him out ok. Maybe he just needs to tell us the whole story first." Serena held Blair in her arms and soothed her by stroking her hair as Blair held back tears.  
Nate nodded and then began talking again, "ok, so we had reached the little village, the name that I cant pronounce, it had taken most of the day and it had already gotten dark. We landed and the pilot told us we would have to find a room for the night before we could travel again. So we did. We stayed in this little hut, it was almost like camping. Then the next day we ate and stuff and kicked a ball around with a few of the local kids while the pilot went to the nearest town to get fuel and supplies for staying out in the valley nearer to the portal spot. It was midday when we finally set off."

_**Day 3 (The day before the Portal Opening)**_

**Chuck and Nate had reached the valley late in the night and the two of them and the pilot had set up camp to stay the night. The pilot had agreed not to ask any questions about why they were there and what they were doing (of course a large lump sum from a certain Bass ensured he'd keep his mouth shut).**

**"Do you think he's going to be here tomorrow?" wondered Nate out loud as he and Chuck lay resting in their tent.  
"Yeah, I know he will. He's probably on his way here right now. I'm hoping the camouflage net on the helicopter will be enough to cover it, he wont know we're here. Besides there's plenty of forest here to cover us. I just hope we see him." countered Chuck as he covered himself with a sleeping bag. He was tired from the day of travelling and wanted to get some shut-eye for their big day tomorrow.  
"Yeah, we just need to find the exact spot and keep an eye on it."  
"We'll be fine," he assured his friends, sensing a little scepticism from him, "I've got it all worked out. I've got it circled on the map, all we need to do is find it and then wait for 6pm. You remember the plan right and the stuff I said about all the things that can go wrong?" he asked seriously. Chuck had gone over all the different things that could happen and exactly what they would have to do under each circumstance.  
"Yeah man...although i'm not to happy about you abandoning our usual code. Especially after what happened when we jumped the portal to this world. You didn't leave me behind." he reminded his friends.  
"Yeah...but this is different. Another person is involved now and getting rid of him is the priority."  
"I know. I just...don't want things to end badly. Blair and Serena are counting on us. They're waiting for us." Nate's main worry was the girls and leaving them behind for too long or having to face them if anything went wrong.  
"New York is home just remember that." replied Chuck, Nate knew exactly what that meant.**

"What the hell does that mean! New York is home?" Blair hated the fact that Nate was being vague, she wanted answers, she'd had enough of being patient and wanted to know where her husband was.  
"Blair...please...I need to just tell you in order of the how things happened....so you'll understand why I did what I did." explained Nate.  
"Oh, God...what did you do Nate? What did you do!" Blair jumped up towards Nate poking him in the chest as Serena came from behind her and eased her away.  
"Blair, there's no point getting worked up, he hasn't even told us everything yet...please just give him a chance," she reasoned whilst guiding Blair back to her seat, "Nate it's fine, just carry on." she commanded her friend.  
Nate shuffled his feet feeling slightly guilty for not just getting to the point, but he knew that if he told her what she wanted to know straight away he wouldn't get a chance to explain himself because she would just attack him.  
"Ok, well we spent the night out in the valley, it was awful. It rained and it was cold and there were a lot of noises in the night. Chuck acted like he wasn't afraid but every time I got scared he was right there with me trembling and everything!" he laughed at the memory. Chuck kept pretending that there were no animals out there and even if there was there was no use getting scared about it. But every time they heard growling or squawking they would both tremble and gasp, yes, even Chuck!  
"Trust Chuck to act like a hero and be scared in reality!" laughed Blair, she knew that Chuck always acted rough and tough, pretending that he wasn't afraid of anything.  
"I know," Serena contributed whilst also laughing, "he was always like a big brother to us, always looking out for us and being our rock, if it wasn't for him we would probably be dead by now, like the rest of us in our world, we never would have found this world...this happiness." The laughter turned to silence and both girls turned to Nate waiting for him to continue his story, Nate could see the tear filled eyes of Blair begging to tell her that Chuck was safe.  
"Blair, just let me finish ok, I know you're probably thinking the worst right now but it's not like that, i'm not about to tell you that Chuck's dead or anything" he explained and Blair finally let out a gasp in relief, she had seriously began to think the worst.  
"Anyway, so we got through the night and then the next morning we managed to drain our food supplies for breakfast so we new we'd have to get back to the village as soon as we got Marcus back. So we had like three hours before we were expecting Marcus to arrive because the portal was due for 12.45pm so we just waited around after Chuck had shown me the exact spot where the portal would open. It was about 7 foot off the ground above a path in the forest so there was some clear ground around it. Chuck said it could be anywhere within or just around that area so we would have to hide out in the trees and wait to see if Marcus would show..."

_**Day 4 - The day of the Portal Opening.**_

**"So where exactly do we hide?" asked Nate nervously, looking around for some cover.  
Chuck pointed towards some trees in the nearby distance, "you see those there? That's where we'll hide, well me anyway..." he smirked at his friends.  
Nate began to look even more nervous than before, if Chuck's smirk could talk it would definitely be saying something evil right now so he had every reason to be worried!  
"What's that supposed to mean? Where do I hide?" he asked Chuck and Chuck just let out a laugh whilst patting Nate on the back.  
"My dear friend, you will have to stay on ground." he laughed.  
"And why's that? You think I can't climb a tree or something? If anyone here is unfit or non-athletic it's you man, you haven't trained a day in your life!" he teased.  
"Exactly my point, which is why i've given you the task of jumping Marcus. You'll be in those bushes over there," he pointed to some high risen bushes near the tree Chuck would be hiding in, "the moment you think Marcus is close enough you simply jump out and attack him, make sure you give him one hard kick in the balls on behalf of my beautiful wife whom he dared to lay his hands on, I would love to do it myself but I have the Cypher to attend to, whilst you beat the shit out of him, ill get the Cypher and do my thing," he continued whilst cracking his knuckles.  
"Right, so I guess compared to that, climbing a tree is child's play." he laughed and Chuck winked at him in acknowledgement. He should have known that Chuck would allocate him the most physical task, "of course we wouldn't want poor little Chuckles to break a nail." he teased whilst walking towards the bushes to get a closer look.  
"Hey, i'll have you know that climbing a tree can be quite fatal. Beating up a guy, for you, is like breathing air, you'll be fine, and besides I've already tackled him once, at dinner remember and he wasn't so tough, even for me." he reminded Nate. Of course Chuck hadn't gotten into many physical fights by himself, he had always had Nate to back him up, or otherwise a weapon, he wasn't very used to using his fists.  
"Fine, whatever, you're the boss," he said whilst saluting Chuck with his hand to his forehead, "your wish is my command."  
Chuck patted his back once more and they both walked back to where they had set up camp. It was almost 11am and the pilot had drifted off to sleep so it gave Chuck and Nate some time to brush up on their plan of action. **

**It was almost 12.30pm when they heard an aircraft coming towards them. They quickly put out the fire they had started in the morning and made sure they were safely hidden in the forest whilst keeping an eye on the sky and the aircraft they had spotted. It was heading straight towards them coming ever so low as it went past and seemed to land somewhere in the distance. It had to be Marcus, why would any other plane land here in the middle of nowhere. The Cypher had a built in navigation system which would lead Marcus to the exact spot where the portal would open so he wouldn't have had to go through the search that Chuck and Nate were forced to go through.  
Chuck looked towards Nate and then to the pilot who was still asleep. He motioned to Nate that it was time and they both raced towards the path they had planned to hide near. They reached the bushes that Nate would be concealed in and them Chuck headed up the tree, ready to give Nate instructions from above as he would be able to see better and guide Nate.  
"I cant see anything right now, but i'm not climbing any higher as you wont be able to hear me, I'll just wait until I see something." he almost whispered, he couldn't risk being heard by the wrong person.  
Nate nodded in response, "What about the plane? Do you see that?" he asked.  
"Sssh I think I see someone...." he tried to squint to get a better look, he was sure he could see something moving through the trees in the distance, "it's him! shhh." he placed a finger to his lips and made a hand gesture for Nate to stay still.  
Chuck kept watching as the man he was waiting for came running out of the trees in the distance and reached the open plain of the large path. It was Marcus, and he had the Cypher in his hands.....**

**tbc**

**

* * *

**

**A.N.**

**Sorry to leave it there....the finale will be up in day or two (or 3)**

**what do you think so far...what do you think will happen to Marcus....?**

**Review plz as there's not much to go now so I would love to hear your final thoughts...!  
**


	16. Chapter 16 FINALE!

**A.N.**

**Ok so here it is THE FINALE!!!**

**I cant believe it's all over, i'm so sad! I really hope you like it. I worked so hard on this fic and it was so difficult to write because of it's AU-ness so I hope all the readers have enjoyed reading it!**

**I'd like to thank every single person who reviewed the fic, the one-timers and those who reviewed regularly! I really appreciate it and seriously (unless you're a writer) you have NO IDEA how much it means to receive a review, it's like all the writing and the hard work becomes worth it! I love you all and i'm so glad you stuck with me and this crazy idea!**

_**So a BIG THANK YOU to ALL reviewers (sorry if I miss any recent reviewers) THIS IS DEDICATED TO: **_**Damnthatmotherchucker, Newtothis, Alma, sam, chairlover1988, hyacinth, gemadenisse, those3littlewords, Stella296, cherry, manebella, ChloeRose123, nostalgiakills, chairfan101, odyjha, jaimee01, cakebakery, catcherintherye, itsolgatime, HnM skinnys, elli, rr, Butterflies In My Stomach, chairlovforever, Carrie, chukblair3, Red Ships of Spain, sscohen, cb3, CBlover1812, Ingridmarie, Lalai, cavanaugh-girl, tita, Ella, laura, Lisa, KillerNewton, Michaellllla, guardian izz, nanase, ana-12, lovegossipgirl, Dizzy, BassBillionaire, ChloeRose123, Wrightangal, DeLeightEd (and all future reviewers who take their time to read and review! I love you all!)  
**

* * *

_Previously: Chuck and Nate...the plan began..._

_**"I cant see anything right now, but i'm not climbing any higher as you wont be able to hear me, I'll just wait until I see something." he almost whispered, he couldn't risk being heard by the wrong person.  
Nate nodded in response, "What about the plane? Do you see that?" he asked.  
"Sssh I think I see someone...." he tried to squint to get a better look, he was sure he could see something moving through the trees in the distance, "it's him! shhh." he placed a finger to his lips and made a hand gesture for Nate to stay still.  
Chuck kept watching as the man he was waiting for came running out of the trees in the distance and reached the open plain of the large path. It was Marcus, and he had the Cypher in his hands.**_

* * *

**....He watched as Marcus scurried to the middle of the path and opened the Cypher. Chuck was surprised that Marcus had made it so late, he was expecting him to at least be here hours in advance, clearly the guy wasn't as forward thinking as Chuck, which was of course a good thing. He watched patiently as the time for the opening neared. It was almost 12.45pm and Chuck would only need around five minutes to program the Cypher into opening the portal and he would need to get one opened within at least 30minutes from 12.45pm so they would have to move fast. He waited patiently as Nate watched him carefully from below waiting for his signal. Just as Marcus put the Cypher down and began looking up in the sky, probably expecting it to open up or something Chuck looked towards Nate and gave the signal he had been waiting for. Nate began shuffling the bushes and it alerted Marcus who looked towards it curiously.**

**"Uhh....hello....is someone there?" he asked worriedly whilst moving slightly towards the source of the noise. He stepped closer and closer to the shuffling bushes as a puzzled Chuck watched from up above, wondering why the hell Nate was shuffling the bushes and not jumping out and beating the crap out of Marcus. But then he watched surprisingly as Marcus went right up to the bushes to get a closer look and Nate jumped out suddenly pushing Marcus to the floor and attacking him with punches.  
"What the Fuck! Nate? Get off!" shouted Marcus as he received punch after punch recognising that Nate was the culprit.  
Chuck finally jumped from the tree and raced towards the Cypher, checking the time, 12.53pm, "perfect."  
He began quick work of the Cypher accessing the portal initiator and doing what he had done many times before, he turned to check on Nate and Marcus who were still struggling in the back ground, "don't mind me Nathaniel, you two continue playing nicely." he laughed and he heard Nate mumble something before being pushed to the floor by Marcus. Chuck considered helping his friend but as much as the thought of giving Marcus a good punch for what he did to Blair, he knew he had to open the portal and that was more important right now. He suddenly remembered that he was supposed to bring rope to tie Marcus up but then he trusted Nate enough to be able to handle the thug without needing to restrain him. He looked towards them again and saw that Nate had the upper hand once more so he concentrated on opening the portal.  
He could tell the sky was becoming dark and thick and the atmosphere around them was becoming foggy as the Cypher began to mobilize. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light shooting from the Cypher and into the air above them. 7 feet just as Chuck had expected, He grabbed the Cypher carefully and moved to the opposite side of the portal, away from Nate and Marcus, not wanting to get in their way as Nate finished the job, he used the trees on his side of the path to lean against as he held tightly to the Cypher, their lifeline.  
Then he shouted to his friend, "Nathaniel! It's ready! You know what to do!" his voice was barely audible from Nate's side of the path but he had guessed what Chuck was saying.  
"What the hell are you doing! Just let go of me!" demanded a weak Marcus as he lay on the ground badly beaten.  
"Look man, this is for our safety...you messed with us...you messed with our friend Blair and you betrayed us...you took the fucking Cypher and were going to run with it! I'm afraid we cant have you making any trouble for us!" he shouted over the noise coming from the portal. It sounded just like a helicopter, especially with the strong wind around it.  
"But look, just let me go, I can jump the portal and I promise you'll never see me again!" he tried to reason.  
"Oh, you'll be jumping the portal...just without this!" explained Nate whilst ripping the Torpedo ring from Marcus's finger.  
"What! Why!" he asked slightly confused. He wasn't as educated about all this like Nate and Chuck were so he didn't know what difference the ring made.  
"You're too risky to have around, we don't want you ever finding a way back here so the only way you're getting out of here is by us sending you into limbo!" he shouted whilst grabbing Marcus from the floor and dragging him towards the Portal.  
"What do you mean by that!" he cried helplessly as they neared the portal.  
"It mean...well actually I don't know...all I know is that we're not supposed to jump portals without these rings or we could...be killed or trapped somewhere..I don't really know...but I guess you'll find out....you can send us a post card." he smirked whilst grabbing Marcus by the collar.  
"No! Wait! NOOOOOO!...." and that was it....Nate flung Marcus into the black hole and he was sucked up in an instant. He did feel a tinge of guilt but the guy deserved it after he attacked Blair. Nate suddenly noticed something had gone wrong as the portal didn't immediately close. It was supposed to close as soon as it was penetrated but it looked as though it was getting larger. He moved backwards quickly and went to lean on a tree for support as he noticed the portal was beginning to suck objects into it, rocks, leaves and anything in it's path. He looked to Chuck for support and it seemed that Chuck, who was still on the other side was also looking perplexed as he fiddled with the Cypher.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON CHUCK?" he shouted across as the noise began to get unbearable. Just then Nate saw the pilot run up to his side and grab his shoulder, he looked scared out of his mind. The pilot grabbed onto Nate's arm yelling at him in that language Nate couldn't understand. Nate looked just as confused as the pilot as he turned to look at Chuck who was still doing something with the Cypher.  
"I HAVE NO IDEA... I'M GOING TO CLOSE IT MANUALLY!" shouted Chuck from across the path, with the portal separating both sides.**

**The Pilot began trying to speak to Nate again (this time in broken English) but in his worried state it was hard to understand. He kept pointing towards the helicopter which was further behind them and out of sight but Nate guessed it was what the pilot meant when he started making strange flying movements, he then began pulling Nate towards him.  
The force of the portal just kept getting worse and it was getting bigger and bigger as it began to suck up anything, including the weakest trees which began to get pulled out right from their roots. Nate and the Pilot struggled to stay on the ground and they began shouting to Chuck who was still busy trying to figure out how to close the portal.  
"CHUCK! LEAVE IT! WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!" shouted Nate as the portal began to get out of control. He knew it was to late, their only chance would be to get out and leave, they would need to have a safe path to escape with the helicopter before the portal became to big and risked sucking the helicopter up with them in it.  
"NO! I CANT! IT COULD GET BIGGER AND SUCK UP THE WHOLE FUCKING COUNTRY!" he tried to explain, who knows how big it could get, it certainly didn't seen to be getting any smaller.**

**The pilot had no clue what was going on, he couldn't see the black hole and assumed it was some tornado or freak weather storm, all he knew was that they had to get out of there now and he was going to leave with or without the boys. He began to drag Nate along with him trying to explain that if they didn't leave they would die and he was going to leave now.  
"I cant leave my friend!" Nate tired to explain. He turned back to Chuck, "CHUCK! COME ON WE HAVE TO GO NOW! THE PILOT IS READY TO GO.....IF WE DON'T LEAVE WE COULD LOSE THE HELICOPTER TO THE PORTAL!" he tried to convince Chuck, but Chuck just kept waving his hands.  
"REMEMBER THE PROMISE," shouted Chuck, above the noise, "NEW YORK IS HOME...THE GIRLS ARE WAITING. YOU GO." he added, looking at Nate desperately, "I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I CLOSE THIS FUCKER! YOU NEED TO GO NOW!" He demanded seriously and Nate knew that he was dead serious.  
Chuck then turned away from Nate's line of vision and went behind one of the larger trees on his side, he would need the tree as cover for protection from the portal. Nate could no longer see Chuck and realised that their worst case scenario had become a reality, Actually their worse case scenario was one of them getting sucked in by the portal and that hadn't happened, yet. he knew he had to make that difficult choice they had talked about from the start. New York is home, that was the deal. If anything went wrong and they both ended up getting split up, they promised not to look for each other and just go straight home, that was the safest option. That way if either of them went missing there would be no point wasting time endangering themselves by looking for each other and both boys would know that the other would be trying to find a way home rather than stay out and look for the other. Nate knew he would just have to go home whilst he still had the safety of the helicopter and just wait for Chuck to find his way home once he had closed the portal. If he didn't return home, then he could assume that he never made it.**

"So you just left him there!" screamed Blair, once again jumping up to Nate and punching her dainty fists on to his chest.  
"There was nothing else I could do Blair. We made a deal! It was the best thing to do....otherwise we would both still be out there.!" he tried to reason.  
"But you left him behind! We never leave a man behind! It's our code!" she cried.  
"Blair, I had to do it...I promised him that I would do as he said no matter what happened. Look I know Chuck, he's still out there!" he tried to argue back and knock some sense into Blair. Nate had travelled back to the main town after leaving Chuck and he had spent the night there. He had even considered going back the next day to look for him but he had hoped that maybe Chuck would already be on his way home to New York. There was no point staying and looking for him if Chuck would just go straight to New York now that they had been split up. So he had left that very evening.  
"I cant believe you left him Nate!" cried Blair. This time she really was sobbing as Serena enveloped her in a hug trying to comfort her.  
"Ssh B, I know Chuck, he's strong...he'll be back, I just know it," she tried to convince her tearful friend.  
"Blair, i'm sorry. I couldn't stay when I knew that he'd be trying to find a way back here. I was even naive enough to think he'd make it back before me." Nate approached Blair and put a hand to her shoulder but she brushed him off. She was angry with him because Chuck had been there for Nate so many times, he had risked his life for Nate when they had made the jump to this world and she couldn't believe that he wasn't able to return the favour.  
"Chuck wanted you to have this" he whispered as he took Marcus's Torpedo ring from his pocket and handed it to Blair.  
"I WANT CHUCK!" she screamed as she stood and stormed out of the room. She headed towards the stairs and Serena got up to follow her before turning back to Nate.  
"You did the right thing Nate," she said whilst hugging him, "I would have done the same thing, besides you made a deal and it was the best thing to do to follow through on it, don't blame yourself." she smiled.  
"But Blair's right, I left him behind." he conceded, he knew he would regret his decision one day but he had hoped that the girls would understand the decision he had made.  
"You did what he asked, i'm proud of you Natie, Blair will see sense soon, she's just upset right now, I think she really loves Chuck. Besides if you stayed the pilot would have gone and you and Chuck could have both gotten sucked in by the portal. Chuck still has the Cypher remember, he'll be back, he's a genius with that thing, he can make it do anything." assured Serena.  
"I know, I believe in him. I know he'll be back, he has to be back. But the portal...it was so different." he wondered.  
"It was probably because Marcus went in without a Torpedo ring. I just hope Chuck managed to find a way to close that thing before...God, I don't even want to think about it. We just have to hope for the best."  
"I know...you should go after Blair, i'm so tired, I'm going to try and get some sleep down here." yawned Nate as he settled himself on the sofa.  
"Ok, just....don't blame yourself for this," she gave him a kiss on the lips and smiled at him sweetly, he blushed and smiled back innocently, "goodnight Natie. I'm glad you're back safe and sound."  
Nate blushed slightly and smiled back, stroking her cheek, "yeah it's good to be back, goodnight S."  
Serena walked away and followed Blair to her bedroom, secretly glad that Nate wasn't stuck out there with Chuck. As much as it pained her to think of Chuck being lost, she would rather it be him than Nate because Nate would never survive out in a foreign country on his own, Chuck was the most capable out of all of them and she was sure that he was safe out there and that he would be back.

Nate finally sat back and laid down on the sofa covering his face with his arms and sighing out loud. He couldn't believe everything that had happened. He was exhausted and consumed with guilt. He felt responsible for losing Chuck and had no idea as to where Chuck was and whether he was ok (or not). For al he knew Chuck could have been sucked in by the portal, he had no way of knowing. Blair blamed him, he knew she would. He had expected that, but he had also made a promise to Chuck, to look after Blair and Serena if anything happened to him and Nate would have to fulfil that promise, he needed to convince Blair that everything would be ok and that she needed to forgive him for leaving Chuck behind. Tomorrow would be a difficult day, he would have to face her again, she would still be mad at him, she probably wouldn't even talk to him, but luckily Serena was around and seemed to understand and support him, so having Serena here would help in getting Blair to see things from his point of view. He loved Chuck like a brother, he would never want to lose him and everything that had happened wasn't his fault, he had no choice but to follow Chuck's orders and leave him behind. He closed his eyes in the hope that he would fall asleep and maybe Blair would feel better in the morning and forgive him, that would be enough of a consolation for losing Chuck.

***

That night, Blair was in a place she had never been before; complete and utter solitude. Yes, she had been without Chuck before, but at least in the past she had always known where to find him. Tonight she had no idea where he was or if he was safe, or if he was even alive. She shook her head under her covers unable to think of him being dead or gone. He couldn't be, he was a fighter, no one could ever take him away from her completely. It was all her fault, she had brought Marcus in to their lives, it was all because of her. If it hadn't been for her naivety and stubbornness, Chuck would be in bed with her right now, safe and sound in her arms where he should be.  
She had been awful to him, of course he hadn't exactly been a great friend or husband to her either but they could have worked thing out eventually, now everything was ruined and it was all her fault (and partly Nate's fault for leaving him behind!).  
She let the tears flow freely as she allowed herself to cry again, she had cried so much earlier when Serena had followed her into her room and tried to comfort her and reassure her that Chuck was ok, but Blair had told Serena to leave her in peace, pretending that she needed to sleep. Serena had reluctantly agreed to leave Blair alone for the night to give her time to deal with the news that Chuck was missing.  
It was late into the night and Blair still hadn't fallen asleep, she couldn't stop thinking about everything that had happened over the past few months. All the fighting, the arguing, the revenge and paybacks. She wanted to see him so badly right now, have him hold her and tell her that they would work things out and that every thing would be okay from now on. She would give anything just to be with him right now, she couldn't believe that she wasn't able to tell him how she felt about him. Through all the fighting and all the back and forth she had never told him how much she loved him and how much he meant to her. She had always just assumed that he knew how she felt in the beginning until things got messed up for them. She had hurt him so many times and he had only ever just wanted her to himself, had that really been too much to ask.  
"God Chuck, if you wanted me why couldn't you have just told me straight!" she cried to herself in exasperation.  
"I want you." she heard a low drawl coming from her doorway and she immediately sat up in her bed moving the covers away from her face. It couldn't be.  
"Well, hello gorgeous." came the voice again. There was a dark figure leaning on the door frame and it looked distinctly like...  
"Chuck?" she asked, squinting her eyes in the darkness, "CHUCK!" she screamed as she jumped up from the bed and ran towards him crashing into his arms.  
"Woah there princess, I know you probably want to ravish me but i'm kind of tired, Japan was pretty tiring." he teased in a deep whisper.  
Her eyes were wide as she touched his face making sure that he was really there, "i'm not dreaming," she whispered as she began to cry again.  
"Well I know you often dream of me...but I can assure you that this," he said whilst pointing at his own body, "is as real as it gets!" he teased seductively.  
She punched his arm in frustration as she scowled up at him, "Stop being so smug for one minute and tell me what the hell took you so long!" she demanded shoving him once more. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her towards the bed, dropping her onto it and pinning her down with his own body.  
"Finding you was bound to take so long." he breathed onto her cheek and she closed her eyes at the sensation she had hungered for, for so so long.  
"I thought...I though you were..." her eyes went wide with worry at the thought of ever losing him and he saw the tears fill her up.  
"Don't...I would never...could never leave you. I swear Blair...the portal, it was huge, I've never seen anything like it before....I'm guessing it had something to do with throwing Marcus in without a Torpedo ring," he explained, "I closed it though...eventually...I managed to re-program the Cypher to close the portal from where it had opened, I've never had to do that before...besides it's not like I was going to jump through just to close it from the other end...God knows what world I would have ended up in...." he finished as she watched him in awe, he was a genius and she was so proud at his effort, he looked at her mischievously and she held her breath in anticipation, "I would die if I ended up in...a Blair-less world..." he whispered near her lips, watching her like a predator ready to pounce.  
"You saved me....from Marcus." she murmured trying to hide the way she was burning up from his touch and his gaze, he smirked down at her remembering his good timing and intervention, he knew those cameras would come in handy.  
"Of course, I've always wanted to be your knight in shining armour," he teased as his hand stroked a path up her exposed thigh. Her negligee was barely there so it was easier for him to finally get a feel of the skin he had longed to touch even since the day she had left his office after her attempt at seducing him.  
"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she smirked, beginning to get impatient and catching him of guard. He was hoping to build up some more tension before attacking her with his lips, but there was no point waiting now. He dove in, capturing her lips with hers and she let out the loudest and longest gasp at finally feeling him at last. She grabbed hold of his face pulling him closer as he ravaged her lips and clung to her body as if she were his life source (she was). He continued to explore her body once more after being apart for so long, reminiscing all of her favourite spots and doing things the way she liked.  
They continued to rip at each other clothes begging each other for more (and more) until they were both spent and exhausted from their activities. They lay panting on top of each other, struggling for breath as they came back down to earth, it had been so long since they had last made love to each other.  
"Fuck Blair, I've wanted to do that for so long!" he growled onto her neck and she turned her face into his.  
"Then why didn't you?" she asked pathetically, she knew that they had both been too stubborn to give into each other before and that the reason he hadn't been honest about his feelings for her was probably the same reason why she hadn't been honest about hers. It was a ll a game of pride and who would win.  
"I'm sorry. I should have been man enough to admit....how I felt...how I feel." he began, looking deep into her eyes, hoping that she understood what he meant and truly knew how sorry he was.  
"How do you feel Chuck...tell me?" she whispered longingly as she turned fully towards him so he was no longer on top of her but beside her with her in his arms staring right up at him.  
He smiled nervously and played with her hair, biting his lip he answered, "I feel, strange, surreal...like my whole world revolves around....you....like I cant live without you...like I couldn't care less about anything or anyone else, just as long as I have you...like this." he couldn't quite put it any more simpler than that and didn't know exactly what it meant, he had never experienced anything like this before.  
"Chuck...I love you." she finally admitted, hoping he would say it back. She looked deep into his wary eyes and it felt as though the silence had gone on forever. What if he didn't love her, she thought worriedly, could he not love her? After all of this, after everything they had been through and he didn't even love her! Of course he didn't, who would ever love her, she was imperfect and worthless, she was ugly and stubborn and needy, horrible and pushy, she didn't even love herself, how could she expect another person to ever love her.  
"Blair...what does that even mean?" he treaded carefully, knowing full well that Blair and her life would probably depend on this conversation, the last thing he wanted was to break her heart, but he had no idea how love was supposed to feel, he had never known love before, but he couldn't lose Blair, not ever.  
She was almost in tears again, for the hundredth time that night she was going to cry over Chuck, but this time she wasn't just going to let him walk away from this, she would fight till the end for this, "What do you mean Chuck! Love! How can you not know what it means! After everything we've been through you're lying here and you cant even tell me if you love me!" she cried sitting up on their bed.  
"Blair, wait, just let me explain." he tried to reason, assuming that she was leaving the bed.  
"Then explain! At least be a man and tell me you don't love! I'm listening, i'm not going to just run away like a coward, like you!" she shouted at him.  
"Blair...i'm not a coward! You know why I left! I left because you didn't trust me and because we could barely have a civil conversation without screaming at each other!" he tried to reason.  
"You're over exaggerating! Our problems weren't that bad, we just didn't know how to communicate and it obviously did us no favours! I don't want to argue Chuck. I just want to know if you .....if you love me." she wasn't going to let this just become another sparring match, she would ask him if he loved her, if he ever could love her one day and that would be enough for her. She wasn't going to just give up on him that easy.  
Chuck moved towards her and wrapped an arm around her softly, she looked into his warm eyes and he looked deep into hers, "Blair, I don't even know what love is or how it's....supposed to feel." he explained and she looked defeated, why was it so simple for her to feel love but he found it so hard.  
"Love is...." she thought out loud whilst looking at him, "love is all the things you said when I asked you how you felt about me." she smiled at him hopefully, wishing that he understood. You didn't need to have felt love before to know what it should mean, as long as he felt strongly enough for her to mean what he had said earlier then she was certain that it meant he loved her.  
He smiled down at her with wide eyes, looking as though something had suddenly occurred to him, as if he had been enlightened, then he reached down and brushed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss before whispering onto them hotly whilst looking into her eyes, "then I love you too."  
She smiled at him widely and giggled as she bubbled with relief. He had finally said it! Chuck had finally said those three words and she had never felt so ecstatic. She felt as though a million explosions had gone off in her chest and she wanted to jump on him and kiss the words out of him again and again. So she did just that, leaping towards him in a fit of happy giggles, kissing him hard on the lips, begging him to say it again.  
He happily obliged repeating the three words over and over, feeling the warmth in his chest at having made her so happy and....eager!  
"Do you have the Torpedo ring? I told Nate to give it to you." asked Chuck suddenly, between desperate kisses.  
She reached for her drawer absentmindedly whilst trying not to break from their kiss, her hand blindly searched the surface for the Torpedo ring until she finally found it and reluctantly pulled away from his bruised lips, she showed him the ring, smiling at him.  
"Here it is...but I don't want it." she said twisting the ring between her fingers.  
"What? But why?" he asked curiously. He had made sure that they would get Marcus's ring for Blair because she had lost hers.  
"Because, I'm happy here. I don't ever want to leave. Whatever happens here we just have to face it like the people of this world, no more running. I love you and I love it here...I don't need this." she explained daring to place her finger on the self-detonator again.  
"Blair! Wait" Chuck stopped her in her tracks and thought about what she had just said. Her heart almost broke at the thought that he still had hopes of leaving this world one day. Chuck looked at her deep in thought, were they really safe here? So far things had seemed fine, the world was stable, there were no serious world wars going on and everything seemed relatively safe. He looked to his own ring and removed it from his finger turning it in his fingers and looking back to Blair, "we do this together, we're in this together. I love you too." he said whilst placing his finger on his own ring's detonator.  
"You mean....?" she began, finally smiling in relief at what he was insinuating.  
"Yeah...I want to stay here forever too." he added looking up at her and smiling widely, "3, 2, 1..." and they both pressed their self-detonators and watched as their rings disappeared into thin air. Chuck smirked at her, pulling her down and kissed her fiercely and she responded by grabbing hold of him again.  
"Quite Chuck!...S and Nate will hear us!" she giggled as he groaned whilst she began stroking him again.  
"I saw Nate when I got in...he knows i'm here, I told him to let Serena know and not to disturb us." he explained.  
She winked at him seductively before pinning him onto the bed and climbed on top of him fully, "oh, great...so we can make all the noise we like?" she teased innocently.  
"Yeah...as if you could ever be quite anyway!" he joked with her playfully.  
She looked at him in shock, insulted by his words and quickly slapped his chest hard, "I don't ever hear you complaining, you cant get off unless im screaming your name!" she defended herself. He let out a loud chuckle at her teasing, for an amateur she was pretty funny.  
"Oh come on...I only ask you to scream my name so I can tease you about how desperate you are for me afterwards!" he continued to jest.  
"Don't be ridiculous! You were the one jumped across a dinner table and tried to be all macho after seeing another man kiss me!" she reminded him. He sat up and flipped them over pinning her down with his weight.  
"About that...how dare you let some other guy lay his hands on you!" he growled whilst grabbing a fist full of her hair and twisting it within his fingers.  
Blair flinched slightly from the pain but couldn't hide the slight pleasure she felt at winding Chuck up, "Oh don't get all jealous on me now Chuckles....for all you know I could have had him right in this bed." she challenged, of course she was just lying, as if she would ever go anywhere near another man, she was no whore that she was going to cheat on her husband.  
"Actually I watched you every night..the cameras came in handy...you were alone here every time..." he smirked, catching her out at her lie.  
"Ughh...you perv...! Fine it was just that one kiss, and he practically attacked me...I didn't see it coming and I wasn't experienced with pushing a guy off so it kind of just happened....and yeah you're right I was alone...every night," she assured him, "but wait...please don't tell me you watched me for any other purpose than to ensure my safety?" she asked sceptically as he smirked at her. She realised that he could have been watching her every move whilst in this very room, seeing her dress (and undress), seeing her come out of the shower naked and wet! Hell he probably watched her for entertainments sake whilst she was sulking at home all alone!  
"Well actually, watching you toss and turn in you negligee on this bed provided for some good entertainment...it worked as the perfect substitute for a porno, and then there was watching you get......naked." he whispered seductively and then laughed as she blushed in embarrassment.  
"You're disgusting!" she complained. The thought of him jerking off by watching the innocent act of her sleeping made her feel embarrassed and slightly pleased (what the hell, she was ecstatic!).  
"And I'm sure that's one of the many reasons why....you love me?" he teased, smiling at her lovingly.  
She smiled back at him happily and leaned up to kiss him passionately on the lips. She couldn't believe he could finally say those three words so easily. This was Chuck Bass, her life long friend, the biggest pain in the ass, the guy who would torment her on a daily basis, the guy who she unexpectedly fell for, he was the love of her life and he loved her back.  
"And you love me too." she answered happily, giggling together at how strange it felt to finally be sure of their love for each other.  
"Every single last inch of you, even if you don't see it, I can assure you right now that I definitely do and you have nothing to be insecure about" he breathed hotly onto her lips, "You're beautiful," he placed a soft kiss on her mouth, "...and perfect," he added, kissing her once more, "and sexy," he kissed her again, "and hot," (another kiss), "and amaaaaazing in bed," he giggled, before adding, "and all mine...Mrs. Bass," he smirked and then kissed her fully on the lips.  
"Mmmm...and I love everything about you, including your jealous rages...but mostly, the fact that you actually love me, I love you way you say my name in the throes of passion, the way you look at me as if i'm the most beautiful thing you've ever seen," she smiled lovingly as she gave him a cheeky grin, "hmmm, and I luuuurve your incredible good looks, your sexy voice, your amazing abilities in bed and much, much more." she said whilst kissing him again making sure to taste every corner of his mouth and touch every spot on his body. Chuck moaned into her mouth as he felt her fingers roam his torso, he joined her and began stroking her thighs, which conveniently spread out beneath him. He kissed her jaw, her neck and then the valley of her breasts as she moaned in pleasure, arching her back towards him to encourage his ministrations. He took the cue and pressed her thighs around his and pulled her closer to him until he was almost nudging her centre. He began kissing her hurriedly again as Blair closed the last inch of distance between then as they proceeded to make love for the second time that night.

The four of them were finally in the right place and had finally found happiness once and for all, just as they had hoped for, for so long. The were in the perfect world and they had the perfect opportunity to build a good life for all four of them. Blair's dreams had been right, they were finally in the reality of perfection.

* * *

**A.N.**

**O.k so there we have it! Its over! **

**I really hope you all liked the ending....someone said in a review that they would love to have an epilogue for this story so i'm thinking of maybe writing one soon....so if you ever see an update to this story it will be an epilogue of a few years into the future...maybe involving a Bass junior! (aaw) or a wedding vows renewal...or maybe a little sci-fi adventure? ANY IDEAS?  
**

**I hope you liked the Chuck/Blair reunions, the Chuck/Nate adventure and Chuck's overall attempt to fix everything! I also hope you loved Chuck and Blair's journey and all the things they went through in the fic. They definitely came a long way since the day's where Blair watched the sex tapes to now where she's Chuck's little minx of a wife! I also hope you liked the sexual tension, the fighting and the lovemaking....oh and I hope you love their intimate and sweet conversations in this chapter where Chuck was trying to tell her how amazing she is and how much he loves her!  
**

**Again, thank you for reading and I hope you all drop some final reviews and let me know what you thought of the whole fic and the ending! I would love to hear your thoughts one last time!**

**xoxo**


	17. Epilogue Part One

**A.N. **

**Hey hey readers! Guess what…..IT's AN EPILOGUE!**

**WOW I know….it's been ages…I usually never take so long to update a story but I had trouble thinking of an appropriate way to end the story!**

**I know since I've taken so long, I kind of forgot how to write this story….so sorry if the writing style or the mood doesn't fit in with the rest of the fic! **

**It's in two parts……because it was so long, the next part will be posted tomorrow or the day after…**

** Enjoy!**

"Do you think she'll get angry with me daddy?" asked 5 year old Eliza Waldorf-Bass, pulling her father down by the collar to whisper in his ear.

Her father chuckled and picked up his daughter, cuddling her tightly, "don't worrry princess, if mummy gets angry, it'll be directed at me, not her little girl," he smirked, trying to imagine the look on his wife's face when she fell for their little prank. Blair had been away for a whole week, in France visiting Harold, her father, who had gotten a little sick from the cold winter weather. She hadn't wanted to take Eliza with her just incase her daughter ended up getting sick too so Blair had promised to only spend a week away and had called her husband everyday since, reminding him and her daughter how much she hated being away from them. Blair had arranged to return on a Sunday when she knew Chuck would have a day off work and Eliza would be home too, she had also hinted out to Chuck that she was expecting a huge welcome back party (exclusive to her, Chuck and Eliza of course), Chuck had been more than happy to agree.

"But mummy will get really cranky!" whispered Eliza nervously, she wasn't entirely sure what the word cranky meant but she had heard her daddy call her mummy that word every time Blair got angry.

As much as she liked playing tricks on her mother, as it meant she could team up with her daddy, she was still afraid that her mother would be upset with her. Blair would often be the target for the plotting and scheming that occurred between father and daughter, even though Chuck often took the blame the truth was that it was almost always Eliza's idea for her and Chuck to play pranks on her mother.

She just loved the proud look on her daddy's face every time their plan worked, he would pick her up and shower her with kisses and call her his perfect little girl and his equal; she loved him for it. There was nothing she loved more than hearing her father tell her how much he loved her and of course she loved her mother just as much. Blair would get her share of quality time with Eliza too, there was no favouritism on Eliza's part, she loved her parents equally but just in different ways.

She loved being exactly like her mother, dressing like her, looking like her, pouting like her, talking like her and of course acting just like her. She absolutely cherished every time her father, and almost everyone else, would tell her how much she was just like her mummy, it made her feel beautiful and loved, she was a little celebrity in her own right. Her parents would protect and guard her from public attention but there were those few occasions when she would get pictured by the paps and she loved seeing her picture in the glam mags just as much as her mother loved seeing herself in them.

"Trust me sweetheart, mommy will be upset for 5 minutes until she realises the truth and then she'll be angry for about...10 minutes max, but that's where you have to really pout and put on that cute innocent forgive me face...if that doesn't work then..." just as Chuck was about too finish he was interrupted.

"the waterworks!" cried Eliza, which resulted in a proud smile from her father. Her heart leapt as she saw the look of approval on her father's face and then she felt it beat even faster as he kissed her cheek, there was nothing better than being praised by her parents.

"That's my girl!" he beamed, she was a genius at scheming, just like himself and Blair.

He knew it wasn't due to genes because Eliza wasn't their biological daughter, that would be impossible with the state of their bodies, they weren't able to reproduce and Blair wasn't able to carry a child because their bodies had evolved and where they came from, babies were grown in laboratories, unfortunately for them science hadn't really grasped how to do that in this world, or at least it was seen as unethical. Blair had been gutted at first because she had always wanted to have a child who would have her DNA and genes, so at least the child would look like her, but seeing as that wasn't possible Chuck had searched far and wide for the perfect baby to adopt and eventually he had hit the jackpot. The baby was in an adoption centre in Washington and the little baby girl was only a couple of weeks old.

Her mother and father shared similar looks to Chuck and Blair which made the baby a perfect choice. She had been up for adoption since birth and Chuck hadn't ever actually met her real parents, he had just seen the pictures his P.I had collected, amongst all the other candidates, and the moment he had laid eyes on the baby he had known she was the one. He had checked her biological parents' medical histories and everything seemed clear so they decided to go for it. Chuck had travelled all the way to Washington to get her, luckily Nate had pulled a few strings and made sure the adoption process was secret, quick and simple and that the biological parents, who weren't ever a couple nor did the father have any idea of the baby's existence, would have no knowledge of the adoption, not ever. So that was it, within a few weeks Eliza Waldorf-Bass had been named and welcomed into the family.

Blair had gone to France as soon as Chuck had shown her the first photos of the baby, before the adoption. The plan was to pretend that Blair stayed at her father's château due to pregnancy and remained there for a couple of months after the birth of the baby. Chuck was regularly visiting France whilst Nate handled the adoption in America. Eliza remained in the states the whole time and eventually Blair returned once Eliza had been brought home and the press had no reason to suspect any foul play.

As far as the world was aware, Eliza was Chuck and Blair's biological 3 month old baby girl, born in France.

They had agreed to keep the truth from Eliza unless of course it became a life and death situation, but they would do everything possible to make sure that no one ever found out the truth. It was the reason Chuck had gone through Nate to carry out the adoption in order to keep his own identity anonymous, the Adoption agency would trust such a high profile politician to make sure the child was going to be in safe hands and would trust his reasoning for why the adoptive parents wanted to remain anonymous.

Eliza squirmed in her father's arms in an attempt to jump out of his grasp and on to the floor, as she heard the distinct sound of the front door being opened.

"Daddy! She's here! Mommy's home!" she whispered giddily before leaping from her father's arms. He grabbed hold of her quickly as she was about to run of towards her mother.

"Where are you going! Have you forgotten the plan!" her father reminded her.

Eliza's eyes widened in realisation that she had almost ruined their plan through her haze of excitement at hearing her mother walk in to the home.

She covered her mouth with her hand and Chuck stifled a laugh at how adorable his daughter was when she was excited.

They heard the faint sound of Blair's voice calling out their names and also the sound of her footsteps echoing through various rooms in the house as she was most likely searching for them. The two looked at each other and giggled before Chuck lifted a finger to his mouth to remind his daughter to be as quiet as possible, she nodded happily and continued to peek through the pantry door as they eagerly waited for Blair to come into the kitchen.

Blair walked through the lounge for the second time and headed towards the staircase. Instead of climbing up the stairs she decided to just call out for Chuck, there was no way she was going to climb a flight of stairs after the horror of her flight home, she was exhausted.

"CHUCK! ARE YOU UP THERE?!" she yelled as loud as her lungs would allow, but the house remained silent.

She huffed in frustration, hands on hips and pout firmly in place, "they knew exactly what day and what time I'd be home that Basshole promised me a party!" she scowled to herself.

She literally stomped her way to the kitchen, which is where they usually left notes for each other, hoping that he had at least bothered to do that much.

She had never been angrier than she was right now. She was going to kill that Basstard for missing such an important moment! She had a long arduous flight home, a horrible time in France having to see her beloved father sick in bed and there was nothing she was looking forward to more than coming home to her husband and daughter (and cake). He had let her down, big time and she would make him pay for it.

She walked in to the kitchen and almost laughed in disgust when she saw a large bouquet of peonies on the worktop. She walked over to them and picked them up to get a better look, there was a letter wedged into the bouquet so she placed it back down and took out the note.

**_Blair,_**

**_You were taking much too long in _****_France_****_ and frankly, your daughter and I were getting rather bored. I decided we deserved a break so my princess and I have taken a trip to _****_Italy_****_ for a few days, possibly a week. I know Eliza will love _****_Europe_****_, just like her daddy. Don't miss us too much darling, we'll be back before you know it. Keep our bed warm for me._**

**_See you soon baby,_**

**_Chuck._**

"That motherfucker! The basstard! How dare he leave me like this!" she yelled out loud, oblivious to the fact that her husband was barely a few feet away covering her daughter's ears to block out the obscenities coming from her mouth.

"Aaargh!" she screamed before grabbing the peonies and throwing them across the kitchen, watching them as they crashed against the marble floor and fell to pieces. She felt hot tears falling from her eyes before she could stop them and then she was wiping them away fiercely, she would not cry over that insensitive asshole who decided to take Eliza and go on bloody holiday when he knew she would be back home this weekend and had promised her a good welcome back. She was furious, seething, she wanted to call the creep and tell him exactly what she thought of him right now, tell him what a crappy husband he was and how horrible it was of him to rob her of a reunion with her daughter. She hated him right now! She wanted to scream so loud and was desperate to relieve her anger so she turned her attention to the china sets which were on display and reached for a few plates. She lifted one in each hand before throwing them to the ground and smashing them to pieces.

She smiled at how good it felt so she picked up another, this time throwing it all the way across the kitchen until it hit the marble and exploded into tiny pieces.

Chuck and Eliza watched on in utter shock, they weren't expecting such a display of anger from Blair. Eliza shuddered from fear every time Blair yelled and threw a plate. Her eyes were almost full of tears but she forced them back, she was not weak, she wasn't going to get upset or scared over something like this, she was a Bass, a Waldorf-Bass!

Her father looked down at her in shock and understanding before nodding to her and letting her know that their game was up, he bent down to her level and spoke quietly, "I'll go out first, I don't want you getting hit by a plate, just wait here until I call you out." Eliza forced a smile and a nod before she saw her father take a deep breath and open the pantry door.

"Blair! Stop!" yelled Chuck, causing Blair to yelp and stumble.

"Chuck! What are you doing here!" she cried out in confusion, wasn't he supposed to be in Italy.

He stalked towards her as she tried to focus on what exactly was going on.

"Just calm down! What the hell is wrong with you!" he said whilst motioning toward the huge mess she had created.

She looked at him full with guilt and still confused until she remembered his letter, "you said you were in Italy! What the hell were you doing in the pantry!" she asked furiously trying her best to refrain from attacking him.

"It was a joke Blair! What's with the whole house of flying plates thing!" he yelled in anger, she had probably frightened the hell out of Eliza and he was furious that such a little prank had gotten so out of hand all because of Blair's temper.

"You bastard! You call this a joke! Do you have any idea what I've been going through! I've had a long fucking flight and I was looking forward to coming home to see you and you play some fucking joke on me!" she hadn't realised that she was yelling so loud and using foul language whilst her little girl was standing just a few feet away, feeling responsible for the whole incident.

"Mummy..." the faint whisper was so quite they would not have heard it if it wasn't for their brief silent glaring contest. Blair was the first to notice as she spun around to face her daughter who was standing outside the pantry door nearly in tears.

"My baby," whispered Blair before racing towards her daughter and pulling her up into a tight hug, "God! I thought you were gone! I missed you so much baby!" she whispered softly into Eliza's hair. She pulled back to look Eliza in the eye, smiling at her and kissing her all over her face.

Eliza mumbled a 'I missed you too' as Chuck approached the two of them and placed a hand on Blair's shoulder.

Eliza noticed the glare her daddy received from her angry mother and her heart clenched in defence of her father.

"It was my idea mummy! I swear! I wanted to trick you! Daddy just went along with it. Honest mummy!" she pleaded as her mother stroked her hair.

"Ssh princess, you don't have to take the blame, mummy isn't really angry, are you?" interrupted Chuck making sure to look Blair in the eye.

Blair glared at him again and then looked lovingly at her daughter, "of course I'm not angry baby, I was upset, not angry...I'm so sorry if I scared you, I promise I'm all better now." answered Blair, there was no way she would show her anger in front of her daughter so she decided to play it cool and let all hell loose on Chuck later on when they were alone.

"Why don't we go to the lounge, where there aren't any weapons of mass destruction," smirked Chuck, Blair discreetly elbowed him in the guts and Chuck hid a yelp of pain after watching Blair storm off with Eliza. He followed them into the lounge and sat beside them close enough to make Blair scoot away from him and then scoff at him after hearing him chuckle.

"Mummy, we just wanted to surprise you, we were hiding and we were going to jump out! It was going to be fun!" explained Eliza as she bounced on her mothers lap.

"Yeah, I've jumped you many times before Blair and you've never seemed to mind, in fact you're usually more than co-operative," smirked Chuck whilst tracing a finger down Blair's cheek. She looked at him in disgust before turning towards her daughter and kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry I ruined your surprise darling, mummy was just really tired and didn't take the joke very well," reasoned Blair, just wanting to forget the whole incident.

Eliza nodded in understanding before enveloping her mother in a tight hug, "I'm so glad you're home mummy! Daddy and I missed you so much! Daddy said he couldn't sleep at night without you so I had to sleep in his bed," giggled Eliza, trying to remind Blair of how much Chuck loved her.

Blair blushed and felt her stomach twist, Eliza's revelation made her feel guilty for being so harsh on her husband and she immediately felt herself warm towards him.

She looked over at him and his head turned away in embarrassment before looking back at her sheepishly, "she's exaggerating," he tried to defend.

Eliza pushed Blair's face towards her and nodded fiercely, "no! I'm not! Honest mummy! Daddy would spray your perfume on the pillow because he missed your scent! Honest!" she said confidently, revealing her father's secret habits whilst her parents blushed bright red.

"Ok that's enough princess, no need to boost your mother's ego and embarrass your father!" he teased whilst reaching over to kiss his daughter's forehead. She giggled and Blair smiled quickly at Chuck forgetting all about her previous state of anger.

"Oh mummy! We're having a party for you at the Palace hotel! Just us and Aunty S and Uncle Nate, daddy booked the restaurant just for us!" exclaimed an excited Eliza. Blair's eyes widened in surprise and looked at her husband for clarification, "you wanted a welcome back party, have I ever denied my beautiful wife anything before?" he drawled smoothly. Blair smiled at him in awe and her hand absent-mindedly connected with his, feeling the guilt from how she had yelled at him moments ago.

"Princess why don't you go and get mommy's chocolates from the kitchen?" asked Chuck, before his daughter nodded obediently and skipped off towards the kitchen.

Blair looked down at her lap and she could feel her husband's heated stare.

"Are you...angry...with me?" he asked helplessly, desperately wanting to reach out and kiss her and tell her how much he had missed her. They had never been apart for so long since Eliza's adoption and had promised never to part for that long again, but Chuck wasn't able to take time off work when Harold got sick and he had been sure it wasn't as serious as Roman had said it was even though it had sent Blair immediately packing and booking herself a flight to be by his side.

She looked at him warily, still slightly annoyed at his silly prank and how it had made her feel at the time, but her thoughts lingered on the fact that it had just been a little joke, probably just to entertain their daughter and he had organised a party for tonight and on top of that he allegedly hadn't been able to sleep at night without her. Realising that she couldn't punish him for potentially ruining her first day back and the fact that she had missed him like hell she looked up at him with a loving smile on her face before attacking him full force with her lips.

He was surprised, to say the least, he hadn't expected such a quick make-up, but he wasn't complaining either, he grabbed her by the waist tightly and pulled her in to his lap. Blair hands were everywhere, as were his, feeling each other and re-tracing familiar paths against each others bodies.

Blair was the first to require oxygen and she pulled away for the briefest moment, "I missed you so much, you hot, sexy-" she was cut off by his lips planting a kiss on her lips, "...husband of mine," she finished as they paused again.

He smirked at her, "mmhmm, I missed you too...I hope you learnt some dirty French phrases on your trip, I love it when you talk dirty, especially in foreign languages," he teased as she kissed him again hard on the lips.

Her tongue wound around his and her hands gripped on his back as she tried to drag him closer to her.

"You better not have wasted my Chanel 5!" she admonished him, remembering her daughter's recollection of Chuck's habit to spray his wife's favourite perfume on his pillow whilst she was away.

"I'll buy you some more baby," he replied, kissing her on the cheek and then her jaw line. She moaned in pleasure as his lips explored her neck and then rose back up towards her lips, "I love you," she whispered before his lips met hers in another scorching lip-lock.

"Chuck...I'm sorry for getting angry..." she breathed between kisses.

He simply smiled at her wickedly before replying, "well...I'll just have to punish you for it, tonight" he whispered before biting down on her lip. She gasped at the sensation and dug her nails into his shoulders, he moaned before turning them both and pressing her into the leather, "wont let you just get away with leaving me celibate for 8 whole days!" he growled into her face before crushing their lips together in a passionate embrace.

"EW!" came a small cry from a few feet away. "Daddy stop eating mommy's face!" shouted Eliza as Blair immediately pushed her husband off and away from her.

Chuck laughed and sat up straight whilst Blair got up and fixed her clothes. Eliza walked steadily towards them with a large box of chocolates. She had an uncomfortable look on her face as her father motioned for her to come towards him, "princess, daddy was just...shutting mummy up, she talks too much," he chuckled as Blair smacked his head and Eliza looked at them startled. She had seen her parents play fight many times before and her mother had a habit of hitting her father, she became very defensive of her daddy, especially when he would pout and show that he was hurt. She ran to her daddy and hugged his arm, "mummy! That must have hurt daddy!" she yelled to her wide eyed mother.

Blair was about to defend herself but she was interrupted by Chuck, "sweetheart, mummy and daddy are just joking around, don't worry about it," he said as he lifted Eliza into his arms.

"Mummy, we brought you chocolates, but you have to apologise to daddy first!" she said cheekily to her mother who gasped at her daughters tone.

Chuck winked at his wife in amusement, "yes honey, no chocolates until you apologise for your bad behaviour," he opened up the box of his wife's favourite treat and popped one into Eliza's mouth and then sensually placed one on his own tongue before wrapping his lips around the chocolate and sucking on it.

Blair felt fluttering in her stomach and was consumed with lust at her husband antics, she knew the only way of getting back at him was to play at his own game and she needed the chocolates for that, so she sat beside her little family and pouted up at Chuck, "I apologise whole-heartedly for using physical violence against you, I promise never to touch you again," she smirked before snatching a chocolate from the box.

Eliza clapped her hands in approval, accepting her mother's apology and then turned her little head towards the box of chocolates.

With their daughters attention safely on the chocolate box, Blair proceeded to tease her husband with her sweet, placing it seductively around her lips and causing her husbands eyelids to flutter, he started regretting his party idea because now he was dying to just get her alone, race to bed and ravish his wife all night long.

Later that night the Basses went to their hired out hotel restaurant to meet their friends Nate and Serena, who had come to New York as per Chuck's request in order to throw Blair a welcome back party.

On the way to the party Blair had argued that inviting Nate and Serena was pointless because she had only been away for a week and they wouldn't have seen her during that week even if she was at home because they live so far away anyway. But Chuck argued that it was just a simple excuse to have a get together and Blair eventually agreed, as much as she would have loved to see her friends she would much rather just have spent her first night back with her husband and daughter.

The party had been low key and a little uncomfortable at times, largely due to the fact that Nate had come with his girlfriend, Vanessa Abrams, whom Blair and Eliza absolutely hated.

Blair hated her simply because she was from Brooklyn and Eliza hated her because her mummy obviously hated her. Although another reason they both disliked Vanessa was because she was dating Nate and both mother and daughter agreed that Nate could only possibly be destined for Serena and they would do whatever it took to make Nate see that. There was no way they would let some common tramp take Nate away from Serena, they were inevitable, just like Chuck and Blair.

Chuck didn't really have much of an opinion on the matter, although he found it hilarious when Blair and Eliza would gang up on Vanessa and make it so clear she wasn't welcome amongst the group, which only included him, Blair, Eliza, Nate, Serena and any resulting offspring. Vanessa was simply an outsider who needed to be disposed of, although Chuck very much enjoyed being the one Blair would take her frustration out on after any interaction with the "troll" Vanessa, it meant a great night of love-making for him.

The night of Blair's party had been no different, in fact Vanessa had been given a pretty rough ride by both Bass girls...

_Serena had dragged Blair to the ladies room for a quick word, Blair knew it was something important by the sad look in Serena's eyes so she excused herself from her husband and daughter to follow Serena._

_Once safe in the privacy of the wash-room Serena began pacing as Blair watched on in worry._

_"S, what is it, you can tell me," pleaded Blair as she watched her best friend look so lost._

_Serena turned to Blair with her eyes almost full of tears, "It's...God I feel so pathetic!," she murmured as Blair walked to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I...Blair, it's...Nate...I just, I can't stand to see him with...another woman...I'm pathetic aren't I?" she said sadly as she looked to her friend for advice._

_"Serena, I knew this would happen...you two had that short sex only fling after alll that stuff happened with me and Chuck...I told you that it's not that simple..." Blair had know all along something like this would happen, after all that stuff had happened with Marcus, when Nate and Chuck had returned, Nate and Serena had gotten closer. They had started sleeping together and Serena had assured Blair that they were just having meaningless sex and Blair had warned her that it wouldn't be so simple. Nate and Serena had been friends since childhood and Blair knew that after her experience with Chuck, Serena and Nate would eventually fall for each other. Blair had began to really like the idea of Nate and Serena being together, she felt it made sense for the four pf them to stick together and Nate and Serena could be a perfect couple just like she and Chuck were._

_However, that was a long time ago and the fling had been over that same year because they were both working in different parts of the country and it became difficult._

_"Blair I just don't know what to do any more...I know I care about him, I always have...but seeing him with someone else, it's just too difficult, that means something right?" she asked hopefully. She had kept hearing a voice in her head telling her she loved Nate. She hadn't believed it at first but she just needed someone to tell her she wasn't going crazy._

_"S, you love him. It's ok," comforted Blair, after all she knew how difficult it was to comprehend the emotion of love, it was only normal for Serena to feel this way about Nate, "don't worry about it, I'm sure he feels the same way, how could he not," she smiled, Serena smiled back and Blair giggled, "anyway, I'm going to do whatever it takes to get rid of that troll, she doesn't belong with us!" giggled Blair and Serena gave a soft laugh too. She hugged Blair tightly and whispered a thank you in her ear, "I love you B, just help me with this ok" she pleaded._

_Blair held Serena at arms length and looked at her seriously, "S, just promise me that the next time you get Nate alone you'll tell him the truth, that you love him," Blair knew all about playing games and prolonging the inevitable, she knew that the best thing to do would be to be honest right from the start. Serena nodded in promise._

_The two girls embraced once more, oblivious to the other girl listening in on every word of their conversation._

_Eliza had always known that her mother thought that Serena and Nate were really close. Like best, best friends just like her mummy and daddy used to be when they fell in love._

_Eliza knew that her Uncle Nate liked Serena because he would always say nice things about her and would always go red with embarrassment when her daddy teased him about her. _

_This wasn't the first time Eliza had overheard a conversation about Nate and Serena, she was always spying on the adults; it was her most well known habit. It would land her into a lot of trouble, she would always get told off for eaves dropping and would get caught most of the time too but it was definitely worth the thrill. She loved hearing big people talk and have private conversations, she loved finding out secrets especially when it was something as exciting as having the opportunity to impress her parents._

_If her Aunty Serena wanted to be married to her Uncle Nate then she would make sure that it was going to happen, besides she hated Vanessa and there was nothing she would like more than to be responsible for getting rid of her. She knew her mummy would be so proud of her for it and Serena would be so impressed. She had to make sure that by the end of the night, Vanessa would be long gone._

Of course that night at the dinner table Eliza and Blair had formed an alliance against Vanessa, insulting her and laughing at her expense at every possible opportunity. They would mock her lack of knowledge of cuisine and her mannerisms. Coming from Brooklyn, she wasn't so brushed up or pristine and Eliza would make sure to point out everything that was wrong about the (cheap) clothes she was wearing, how unkempt her hair was and the way she ate her food.

The others around the table found the grilling of Vanessa hilarious, especially seeing as Vanessa didn't have it in her to defend herself against a little child. Even Nate found the situation amusing and tried to stifle his laughs (unsuccessfully).

Eventually Vanessa could no longer take the offensive remarks from the Bass girls and lost her temper...

_Eliza glared at Vanessa again, just as she had been doing all night, waiting for her to slip up or get angry. She watched as the woman giggled and nudged Nate playfully as he whispered something to her. Eliza would have purged at the sight if she wasn't such a strong character. _

_"Mummy do you remember the time we went to the __Hampton__'s with Aunty Serena and Uncle Nate?" exclaimed Eliza loudly as everyone at the table turned their attention to the little girl._

_Blair smiled and nodded whilst Eliza continued, "well do you remember how Uncle Nate and Aunty Serena were inseparable and you said it was because they were in love and would get married soon?" smiled Eliza as Serena almost choked on her champagne._

_Blair smirked in her daughters direction and then looked at the horrified look on Vanessa's face and the embarrassment on Nate's, "Oh yes, that little holiday was great fun sweetie and of course Nate and Serena are inseparable, do you know how long we have all been friends? Since birth practically, Serena and Nate are as inevitable as myself and your father," claimed Blair as Nate looked on in confusion. Chuck smirked at the scene playing out in front of him, thinking how similar mother and daughter were and how the situation would all play out._

_Serena was fidgeting in her seat not able to look anyone in the eye, Vanessa simply tried to focus on her food and ignore the obvious shipping of Serena and her own boyfriend._

_"Well if Aunty S and Uncle Nate are inevitable then why is that troll doing here?" asked Eliza innocently._

_Blair almost burst into a fit of laughter at her daughter's use of the word troll but that was until Vanessa shot up from her seat and threw down her napkin._

_"You little brat! How dare you!" she yelled angrily at Eliza._

_Blair's face turned red in fury and she too stood from her seat, "don't you dare speak to my daughter like that!" she spat out venomously. No one had the right to speak to her baby that way, especially not Vanessa!_

_"Well why don't you teach her some manners on how to be polite to guests! Of course she would turn out so bitchy with you as her mother!" snarled Vanessa looking at Nate for support._

_Chuck was about to leap to the defence of his wife, who was as far as he was concerned a fantastic mother, but he decided to let the ladies have the floor to themselves, Blair was more than capable of defending herself._

_"You cheap hussy! How dare you insult my daughter like that! She has more manners than you and you can insult my skills as a mother as much as you like but no one calls my daughter bitchy!" she screamed as she leapt towards Vanessa with her claws out. Chuck was fast enough to intercept his wife before she attacked Vanessa and Nate was right there in standing in her way as both girls began yelling at each other with clenched fists and wondering heels._

It had taken a few moments before Chuck had managed to get Blair seated and calmed down whilst Nate had escorted Vanessa out of the restaurant. He had returned 15 minutes later informing the others that Vanessa had left, for good. She had been quick to accuse him of failing to defend her but he wasn't just going to stand by whilst she insulted Serena, Blair and his niece, she simply wasn't worth it so he had let her walk.

Blair and Eliza had been secretly ecstatic and of course Serena had been just as relieved, although slightly guilty for being responsible.

Chuck had asked to be excused as he picked Eliza up and walked to a private booth to speak with her. At first Eliza was afraid that her daddy was angry with her for the way she had behaved, but her assured her otherwise and she was quite happy and satisfied after their father/daughter chat...

**tbc.**

* * *

**A.N.**

**To read the next part you'll just have to wait a day or two! I'm literally in the process editing it!**

**Please review and let me know what you think so far....there's still a couple of surprise moments to come!**

**xoxo  
**


	18. Epilogue Part Two The End

**A.N **

**Epilogue Part 2**

_Italics are basically flashbacks recalling the events of the previous night (night of Blair's welcome back)_**  
**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

Chuck had asked to be excused as he picked Eliza up and walked to a private booth to speak with her. At first Eliza was afraid that her daddy was angry with her for the way she had behaved, but her assured her otherwise and she was quite happy and satisfied after their father/daughter chat...

* * *

_**Cont.**_

_"Ok princess, spill, what was all that about? Did mummy put you up to it?" asked Chuck as he and Eliza entered a private booth. He had noticed the fact that mother and daughter had been trying to get to Vanessa throughout their dinner and it just seemed as though they had the whole thing planned out.  
_

_"No daddy, it's not mummy's fault, I just don't like Vanessa! Am I in trouble?" she asked timidly, scared that her father was going to punish her and desperate for her daddy not to assume it was Blair's fault, she hated causing trouble between her parents._

_"No sweet heart. You shouldn't have treated her the way you did, it wasn't very polite, but you're not in trouble. I just wanted to know what made you do it?" he asked carefully. He knew she had an ulterior motive and it was most likely to impress her mother. It was obvious Eliza would always try to copy Blair just to make her mother happy and he was sure that it had been the case tonight too._

_"Well...Aunty Serena is in love with Uncle Nate and I was just making Vanessa go away so they can be together," explained Eliza, proud of herself for being able to get rid of Vanessa._

_Her father chuckled and rubbed his temples with his hand, "what makes you think Serena is in love with Nate?" asked Chuck, curious to how his daughter was so observant. It was obvious even to him that they were in love but he had never really pushed Nate into talking about it._

_"I overheard her telling mummy," she explained, reminding herself of the conversation she had overheard and making sure that she had indeed heard right.  
_

_"You mean eavesdropped?" corrected Chuck._

_Eliza shook her head in denial sending her brown curls bouncing around her dimpled cheeks, her father giggled once more. "How many times have your mother and I warned you about the dangers of listening to other people's conversations? You could hear all sorts of things," explained her father._

_"But that's the best part," defended Eliza as she played with a strand of hair, twisting a loose curl around her tiny finger, her mother wouldn't like her playing with her hair in case the curls came out, especially after spending so long putting the curls in after Eliza had begged her mother to make her hair look just like hers._

_Her father smiled at her in adoration, she was the most beautiful person he had ever seen (along with his wife) and he knew he would never be able to see fault in her or in anything she did. Every naughty or misinformed thing she did, he couldn't help but find it cute and adorable. Tonight was no different, he was secretly glad that his two favourite girls had been able to get rid of Vanessa, whom he didn't really like in the first place. He wasn't so happy about his daughter being so vindictive at such a young age, but that was just something he would have to manage and work out with Eliza through teaching her how to channel her feelings in a more positive manner, without publicly humiliating others unless it was completely deserved. The eaves dropping was another problem, no matter how much Blair and he tried to get her to stop her habit they would just find her lurking around doorways and hiding in corners listening in on everything no matter what. They just hoped that she never walked in on them having sex, they would always make sure to lock their bedroom door just in case, so far they had been lucky._

_"Baby, listen, I know you had good intentions and I know how much you want Serena and Nate to get married like me and your mummy, you just have to be careful when it comes to other people's business," explained Chuck, she was just a child and she couldn't possibly understand the seriousness of the situation._

_He watched as she clicked her heel on the marble floor and crossed her arms together,"Daddy,I'm sorry, I promise next time we'll scheme together!" she said hopefully, placing a hand on his shoulder; he was crouched down to her level._

_Chuck laughed again at his daughter's attempt to understand what he was trying to say, he wanted her to stop the scheming all together but she had just assumed he wanted her not to scheme alone in case she got things wrong, he took her hands in his and looked at her, unable to put her right, he just loved her when she was like this, just like her mother._

_"My beautiful princess, just promise me you wont ever manipulate anyone, insult anyone, publicly humiliate anyone or plot and scheme against anyone without consulting me first or getting my permission?" he decided instead._

_Eliza nodded in excitement, glad that she was able to continue her mischievous ways without technically getting into trouble for it, "of course daddy, I promise, I'll always ask you first, I'm your little girl and we're a team!" she sing-songed happily. _

_Chuck kissed her lovingly on the cheek, "Baby, why don't you let me take care of Serena and Nate, I'll speak to Nate and everything will be the way it's supposed to be, you don't have to do a thing from now," he said and Eliza nodded in agreement, she knew she had done her part and that was all that mattered, she would let her father take care of the rest._

_Chuck smiled and pulled her in to a hug, she cuddled him back tightly,"Daddy, do you think mummy was proud of me for getting rid of that troll?" she asked hopefully, not fully understanding the meaning of the word her mother frequently used to describe Vanessa._

_Chuck laughed and pulled her cheek, "I'm sure your mother will be exceptionally proud! You're just like her," he chuckled._

_"YES!" she said whilst clapping her hands, "I did it all for mummy and Aunty Serena of course, but mainly for mummy because mummy hates Vanessa!" she exclaimed as Chuck took hold of her hand and began leading her out of the booth._

_"Yes, she does, your mother was very protective over you also," he recalled, referring to Blair's defence of Eliza when Vanessa had the audacity to answer back to her._

_Eliza skipped along as Chuck held on to her hand, taking long strides towards Blair and the others, "Daddy, did you see how mummy almost beat up Vanessa because she said a bad word to me!" she said proudly, remembering how her mother had defended her._

_"Yes princess, your mother and I will always protect you and your mother would never let anyone insult you that way, she loves you, as do I," explained her father with a proud smile._

_Blair spotted her family coming towards her and she immediately came towards them, smiling brightly at her daughter and opening her arms to her. Chuck let go of his daughter's hand as she raced towards her mother and jumped into her waiting arms._

_"Mummy! I love you!" she yelled over the soft music as Blair hugged her tightly and began showering kisses over her face, Chuck joined them and placed an arm around his wife._

_"I love you too darling, where were you for so long!" she asked them._

_"We were having daddy/daughter time and now it's our turn," she said and then looked towards Chuck, "daddy you can go by Uncle Nate now," she said seriously, demanding that her father leave so she could have some mummy time, her parents both giggled at her._

_"Sure sweet hearts," he said looking to both Eliza and Blair, "I'll just be at the bar, see you soon," he finished kissing them both on their cheeks and then leaving mother and daughter alone. _

_"Mummy, did you see how I embarrassed Vanessa at the table!" she asked as her mother put her down on the floor._

_"Yes I did baby, I should be disappointed with such behaviour towards guests, but I can't help but be proud of you!" smiled Blair. There was no way she would punish her daughter for being just like herself._

_"I knew you would be proud mummy, I hate that lady and Uncle Nate is only for Aunty Serena!" she emphasised whilst crinkling her nose at the mention of Vanessa._

_Her mother nodded and smiled in agreement, "correct, now on to phase two!" added Blair._

_Eliza shook her head fiercely and mimicked Blair's pout, "No mummy, we mustn't get involved now, daddy promised he would take care of it now," she informed her mother._

_Blair looked at her strangely, "you mean Chuck is going to play cupid?" she asked whilst laughing._

_Eliza laughed too even though she didn't understand what was so funny, "yes, daddy will get them together!" she assured Blair._

_"Ok, we'll see."_

Indeed, Chuck was actually successful in his mission; he had spoken to Nate at the bar that night and convinced him that he and Serena were the perfect match and that it made sense. Nate had admitted that he cared for Serena in a way that he hadn't cared for anyone else and before they knew it Blair and Chuck had walked in on Nate and Serena making out in the coat room at the restaurant.

The Basses had left Nate and Serena to it, without even getting a proper chance to say goodbye before heading upstairs to their penthouse with a sleepy daughter in-tow; the night was not over yet though.

_"…and they all lived happily ever after, the end" whispered Blair as she watched her daughter's eyes flutter closed. She looked up at her husband and smiled before both parents kissed either cheek of their sleeping daughter and tucked her in and then left the room with the door slightly ajar._

_They entered their own bedroom in a heated kiss, finally connecting after having been apart for a week. Chuck immediately began undressing his wife and she followed suit by stripping her husband of his clothing, moaning into his mouth as she pushed him on to the bed._

_"Mmmhmmm...do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" he growled as he pulled her closer to him._

_"You basstard, what you did in the morning was unforgivable! How could you trick me like that when you know how much stress I've been under with everything that happened with my father being sick!" she said sadly as she recalled Chuck's prank from earlier. She had been stuck on being angry with him for it in the morning but then noticed that he hadn't realised the seriousness of the situation and had just missed her so much that he let himself get carried away._

_"I'm sorry baby," he whispered as he caressed her neck with his hand, "I didn't think it would turn out the way it did, it was just supposed to be a little prank, I didn't think you'd get so upset otherwise I would never have done it," he tried to explain. Yes, he should have been more sensitive to the fact that she would have been tired and upset about her father, but she had sounded so happy, excited and positive when she had called the day before telling him that her father had recovered from his terrible flu and that he was doing much better.  
_

_"Well, I was tired and I just wanted to see you, I wasn't expecting to come home thinking that you'd left the country!" she argued._

_He kissed her on the lips as he finally realised how hurt she was, "I'm so sorry my love, I was an insensitive bastard and you have every right to punish me, I just missed you so much that it kind of clouded my judgement, I wanted to rile you up so our reunion would be the extra bit emotional and that tonight would be extra special," he said whilst kissing her lips again. He had thought that if he could get her all cranky and frustrated they would have angry reunion sex but obviously he should have thought with his head rather than with his, nether region._

_"It would have been special anyhow," she whispered._

_"I know that Blair, I'm seriously sorry and I promise to make it up to you, please, wont you forgive me sweetheart?" and the moment he asked for her forgiveness, with the genuine look of guilt in his eyes, there was no way she would deny him._

_"I forgive you and I love you," she breathed on to his lips before brushing them against his in a loving, lingering kiss._

_"I love you too precious," he replied before he began his assault on her lips once more, making it clear how much he treasured her understanding and her love for him._

_Over an hour and three good rounds of sex later they lay in bed cuddled together as they reminisced about their eventful day._

_"I can't believe she humiliated Vanessa, I should be so disappointed in her behaviour," she whispered out loud._

_He chuckled deeply, "but you're so proud instead," he answered._

_"Does that make me a bad person?" she asked dreamily, whilst absent-mindedly rubbing circles onto his chest._

_Chuck rubbed her arm up and down as he stared into her eyes, smirking, "no, she's a game-player, just like us, we should be proud."_

_Blair smirked back at him happily, he always knew the right thing to say,"well I guess I have taught her well, haven't I?" she sing-songed happily._

_"No, I've taught her well," edited Chuck and Blair slapped him playfully._

_"Ouch, maybe next time I'll get a son and I can teach him the perks of knowing plenty of women," he teased as his wife looked on at him shock._

_"Oh you will not! I will not let you poison our kids' minds! Our children will be perfect," she argued, Chuck smiled and kissed her in agreement and then they both fell silent. Laying in each others arms and relishing the fact that they were together again and still so happy. Chuck would always spend ages thinking that things could never get better between them, but she always proved him wrong, everyday with Blair just made his love for her grow stronger and stronger. _

_Something he would have never thought possible until they came in to this world. He thanked his lucky stars for coming in to this world in the first place and having to be married to her, otherwise they may have never realised their true feeling for each other, he may never have gotten the chance to be this happy if it hadn't been for their luck. He had gone through his whole life believing that survival was the key, that he hadn't once thought about what it meant to be truly happy. _

_Being with Blair made him realise that he could live his life like a normal person, with a wife and kids and a 9 to 5 job and he wouldn't care less about dying any more, as long as he had experienced such happiness it was worth it. He would never worry about survival again, never worry about the state of the world and trying to find a better one. From now on they were going to stay put and deal with their problems without running away, they would be a proper family and never think about how things could go wrong. _

_He was going to make sure that Blair got every happiness she ever wanted and as long as she was happy, he too would be happy. He had never wanted anything in his life more than how much he wanted Blair and he would do anything and everything to make their life perfect, he would give her every happiness and they would live together for ever and have more children and bring them up to learn the true meaning of life so that they too could be as happy as he was right now._

_"I want a son," declared Chuck suddenly._

_Blair remained silent for a while before replying, "maybe not right now…I want to wait a few years until Eliza is older, I'm not sure I can handle another one right now" explained Blair. of course she wanted more children, but now was too soon, she wanted Eliza to be a little older before they went through the stress of another adoption.  
_

_"But, we've handled Eliza fantastically well, I would love to have another man around the house, come on," he looked at her pleadingly whilst sitting up, "It'll be great to have another kid, especially a boy, we could even publicly adopt him so we don't have to go through all the secrecy like last time," he tried to convince._

_"Chuck, I don't want our kids to know that they're adopted, it was hard enough telling my parents!" she explained, recalling how she had to tell Eleanor and Harold about Eliza's adoption and the whole plan so she could stay with her father in France and he could help keep the fake pregnancy story going._

_"What? You mean when you told your parents I was the one who was infertile," he chuckled, they hadn't thought about it at the time, about how they would explain why they would have to adopt, so Blair had just blurted out the first thing that came to mind and the last thing she wanted was for her parents to think she was the one unable to have children, even though neither of them were, so she had told them that Chuck was infertile and unable to have kids. Eleanor had initially argued that there were always ways to work around such problems and that the two of them could somehow find a way to get treatment and have their own children, but of course Chuck and Blair didn't want to go anywhere near any doctors to be tested in case they spotted something strange about their bodies, seeing as they were technically from another world so their bodies would be slightly different, especially since neither of them had a complete reproductive system. _

_Chuck did however, hire a whole research team to develop new ways of reproduction, if the scientists from his world were able to use DNA to grow babies in laboratories then there had to be a way to do the same in this world, it would just take time and experimentation to figure it out. Chuck was sure that one day they would be able to have babies of their own, if the technology and scientific knowledge in this world became as advanced as that of their original world.  
_

_"Well I didn't need my mother criticising me for not being able to reproduce, you don't really care what people think of you so I just had to put the blame on you! It's not like you minded," she said playfully, although the media had a field day when they found out that ex-playboy Chuck Bass was infertile._

_"Well, I guess I was used to all the flames after trying to win back my reputation after everything that happened back then," he smiled as he remembered how the two of them had to win back the public's affection once they had gotten back together. Blair had to give a retraction to all the claims she had made in her clothes line launch interview and explain to everyone that their breakup was all due to a number of misunderstandings caused by Marcus a mutual friend they had trusted in to their home who had betrayed them by poisoning the couple against each other. _

_She had even covered for Chuck and told the public that Chuck had slept with the other woman whilst the two of them were separated and she had forgiven him for it and that others should do the same. Chuck had given a public apology to his family and to all the people he worked with and those who trusted him and for letting his wife down. After Chuck's public declaration of love and utter devotion to Blair, the public had warmed towards him and had began supporting their relationship again. _

_Chuck's business was back on track eventually and after a few years, especially when Eliza came along, the business had once again reached the heights it was once used to and Blair's design company was also steady on it's success, they were once again the power couple they had started out being.  
_

_"Forget about that, we can figure out the details later, we could do with another addition to the family," he tried to reason again.  
_

_"Can you imagine how hectic it would be! Besides, I really can't see Eliza wanting to share her daddy with someone else!" suggested Blair as she laid back down again, Chuck remained sitting up and Blair wasn't able to see the pure hurt in his eyes at the rejection of his request. He wanted a son desperately and it didn't mean he would replace Eliza or anything, Chuck loved Eliza but it just felt as though something was missing from their life and that a son would fill that void._

_"But Eliza would never feel that way, she would love to have a brother and I would love to have…" he paused, not wanting to sound too desperate, "I mean, it would teach Eliza a lot about responsibility if she had a little brother to look after," he tried to reason._

_"Chuck, please, she would be jealous, maybe when she's older we can think about it," reiterated._

_Chuck thought about it for a moment, with a heartbreaking look on his face and decide that he didn't want to put any pressure on his wife and daughter and decided it would be better to wait until Blair was ready, before adding to their family._

_"Ok, I guess we could wait," he said reluctantly before laying back down and closing his eyes, Blair wrapped her arms around him and they bother eventually fell asleep._

_Neither were aware that Eliza had been eaves dropping on the latter of their conversation and had witnessed the sad look on her daddy's face when her mother had denied him a son. It made her return to her room in tears, wanting to hold her daddy and tell him that she would make sure he would get what he wants, just as he would always make sure she got what she wanted. Eliza cried herself to sleep after seeing such sorrow on her father's face. _

_***  
_

It was today that Eliza had made a decision after waking up in the morning. After over hearing her parent's conversation last night, she was going to make sure that her mother would change her mind about having a baby boy.

Joining her parent's at the breakfast table, Eliza sat in her mother's lap, asking her to feed her. Eliza would sometimes act like a baby when she had missed her mother and Blair loved treating her like a baby and getting her attention.

Eliza looked towards her father who was reading the paper whilst eating his breakfast, her heart clenched at the blank emotionless look on her father's face.

"Mummy, don't you think it would be perfect if I had a brother to sit on daddy's lap so daddy could feed someone breakfast too?" she looked up at her mother with doe eyes and her mother almost choked on her food, Chuck quickly averted his attention to his daughter who looked at him and smiled.

"Urm, baby, don't you think you're enough for us," giggled Blair half heartedly before taking another bite of her croissant.

"No, mummy, I would looooove to have a brother, it would be perfect, that way you could have a partner when daddy and me scheme against you, it would make it fair," explained Eliza and her father couldn't help but smile at her attempt.

"maybe if you and your father stopped playing pranks on me I wouldn't need a team mate in the first place," suggested Blair.

"But, mummy it's fun. If you had a son to scheme with you would understand!" she said before jumping from her mother's lap, "I'll go choose your clothes for you today, to match with daddy's!" she exclaimed before running towards the stair case, Blair and Chuck shared a confused look.

"mummy, it would be perfect if I had a brother, then we could dress him just like daddy!" shouted Eliza before disappearing.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders as Blair gave him a questioning look, "I have no idea," he said, answering her unspoken question, "maybe she overheard us last night," suggested Chuck.

"She was asleep Chuck! Are you sure it wasn't you that said something?" accused Blair.

"What are you implying!" asked Chuck angrily, "I've been with you since we woke up!" he reminded her.

Blair sighed, "I know, It's just a bit strange that she would mention a brother when you brought it up just last night," wondered Blair aloud, Chuck simply returned his attention to his paper.

Eliza came bouncing down the steps 15 minutes later holding something in her hand, she showed it to Blair who was clearing the table. It was a framed photo of the three of them where Eliza was sat on Blair's lap and Chuck was standing next to them, all three smiling at the camera.

"Mummy wouldn't this photo be much better if there was a little boy just like daddy in the photo?" asked Eliza and her mother placed the photo on the table and continued with her cleaning, "Darling, the photo is fine the way it is," answered Blair as Chuck walked over to them and lifted the frame in to his hands. He had a solemn look in his eyes and Eliza noticed it immediately.

"But mummy, imagine how happy daddy would be if he had another boy in the family, I would do anything to make daddy happy….wouldn't you mummy?" she pleaded as she looked from her mother to her father.

Blair seemed to have stopped in her tracks and looked at her husband, Chuck tried his best to hide his emotions and just smiled at his wife, placing he photo back on the table.

His attempt didn't work because Blair finally looked at him straight in the eye and saw something deep down in his brown eyes, sadness. She thought back to their conversation last night, which Eliza had obviously overheard somehow, did her husband really want a son so badly? She should be pleased that Chuck wanted to add to their family, she had never expected it from him. She knew how amazing of a father he was with Eliza and she was sure that if they had another child, particularly if it was a boy, it would make both of them happy and she hated seeing her husband look so sad.

She smiled at her daughter and walked to her husband's side, placing her hand in his, "Ok we get the hint Eliza! We'll get a new baby boy if you agree to stop being a peeping tom!" she said happily as Eliza gasped in surprise.

Chuck was just as shocked as he looked at Blair, "do you really mean it Blair?" he said with his eyes wide in surprise.

Blair nodded and Chuck immediately pulled her in for a deep kiss and then turned towards Eliza, picking her up and hugging her tightly, "maybe your eaves dropping can come to some use after all!" he said happily whilst kissing her cheek.

Blair giggled and realised that she had to be the luckiest person in the world, she had never seen Chuck so happy in a long time, she was so glad that they were finally cementing their future together.

Eliza kissed her father on the cheek and had never been happier to see the sorrow gone from his face, he looked so happy and she prayed that her parents would never disagree on anything again. She reached for her mother's face whilst her father held her in his arms and as Blair's face was close to Chuck's, Eliza pushed bot her her parent's faces together, their lips meeting and Chuck got the hint and kissed his wife's lips as she giggled in to his mouth. They both heard the faint sound of their daughter's hands clapping close to their ears.

Chuck put Eliza down and watched as she ran off towards the kitchen, once she was gone he enveloped Blair in a hug and began kissing her more passionately, he was so glad she had finally agreed to have another child.

"Just think how much easier it would be back on our own planet to just grow a baby using our DNA, that way at least our babies would look like us!" declared Blair, indeed it would be much easier to have off spring on their own planet because at least that way the baby would share their blood and genes, here they had no other choice but to adopt.

Just as Chuck was about to respond Eliza came running back in to the room, "what do you mean mummy! What do you mean by 'your own planet'?" she said almost seriously, her imagination running wild the moment she heard her mother say it.

Chuck laughed, almost nervously, "what we mean is that we are aliens!" he laughed jokingly, "we come from another planet and we can travel to other worlds," Blair looked at him in shock as Eliza watched in confusion, Chuck simply laughed and crouched down to his daughter, "don't be silly Eliza, I'm just teasing, of course we aren't aliens! There's no such thing, right Blair?" he said whilst looking up to his wife for support.

Blair slapped Chuck on the arm playfully, "Chuck, don't tell tales to her, baby, of course we aren't aliens, aliens don't exist, daddy was just being immature," explained Blair worriedly, hoping that their daughter would just forget the whole conversation.

Eliza was confused, of course she didn't believe in aliens, even though people on TV would always say that they do exist, but there was no way her parent's could be aliens? Right?

"Darling why don't you go to your room and change in to something more appropriate, we can go to the park later today?" said Blair as she walked her daughter to the stairs. Eliza skipped away slowly up the stairs and Blair returned to her husband, waiting until she was sure Eliza was out of ear shot.

She pushed Chuck further away in to the kitchen and closed the door behind them before scolding him for teasing Eliza about something so serious.

"I was just trying to make a joke of it, I didn't want her to get suspicious, don't worry, she wont actually think we're aliens, come on, no one here even believes in them!" reassured Chuck. Blair sighed in relief, thinking he was right, there was no way Eliza would believe such a ridiculous story, even though it was so true.

She looked at Chuck again a few moments later, more seriously, "will we ever tell her the truth one day Chuck?" asked Blair.

Chuck paused and thought about it for a moment, "We can't, you promised to leave our past behind us and live in this world like normal people, I don't want our kids to know that stuff, it will just confuse them. Besides we are normal, we love her and can't let her go around telling people that we're aliens or something!" pronounced Chuck. Blair nodded in agreement and fell against her husband's chest, he wrapped his arms around her and soothed her.

Eliza stuck her ear against the familiar cold pine wood as she struggled to listen to her parent's conversation for a second time that day. She knew if her mother caught her again she would be in lots of trouble and she was shaking with nerves as she remembered her promise not to be nosy in exchange for a little boy for her daddy. But her toes were digging against the marble floor stopping her from moving away from the door and her body wouldn't allow her to move either. She was simply addicted to the act of spying and she was so good at it most of the time, she had once (over)heard her daddy telling her mummy that she was just like her, reminding her mummy of how she would spy on people and take photos just to have proof in order to ruin them.

Eliza was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mummy arguing with her daddy about telling her the truth about something. She then heard her mummy say something about leaving their past behind and pretending to be normal. She couldn't believe what her mummy was saying, what could she possibly mean. Her daddy had said something earlier about coming from another planet but then her mother had said he was just joking, so why were they acting as if they were lying about it.

What 'truth' were they keeping from her.

Her mind was swimming with thoughts as she heard her father groan and then her mother said something about not wanting to confuse her because she was just little. Eliza perked up her ears as she tried to hear more, some of her parent's words were muffled and she couldn't hear her father clearly, his voice was so low and smooth she could barely make out a word.

Her daddy always spoke that way with her mummy, always so quiet and slowly, stretching out the words and smiling whilst speaking and mummy's eyes would always close as if she was enjoying it and daddy would always say things that her little mind didn't understand and it sounded so much like those poems her grandmother would read to her at bed time when she stayed over at the Plaza hotel.

She realised her mind was wondering again and she had just missed a whole chuck of her parent's conversation, she was about to scold herself but then she heard her mother say something that shocked the life out of her and she was sure it would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She knew she had to sneak off before her parents found her and she had already heard enough so she scampered off towards the lobby and raced towards the staircase, bouncing up the steps as quickly as her five year old legs would allow.

She reached her bedroom and closed the door behind her before jumping into her four poster princess bed and hiding under the covers. She held her breath for as long as she could before breathing out again and closing her eyes tightly hoping that maybe she would soon wake up and the past hour would turn out to be just a silly dream, a figment of her wild imagination.

But when she opened her eyes she realised that the conversation she overheard was real and she really had heard her mummy say that she couldn't let the world find out that her and daddy were...aliens.

A round heavy tear fell from her eye as her brain tried to understand how her mummy and daddy could possibly be aliens. Maybe this was just a little joke they were playing on her, or maybe it really was a secret they were keeping from her. Did that mean that her parents were dangerous? They couldn't be! They loved her, she thought as she sobbed into her pillow, how could they keep this from her, she was their daughter!

She continued to cry whilst she desperately tried to convince herself that her parents loved her and that there had to be a reason why they would keep such a secret from her. Maybe they thought she wouldn't love them if she knew they were aliens from a different planet, maybe they were afraid of other people finding out and taking them away from her.

She smiled to herself and lifted the covers from her head, she wiped at her tears and giggled to herself in embarrassment.

How could she ever doubt her parents love for her, of course they loved her, she was their princess and if they were aliens they would have to keep it a secret or people would tell them to go back to their own planet and they would have to leave her. They loved her and didn't want to leave her and that's why they had to keep their secret.

She was sure that her parents just wanted to protect her and that made her feel so special. Wait, was she an alien? She was their daughter so wouldn't that make her an alien too? Her mummy always told her that they hadn't got her in the same way that most parents got their children and that they had hand picked her themselves. Or maybe her mother's words were that they didn't get her in the same way that 'normal' parents got their children! Maybe that was her mummy's way of saying that her and daddy weren't normal!

Eliza became even more confused with this new information; she jumped off her bed and stood in front of her mirror. She lifted up her yellow floral dress and inspecting her body, it definitely looked normal. She touched the skin of her belly and thought that she certainly felt normal. She had to be normal.

Maybe she could ask her aunty Serena about it, but what if Serena was an alien too. Her mummy and her aunty S were always having secret conversations and whenever she had tried to spy on them her daddy would always tell her to let mummy and Serena have their private time or else mummy would get very stroppy and take out her anger on him but then Eliza would hear him whisper to himself that he actually enjoyed angry mummy. So maybe the real reason she wasn't allowed to eavesdrop was because mummy and Serena were discussing alien business!

She realised that she hardly knew anything about the revelation that her parents could be aliens. She had to find out more and if it turned out to be true there was no way she could ever let anyone else find out. Her parents weren't very good at keeping secrets if she had found out the truth so easily.

She had to protect her parents.

If they were aliens and other people found out it could be dangerous, they could get sent back to their own planet. She had to make sure that nothing like that ever happened.

She headed out of her room and walked across the hallway towards her parent's room. She knew she would find clues in there and she also knew that there was a computer in there and her parents were always using that to find out information. She reached the room and opened the door slowly before stepping inside.

She turned towards the door again and took a deep breath knowing that once the door closed, her journey to find out the truth would begin. She reached slowly for the door knob and wrapped her little hand over it, a smile graced her lips as her dimples deepened and the excitement began bubbling within her. The door drifted away from her as her little face disappeared from view through the disappearing crack of the ajar door, until it was fully closed.

**fin.**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Yay...well that's that!**

**I know this epilogue sounds a bit unfinished as if there's a possibility of a sequel based around Eliza...but I can say now that there will not be a sequel, I just decided not to end the story as if it was 'the end' but instead wanted to show that this was just chuck and blair's new beginning. **

**I also figured it would have a better effect this way as you would find it interesting reading the whole way through with the suspense factor, rather than just bore you with a simple, typical ending, especially since I made you wait so long for this!**

**Thank you for coming back to read this, I hope you enjoyed the journey as much as I did!**

**I absolutely cherish every review even though I've only recently got the hang of replying to them!**

**Please make me even happier by using this last chance to review and let me know what you thought of the epilogue!**

**I wont be writing any more multi-fics, but I have been posting one-shots so make sure you read them!**

**There have been a lack of new and updated multi-chaptered Chuck/Blair fics on this site and im just wondering where all the writers and readers have gone! There's usually soooo much activity on the site but nowadays it seems like hardly anyone's interested any more?!**

**_Also, I'm giving away my multi-chaptered fic ideas so if there are any experienced writers out there who are used to writing long-winded AU fics and is ever interested in ideas just mention it in your reviews or pm me and I'll keep you in mind every time I get an idea..I always do AU Chuck/Blair stories….just check out my profile for details..._**

**_xoxo  
_**


End file.
